The Journey to Save the Eds
by Parent12D
Summary: Based on BPS, Andrew and Chaosky go on a trek journey to save the Eds from the kids' wrath, running into and teaming up with the Kankers on the way, as the sisters' backstory is revealed, they go through a serious character development, and other stuff will occur. How will this go? Find out now! Rated T for serious subjects, violence, angsty stuff, and minor language used.
1. The Start of the Journey

**Alright now readers, the moment you have all been waiting for. I bring to you the story that is based on the BPS movie!**

 **Now here are a couple of things that you all should know about first:**

 **For starters, unlike how the actual movie goes, this will mainly focus on Andrew going on the quest to save the Eds from being beaten to death by the kids…oh and Chaosky will be joining him too. They end up joining up with the Kankers too to save the Eds at one point.**

 **Also, this story will basically have some serious character development that the Kankers go through on the quest to save the Eds. Their back story involving their three respective fathers and their mother will be revealed as will other stuff and how they became who they are.**

 **Another thing, throughout the story, Chaosky will be given some hidden depths too since he'll be joining Andrew for this adventure. Andrew back story as to how he is so happy and optimistic all the time will be revealed too at some point.**

 **As far as genres go, this story is a mixture of Adventure (the quest), Friendship (the fact that Andrew is wanting to save the Eds), some slight Humor, a little Drama, Romance (which will be when the reveal of Andrew's secret crush surfaces, though its very minor), and Angst towards the end (regarding Eddy's brother).**

 **The reason I decided not to have Andrew travel with the Eds was because I felt that the plot with the Eds was well developed and it was in good condition and I didn't want to mess that up. That and the fact that I want to give the Kankers some well deserved Character Development. Hope this makes sense.**

 **One last thing, as far as this story goes, Andrew will definitely be taking a level in badass, showing the kids that are after the Eds that while he is goofy, cheerful and extremely optimistic, he is not to be underestimated and that while he might seem like a crouching moron (he's much smarter than you think), he's also a hidden badass that ends up surfacing for this story. I hope you all look forward to that too.**

 **Well enough with my long author's note, I say we get started with this story now! I hope you all enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN THE TOWN OF PEACH CREEK:**

It was a quite and extremely off day in the town of Peach Creek, despite the fact that there were no rain clouds in the sky at all. There was a reason why today was a really off day in Peach Creek. The Eds had just pulled a scam called the Scam of the Century on some of the kids, and for some reason, the scam backfired and went horribly wrong to the point where four of the kids (consisting of Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny) got brutally injured by the scam and they had want to make the Eds pay for what they did, they were planning on brutally beating them to death. Unfortunately for them, the Eds have escaped using Eddy's brother's car and got flung away and sent flying out of the cul-de-sac and possibly Peach Creek as a whole. Because of this, the four kids set out to find the Eds and make them pay as they each got prepared to take them down. Jimmy and Sarah were planning a picnic and wanting to watch the beat down take place. A small person who goes by the name Chaosky had witnessed the kids getting ready to go after the Eds, and then he saw the destruction in the lane and parts of the cul-de-sac. While Chaosky knows that the Eds were wrong for doing such a scam, he felt that the kids weren't doing any better and were going as far as beating the Eds to death. This caused Chaosky to think for several moments.

 _Hmmm, the kids are planning on beating the Eds to death; the Eds have left the cul-de-sac, and most likely Peach Creek._ Chaosky thought. _I have to come up with a plan._

Chaosky spent the next moment to think of a plan to do something. It was then he came up with something, but he felt like he had to inform Andrew about what's going on first.

 _That's it! That's what I must do!_ Chaosky thought to himself. _I better inform Andrew about this first._

With that thought in mind, Chaosky decided to head back to the house to inform Andrew about what was going down…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, we see Andrew lying on the couch, reading a magazine of some sort, unaware of what the kids were planning to do to the Eds. While he knew that the Eds had planned the Scam of the Century, he had no idea the kids were planning to brutally injure them. Because of that, Andrew was just reading the magazine peacefully.

"Ah, so that's how a conjoined cat and dog go to the bathroom," Andrew commented about what he was reading. "Sometimes there are some things that should be left untold."

Andrew kept reading the magazine for a few moments when suddenly, Chaosky burst into the house.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky got his attention. "We have a serious issue!"

"What's up Chaosky," Andrew put the magazine away and gave Chaosky his full attention.

"You know about the Scam of the Century the Eds did right," Chaosky asked.

"I've heard of it, yes," Andrew nodded. "Why?"

"Well, let's just say something went horribly wrong and some of the kids were brutally injured by it," Chaosky commented.

"What!?" Andrew shouted in complete shock, as if this was a surprise to him.

"That's not all Andrew," Chaosky continued. "Because of that, some of the kids are going after the Eds who are not in Peach Creek anymore as we speak, and they plan on…uh, how do I put this? They are…planning on brutally beating them to death!"

"THEY'RE GONNA DO WHAT!?" Andrew shouted, unable to believe that some of the kids were planning on going as far as beating the Eds to death this time. "THIS IS A BIG DEAL CHAOSKY!"

"I know it is Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "But I have a plan."

"We gotta go and save the Eds from the kids Chaosky," Andrew informed him. "We can't let the kids commit something so horrid to the Eds it's…it's…disproportionate retribution, all because of a scam that went horribly wrong and was out of their control!"

"That's exactly what we're going to do, we're gonna save the Eds from the kids going after them," Chaosky said. "And I have the tools and stuff that we need to go on this rescue mission."

"WAIT CHAOSKY!" Andrew shouted. "First I gotta put on the perfect head wear just for this occasion!"

Chaosky decided to go with it as Andrew rushed upstairs to the bathroom. When he entered the bathroom, he opened one of the draws and found a kerchief in the far back; it was blue. He took it out and put it on his head. He then tied a single knot in the back of it, and he was now wearing a bandanna on his head.

"Alright, this is perfect," Andrew loved the bandanna he was wearing as Chaosky walked in and saw him wear it.

"Awesome Andrew, that works," Chaosky liked it. "You look like a total badass."

"Thanks Chaosky," Andrew thanked him. "Now let's go badass."

"You got it," Chaosky said. "Let's go to my room."

Andrew then followed Chaosky to his room. Then for the first time ever, we get to see Chaosky's room, which consisted of some shelves, a desk, some books, a doggie bed for Chaosky, and there was a button switch in the end of the room. Andrew was impressed with Chaosky's room.

"This is a nice room you got here Chaosky," Andrew complimented.

"Thanks for that," Chaosky said. "Now come over here, I got the perfect gadget to help us with this mission."

Chaosky went over to the button switch in the end of the room as Andrew followed him. Chaosky pressed the button and emerging from the floor was a metallic desk and on it look liked a special type of gun, but this isn't a regular gun, it's a lasso gun.

"Whoa Chaosky, what is that?"

"It's a lasso gun," Chaosky picked it up. "When the lever on the bottom of it is pressed, it shoots out a lasso which ends up tying up whoever is the target of the gun."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I ordered it from eBay," Chaosky admitted.

"Well its awesome regardless Chaosky," Andrew complimented.

"It sure is," Chaosky handed the gun to Andrew.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go save the Eds!" Andrew was determined to save the Eds from the kids out for their blood apparently.

"Wait a moment I have an easier method on how we can travel." Chaosky stated.

"What would that be?"

"Watch this."

Chaosky took out a remote and pressed a button which activated something from the garage. In the garage a vehicle emerged from underground. The vehicle that was emerging from the ground was a cool looking white car with light blue strips. It had a cool looking coating, its driver seat was small, the breaks and pedal were long enough for someone like Chaosky to reach his legs to, the steering wheel was in Chaosky's reach, and the passenger's seat was big enough for someone like Andrew to sit in. Once the car came to surface in the garage, the garage door opened up and the car then moved out of the garage and made its way into the center of the cul-de-sac. Once this was done, Chaosky gave Andrew the command.

"Alright Andrew, take a look outside and see for yourself,"

Andrew did just that and took a look outside. When he saw the car for himself, his eyes went wide with excitement.

"Chaosky! Is that a car," Andrew asked as Chaosky approached the window.

"Yes it is," Chaosky nodded. "I've kept it in secret in case something like this would go down."

"Did you get that on eBay too?"

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded.

"Well what are we waiting for," Andrew was hyped. "This is going to be fun! Let's go and save the Eds!"

"You got it Andrew," Chaosky went with his excitement. "Let's get going!"

The two of them then left the house as Chaosky locked all the doors on the way out as they approached the cars. It was then a thought came to Andrew's mind.

"Hey wait a minute Chaosky, what are we going to do about all the other houses," Andrew asked. "Won't the parents notice something amiss is going on? Won't they suspect everything that's going down?"

"Eh, the parents including your own aren't in the cul-de-sac or Peach Creek for that matter," Chaosky stated. "All of the parents, including the Kankers' mother is spending the whole week in the Bahamas on vacation while the lot of us stay in the cul-de-sac and keep out of trouble."

"Do you think some of them will find out that the kids are going to hunt down the Eds?"

"I highly doubt it," Chaosky stated. "But just to be on the safe side, I'll make sure all the houses here are locked up."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this."

Chaosky took out another remote and then pressed the single red button that was on it, and it caused all the houses in the cul-de-sac to be locked up and unable to be entered. Andrew was shocked about this.

"That's awesome, yet at the same time, it's a little freaky," Andrew admitted. "Don't you think the parents would be freaked out that you have control of their houses?"

"Eh it's no problem," Chaosky responded. "All of the parents had talked to me about keeping all their houses under control before they all went on vacation, so it's all good!"

Andrew stood there silent for a moment before becoming excited again.

"Well regardless, this is still awesome as to how you have this cool gun, this cool car, and the cool capability to lock up all the houses with the press of a button." Andrew complimented, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah I know it is," Chaosky then opened the driver's door. "Well ready to shove off?"

"Ready when you are Chaosky," Andrew got into the passenger's seat as Chaosky got into the driver's seat. Andrew had that lasso gun on hand as he was wearing that blue bandanna on his head. "Now let's go on a badass journey to rescue our friends the Eds."

"One badass trip coming up," Chaosky started up the car, getting the engine started as Andrew was wondering if Chaosky knows how to drive at all. His question was then answered when Chaosky started driving out of the cul-de-sac.

"Wow Chaosky, I didn't know you could drive,"

"Of course I can," Chaosky stated, driving out of the cul-de-sac.

"Awesome, now are you sure you know which way the Eds went," Andrew asked.

"Of course I do, from what I heard; I think they headed for a desert of some kind," Chaosky said. "I have a GPS in this car just in case."

"Well good to know that Chaosky," Andrew let out a sigh of relief. "Because I wouldn't be able to tell which way we should go, I'm horrible with directions."

"Well I happen to be of assistance," Chaosky started driving away from the cul-de-sac as he then followed the directions of the GPS to follow the way the Eds went to.

"Time to rock and roll," Andrew shouted.

 _We're coming to save you guys._ Andrew thought to himself. _We're going to make sure the kids don't go bloodthirsty for your blood and brutally maul you three to death._

"Alright, this is the start of the journey!" Chaosky shouted, driving in a particular direction.

"Aw yeah!" Andrew whooped.

The car that Andrew and Chaosky were riding in headed off and was leaving Peach Creek as they were starting the adventure to stop the kids from harming the Eds. Their journey was just starting…

* * *

 **SOMETIME LATER, IN A DESERT:**

Chaosky spent less than 30 minutes driving and they were now in the desert as they were following the direction that the Eds were going in. Andrew noticed that there was hardly anything in the desert at all.

"Gee Chaosky, there's hardly anything in this desert at all," Andrew commented. "There are no cactus, no rocks, no skulls of goats lying around, none of that."

"Yeah this is just as surprising to me as it is to you Andrew," Chaosky nodded and drove on. "It shocks me to know that this is simply just land and nothing else."

"Yeah," Andrew nodded as he then looked on in front of them and what he saw next caused his eyes to bulge out wide. "Chaosky look!"

"What," Chaosky then saw for himself and approached it. "Oh my god."

In front of them was a giant rock and what collided with it was Eddy's brother's car that the Eds used previously to get away from the kids. Once they got close to it, Chaosky pressed the breaks and stopped the car. The two of them then opened their doors and got out of the car. Both of them were surprised by what they saw.

"What kind of car is that," Chaosky questioned. "Better yet, who's car is that?"

Andrew thought for a moment and then it hit him, he saw that car before.

"That must be Eddy's brother's car," Andrew stated. "The Eds must have used it to get away from the kids!"

"Well it looks like it gained some serious damage, so it no use driving now," Chaosky examined it. "Which means the Eds must have decided to go by foot from here on out."

"Yeah," Andrew noticed that it smelled like pig, a pig along with some eggs and a muffin. "Chaosky, I smell pig scent lingering around, along with some eggs and a muffin."

"Yeah," Chaosky scented it too and came to a conclusion. "You suppose Rolf was already here?"

"Most likely, he must be traveling with Wilfred to take down the Eds," Andrew figured it out. "We got to save the Eds before it's too late."

"I couldn't agree more Andrew," Chaosky said as he then saw something on the ground nearby. "Whoa, what is this?"

Andrew saw it too and found out it was a label. It said 'Out of Order' on it.

"Out of order," Chaosky read it.

"Chaosky, this has Double D's name written all over it," Andrew recalled all the labels Double D showed him once.

"This must have been used to show the car here was no longer in use." Chaosky stated.

"That makes sense," Andrew went with it as he looked off into the distance ahead of them. "Well Chaosky, I don't see anything else within miles."

"Yeah, the Eds must have headed off somewhere to refuge."

"Hmmm…" Andrew then had a thought hit his mind. "You don't think that the Eds are going to seek refuge with Eddy's brother, don't you?"

"Most likely," Chaosky shrugged. "Well regardless, we might as well continue with our quest."

"Yeah, the sooner we save the Eds, the better." Andrew dropped the label onto the ground as they both went back to the car. They went back into it as Chaosky started the vehicle once again.

"Ready to shove off bud?"

"Ready when you are Chaosky,"

"Alright, let's continue our quest," Chaosky got the car started as they then shoved off.

The two of them then drove off as they then continued the quest to save the Eds…

* * *

 **LATER, IN A GRASSY FIELD:**

Andrew and Chaosky were now in a grassy field as they had left the desert and found themselves in a grassy field, which was home to many cows by the looks of it.

"Wow, this is a beautiful meadow Chaosky," Andrew complimented the scenery.

"Yeah it sure is," Chaosky smiled as he continued driving.

Unfortunately, the smile then faded as a siren and beeping sound was heard within the car. A warning appeared that Chaosky took notice of.

"Oh crap, this is a problem," Chaosky groaned.

"What is?"

A computerized voice then started speaking.

 **WARNING: THIS CAR IS OUT OF GAS! THERE ARE NO GAS STATIONS IN SIGHT! THIS CAR WILL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 10, 9, 8…**

"OH NO CHAOSKY! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Andrew screamed. "WHAT DO WE DO!?"

"WE GOT TO DITCH THE CAR!" Chaosky shouted. "LET'S GO!"

"Right," Andrew nodded as he grabbed the lasso gun as the computerized voice continued counting down. The two of them jumped out of the car as the car kept moving.

 **...3, 2, 1!**

Immediately afterwards, the car then blew up and an explosion sound was heard and was being shown too. Despite this, no one was injured and the cows weren't harmed. We see Andrew and Chaosky lying on the ground, groaning and getting up.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew got up, still wearing that bandanna. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I should be alright," Chaosky exclaimed as he then got up. "Thank you for your concern Andrew."

"Don't mention buddy," Andrew said. "I'm here to help you."

"I appreciate that Andrew." Chaosky got up as Andrew approached him. They then saw the wrecked car which was no longer drivable.

"Oh no, the car is ruined," Chaosky grunted. "Damn in, why did I have to install that feature?"

"What feature?" Andrew tilted his head in confusion.

"I had set a self-destruct setting for the car that'll occur only when the car is out of gas and there isn't a single gas station in sight," Chaosky explained. "Now I know that it was the stupidest thing I have ever done."

"Damn Chaosky, that must suck," Andrew said. "I'm sorry that that had to happen."

Chaosky then sighed as he knew this wasn't Andrew's fault.

"Don't blame yourself Andrew, you honestly had no idea." Chaosky informed him.

"Well Chaosky, I'm just glad that we're both safe from the destruction," Andrew got to the point.

"Yeah, that's all that matters now," Chaosky agreed. "Is that we're both safe and sound."

"Uh huh," Andrew said as he examined the field and noticed all the cows that were present as a bunch of mooing sounds were heard from them. "This field has a lot of cows present Chaosky."

"I can tell Andrew," Chaosky said. "And I also know that we are nearby the town of Lemon Brook too based on what the map I have is showing."

"You have a map on hand?"

"Yup, I kept it just in case something like this happened."

Andrew chuckled and then commented.

"Now that's what I call being crazy prepared," Andrew admitted.

"You got it, always expect the unexpected."

"You said it," Andrew then realized that the only way they can get to the Eds is by traveling the old fashion way. "Well I guess we'll just have to travel on foot from here on out."

"I guess your right Andrew," Chaosky said. "Let's shove off."

"And here we go."

The two of them decided to travel on foot, as Andrew had that gun in his back pocket and Chaosky kept that map on hand as they both traveled through the grassy field that had a lot of cows present…

* * *

Sometime later, they had passed a fence and they were still walking in some grassy plains. Chaosky then looked at the map and saw something that got his interest.

"Hey Andrew, according to the map, there's suppose to be a gag joke factory of some kind pass a field of sunflowers which is just three miles from here," Chaosky exclaimed. "We are almost in Lemon Brook too."

"I see," Andrew recalled going to Lemon Brook once before to head to the school to see Eddy from that one time the Cobblers were against the Lumpers and lost miserably and because Eddy was acting as a mascot to be a attention seeker, it caused the Lumpers to take him in and duck taped him to the back of the bus, with lemons in his mouth. Andrew realized he was going to the mascot convention in Lemon Brook decided to go after him. Unfortunately, the school kicked Eddy out as they had lost at their home game and they saw Eddy as bad luck, so Eddy was escorted by Andrew back to Peach Creek and to the Cul-de-sac. Now here he is again, heading to Lemon Brook with Chaosky this time, and they were going to rescue the Eds from the supposedly blood thirsty kids that were craving revenge on the Eds. Andrew hoped that he and Chaosky could save them before its too late.

After a moment of thinking, Andrew then felt the need to comment.

"Hey Chaosky, do you think Eddy's brother is the one that runs the gag factory?"

"I honestly have no idea Andrew," Chaosky admitted.

"Neither do I," Andrew said. "I have no idea where Eddy's brother lives, so I can't be sure about it."

"Yeah now that you mention it, I don't know where he lives either," Chaosky checked the map and there was nothing on it regarding Eddy's Brother's home. "Well it doesn't matter now, we should just go and save the Eds before the kids get to them first."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew smiled. "I bet the Eds are at the gag factory right now! Let's go there!"

"Ah ah Andrew, first we have to get through the sunflower field which is just a couple miles away from here," Chaosky pointed out. "We have to get through there first if we have any hopes on getting to the factory."

"Yeah that makes sense," Andrew got what Chaosky was getting at. "Let's head to the sunflower field!"

"I must say Andrew, I really like your enthusiasm with this journey," Chaosky stated.

"What can I say," Andrew admitted. "It comes with becoming a badass."

"I know bud, I know," Chaosky chuckled at that. "Now c'mon, we gotta get to the Eds before the kids do."

"Way ahead of you Chaosky," Andrew grinned. "Let's rock!"

"You got it!"

And so the two of them walked on foot as they headed for the gag factory, but they had to get through the sunflower field first to get there. There journey was just beginning. The two of them headed for the sunflower field, unaware that they would be running into three very familiar sisters within the field that have a similar mission that the two of them were on. Boy, they are going to be in for a surprise in that sunflower field…

* * *

 **END OF PART 1…**

 **YUP, THAT'S IT FOR THIS PART! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF THE ADVENTURE IN CASE YOU ARE ALL WONDERING! I DO HOPE THIS STORY IS GOING GOOD SO FAR!**

 **NOW I APOLOGIZE THAT THE KANKERS DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! TO MAKE IT UP TO THAT, THEY** _ **WILL**_ **APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!**

 **NOW I'M PRETTY SURE ALL OF YOU ARE SURPRISED THAT CHAOSKY HAS SUCH STUFF LIKE A LASSO GUN, A COOL CAR THAT HE HAD (UNTIL IT SELF-DESTRUCTED), AND ALSO HAD THE ACCESS TO THE OTHER HOUSES WHICH THE PARENTS GRANTED HIM PERMISSION TO CONTROL WHILE THEY WENT ON VACATION FOR THE WEEK! I DID THIS TO BUILD UP A BIT ON CHAOSKY'S CHARACTER AND GRANT HIM WITH SOME HIDDEN DEPTHS SINCE HE HAS HARDLY MADE ANY LARGE ROLES IN THE STORIES I DID FOR THIS SERIES PRIOR TO THIS! AND AS FOR HOW THE STUFF HE HAS SEEMS TO BE SPY BASED, KEEP IN MIND THAT PRIOR TO ME WORKING ON THIS SERIES, I DID CREATE STORIES FOR TOTALLY SPIES, SO THOSE WHO KNOW THAT SHOW TOO AND HAVE READ MY STORIES FROM THAT SERIES WILL GET WHAT I'M SAYING!**

 **AS FOR ANDREW, HE'S DEFINITELY BECOMING A BADASS, WITH THE BLUE BANDANNA ON HIS HEAD FOR A START, TO MAKE HIM LOOK LIKE A BADASS, BUT LATER CHAPTERS WILL ALLOW HIM TO SHINE THROUGH AND REVEAL HIS BADASSERY TO SURFACE! HOPE THAT'LL BE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO AS WELL!**

 **ANOTHER THING, THROUGHOUT THIS STORY, THE KANKERS REALLY WILL START WARMING UP TO ANDREW, DUE TO CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, AND EVEN THOUGH THEY SEE HIM AS THEIR ONLY FRIEND CURRENTLY, THEY'LL GET EVEN CLOSER TO HIM WITH THE DEVELOPMENT THEY'LL BE GOING THROUGH!**

 **FINALLY, ANDREW WILL HAVE SEVERAL MOMENTS WHERE HE CAN BE VERY SERIOUS AS WELL AS COMPETENT WHEN IT COMES TO CERTAIN SITUATIONS! THEY'LL BE THE PART WHERE ANDREW INFORMS THE KANKERS THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY DON'T WANT TO AND IF THEY FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH IT, BUT HE ALSO TELLS THEM THAT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULDN'T BE FRIENDS WITH THEM! HE EVEN GIVES THEM TIPS ON HOW TO WIN THEIR FRIENDSHIP! THAT'LL BE IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

 **ANYHOW, NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY ARRIVE AT THE SUNFLOWER FIELD, THE KANKERS APPEAR AND SHOWN IN THE FIELD AS IN ADDITION TO SAVING THE EDS, THEY ARE ALSO HOPING ON SAVING ANDREW FROM THE KIDS WRATH, SHOWING THAT THEY DO APPRECIATE HIM, EVEN THOUGH THEY AREN'T AWARE THAT ANDREW ISN'T WITH THE EDS AND HE'S ON A SIMILAR MISSION WITH CHAOSKY! ANDREW AND CHAOSKY WILL END UP TEAMING UP WITH THE KANKERS TO RESCUE THE EDS DUE TO SIMILAR GOALS AND THEY GO WITH IT, AFTER THE KANKERS LOST JIMMY AND SARAH WHO ESCAPED FROM THEM PRIOR TO THAT MOMENT! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE THE KANKERS WILL REACT WHEN THEY FIND OUT ANDREW IS UNHARMED? AND WILL THEY MAKE A GOOD TEAM IN RESCUING THE EDS? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **NOW ONLY DO THIS IF YOU LIKE, BUT LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE, ASIDE FROM THE UPDATE THAT THIS STORY MIGHT BE LONGER THAN SIX CHAPTERS, SO DON'T BE SURPRISED ABOUT THAT! NOW BEFORE I GET DISTRACTED, AND UNTIL NEXT TIME, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THIS STORY CONTINUING AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	2. Teaming Up with the Kankers

**Alright now everyone, here is part 2 to this story now!**

 **Okay, now for this chapter, Andrew and Chaosky arrive to the Sunflower Field that leads to the Gag Factory, they encounter the Kankers and they all decide to team up to find the Eds since they both have a similar mission that they're on. How will this go? Will the Kankers be willing to team up with Andrew and Chaosky? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE ENTRANCE OF THE SUNFLOWER FIELD:**

After quite a bit of traveling through the grassy plains, Andrew and Chaosky have finally made it to the Sunflower Field that they needed to head to find the Gag Factory that they needed to track down. Once the two of them stopped in front of the field, they were both amazed by what they were seeing.

"Wow Chaosky," Andrew was mesmerized. "These are some huge sunflowers."

"Yeah, they sure are," Chaosky smiled. "Well this is the Sunflower Field that we are looking for."

"Yup, well there's no time to waste," Andrew got to the point. "We got to get through this field if we ever want to have hopes on reaching the Gag Factory."

"Correct, and we got to make sure we find the Eds before the kids do," Chaosky nods.

"That's right and we have this gun on us in case something does happen," Andrew took out the lasso gun.

"Well, let's go," Chaosky walked towards the sunflower field.

"Right behind you Chaosky," Andrew rushed over as the both of them then entered the Sunflower Field, unaware that three other people are also located in that field…

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within the Sunflower Field, the Kanker sisters were shown and it appears that they got lost in the field. They had a big wagon in their possession as they were also on a mission to rescue the Eds from the bloodthirsty kids. Originally they had possession of Jimmy and Sarah, both of whom were forced to pull the wagon like a couple of horses or pack mules and it felt like the Kankers were putting them through labor. Sarah ended up outsmarting Lee and she managed to get away along with Jimmy and while May was ordered to chase after them, it led them into the Sunflower Field where the two little kids managed to escape from them. While Jimmy and Sarah escaped from the field, the Kankers were lost in the field, as they were a little ticked off.

"I can't believe it," Marie growled. "We lost those two twerps!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that they decided to head into this big sunflower field," May defend herself.

"Well your still stupid, and plus little Ms. Loudmouth and Dutch are probably out of this field by now," Marie sneered.

"I thought we were on an important mission like rescuing our Eds," May argued.

"That's not the only thing we're suppose to rescue," Marie snapped. "We are also saving our Andrew from those bloodthirsty kids damn it!"

"I know that," May yelled. "But we are never gonna find him or the Eds if we can't get out of here!"

"Well maybe we would if you would stop arguing and start searching for a way out!" Marie shouted.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH YOU TWO," Lee yelled, hearing just about enough of the pointless argument. "We got some men to rescue, and we also got a man who is considered our only friend that we need to save from those kids that are out for their blood!"

"I get that Lee," Marie retorted. "But how the hell are we going to get out of this field?"

"Just follow my directions girls," Lee stated. "May, get the wagon will ya!?"

With a sigh, May then grabbed the wagon and started pulling it as the Kanker Sisters started searching for a way out of the field so they could save the Eds and Andrew (unaware that the latter was already in the field as we speak)…

* * *

While that was going on, Andrew and Chaosky were going through the Sunflower Field, as the former was wondering if they were lost in the field.

"Hey Chaosky, are we lost in this huge sunflower field," Andrew questioned.

"I don't think so," Chaosky stated, looking at the map for a moment. "The map says we are going in the right direction, so we should be heading the right way."

"Well that's good," Andrew sighed in relief. "I just hope we can find the Eds before the kids do."

"Uh huh," Chaosky simply responded as he put the map away and looked off into the distance.

"I mean, if it's absolutely necessary, I might have to use the lasso gun on the kids that are after the Eds," Andrew started speaking. "I don't want to hurt them; I just want to teach them a lesson. It'll be for their own good…"

As Andrew kept speaking, Chaosky then saw three people in the distance and went wide eyed as he saw three sisters that he recognized. The two of them kept walking as Andrew continued to speak.

"I wonder if Jimmy and Sarah have plans to hunt down the Eds." Andrew wondered.

"Kankers," Chaosky said.

"Nah Chaosky, the Kankers couldn't be out to hunt down the Eds," Andrew commented with his eyes closed. "They weren't even affected by the scam."

"No Andrew, look," Chaosky then had Andrew open his eyes and look off into the distance. Andrew then saw the Kankers for himself and went wide eyed too.

"Whoa, what are they doing here," Andrew questioned.

"I guess we should just find out," Chaosky said. "Shall we?"

"Uh huh,"

Andrew and Chaosky then went over to the Kankers to see what they were doing here…

* * *

"Oh… We're never going to find our way out of here…" May complained.

"Eh quit your whinin' and put some muscle into it," Lee barked. "The Eds and Andrew aren't gonna find themselves you know!"

"Yeah, so quit being stupid and let's go!" Marie agreed.

May sighed as she then heard something in the distance.

 _"Hey!"_

"Do you girls hear that," May asked.

"Oh it's probably just your imagination running loose again," Lee concluded.

"No, listen," May listened closely.

 _"Hey girls!"_

"That sounds like…Andrew!" May recognized the voice.

"Yeah I get it May, our Andrew is probably wanting us to save him," Marie dismissed. "Which reminds me, let's move!"

"I'm serious girls, I think Andrew's in this sunflower field!" May cried out.

Before either Lee or Marie could counter that statement, they then hear the voice for themselves.

"HEY KANKERS! OVER HERE!"

"Eh, I wonder who that could be," Lee wondered as the three of them turned around and looked surprised by what they saw. It really was Andrew, and he was accompanied with Chaosky. The girls had no idea what Andrew was doing here, they thought that he was with the Eds and were worried that the kids would be out for his blood along with the other Eds.

When Andrew finally caught up to them, he then spoke.

"Hey Kankers,"

After a moment of silence, Lee decided to shake her head and ask an important question.

"Andrew? Okay, what's going on," Lee asked. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Yeah kid, aren't you supposed to be with the Eds," Marie questioned.

"Uh actually, Chaosky and I are on a journey to save the Eds," Andrew stated. "What are you girls doing in this field?"

"What do you think squirt, we are on a rescue mission to save our Eds from the kids," Lee commented. "And we were going to rescue you too."

"Yeah," May then spoke. "Since you are our only friend, we wanted to make sure the kids weren't after your blood just like they are with the Eds."

"Oh, thanks girls, I appreciate your concern," Andrew sounded touched. "But I actually want to save the Eds before the kids get to them."

"And I'm accompanying him." Chaosky added.

"Well it's good to know that they haven't gotten you cute face," Marie cooed pinching his cheek. "And they aren't going to either because we are taking you in."

"You heard right bub," Lee agreed. "Those nasty kids aren't going to do anything to you and your coming with us while we save our Eds."

"Hey! That's a great idea," Andrew came up with an idea. "How about we all team up together and save the Eds, as a team? This would make sense since we all want to save the Eds and we are after the same thing, so it's a great idea to work as a team."

"That…is actually a good idea kid," Marie was shocked that he came up with such a plan by himself. "Maybe you can help us get out of this sunflower field too."

"Great thinking Marie," Lee grinned. "This way our Eds will be saved and we will know that our Andrew is safely in our possession."

"I like that idea girls," May grinned too. "I think we should team up!"

"I think it's a good idea too," Chaosky wasn't bothered by the idea of him and Andrew teaming up with the Kankers, especially since now they see Andrew as their only friend. Maybe this'll be the perfect opportunity to get to find out more about the sisters and learn that there is more to them than being loving bullies who enjoy forcing themselves onto the Eds all the time. "After all I do have a map and I can escort us all out of this Sunflower Field so we can head to our destination."

"Yeah, Chaosky and I were heading to the Gag Factory in Lemon Brook," Andrew told them. "I think the Eds are hiding out there currently away from the kids."

"Hehehe, this kid is much smarter than I thought," Lee grinned. "What do you say girls?"

"Sounds good Lee," Marie grinned too. "I think we should head there to find our Eds."

"Yeah!" May went with it too.

"Sounds good to me," Chaosky looked at that map again and then pointed to a particular direction. "I believe the exit is that way!"

"Alright, let's not forget the wagon!" Lee reminded them of the wagon they had possession of as Andrew saw the wagon for himself. Andrew then felt like he had to do what he thought the Kankers wanted him to do. As a result, he decided to walk on over to the wagon himself. Before he could do the honor, Lee ended up grabbing him by the back of the shirt and brought up close to her and had him facing her.

"Whoa whoa whoa there, just what do you think your doing, little Mr. Badass," Lee questioned.

"Uh, I was going to pull the wagon," Andrew simply said.

"Oh no you don't, your too good for that mister," Lee denied him from doing that. "We aren't going to let our friend work himself up with _all that_."

"Yeah and besides cute face, we might need you to be _our_ badass and stop those kids that are after the Eds," Marie approached him and pinched his cheek yet again.

"Okay, I understand," Andrew went with it as Lee dropped him. "Then who's going to pull it."

"Yo May, get pulling with the wagon!" Lee commanded her youngest sister.

Not wanting to argue with her, May then went and was being the one to pull the wagon like a horse. Andrew then approached May with a look of concern as he then asked her.

"Hey May, are you sure your okay with doing this?" Andrew had to ask.

"I should be fine Andrew, I'm use to this kind of stuff by now," May informed him. "Thanks though."

"It's no problem." Andrew said.

"Alright guys let's go," Chaosky shouted. "Follow me!"

"Let's go girls," Lee commanded. "You too Andrew!"

"Alright," Andrew smiled.

"Okay." May then went and pulled the wagon as they all decided to find their way out of the field as Chaosky was leading them. It was then Marie grabbed Andrew and brought him close as she then commented.

"By the way bub, I love your blue bandanna that your wearing on your heading," She smirked devilishly. "It makes you look like a total badass."

"Oh, uh…" Andrew blushed as the blue haired Kanker rubbed her finger on his chest. "Thanks for that Marie."

"Yeah yeah, your welcome too, Andrew," Marie as she got a good look at Andrew and his bode, and was impressed by what she saw. He looked more than just a badass, he looked like a man; a real man through her eyes.

 _Jesus, Andrew really looks hot and very s-s-s-sex…Wait, what am I saying?!_ Marie yelled mentally. _Get yourself together dammit! Come on Marie, keep it together! Still, Andrew looks like a real man. Am I…developing feelings for him? After what had happened at that dance?_

Marie had to fight a blush off. Ever since the night of the Peach Creek Jr. High Dance, where Marie felt like she was dissed by Double D who decided to dance with Nazz instead of her, she had been feeling off; specifically from the part where Andrew went to see her in the woods and agreed to dance with her to make her feel better, despite the fact that he claimed that he was terrible at dancing. After that, Marie felt like reconsidering how she originally saw Andrew as a companion from that dance, he was very attractive through her eyes, although they did form a friendship after the whole bullying misunderstanding with Double D, along with her two sisters. True Andrew acts odd and strange most of the time and there are times where he doesn't make sense, but he was still such a nice and sweet kid, and Kankers wouldn't normally admit that at all. Still, Marie couldn't help but slightly blush at what she was just thinking.

In Andrew's case, being near Marie made him feel overjoyed, seeing that she was his secret crush, he wasn't bothered by it. He only hoped that sometime soon, he can finally muster up the courage to tell Marie that he has a crush on her, hoping that there wouldn't be any rejection.

 _I sure hope she doesn't reject me. God she is so beautiful with her blue shiny hair and her blue eyeliner…_ Andrew was blushing as he and Marie noticed each other blushing and shook their heads, just to get it off and get rid of the thoughts they had on their minds. The Kankers, Andrew and Chaosky continued to find their way out of the sunflower field, with Chaosky leading them in the direction to the way out…

* * *

Sometime later, the five of them were going through the sunflower field, almost getting to the way out. Marie then decided to ask Andrew a question.

"Say Andrew, mind if I ask you something," She flickered her eyelashes towards him as Andrew was taken aback by this.

"Sure…what's up?"

"Listen kid, do you know what the Eds did with the kids to anger them and cause them to go bloodthirsty for them?"

"I honestly have no idea what happened," Andrew admitted. "All that I know is that they had put together the Scam of the Century and scammed some of the kids, and then something went wrong and the kids got pissed about it."

"I think I can tell you about it," Chaosky got their attention. "I know more about it than Andrew does."

"You do," Marie said as she approached him, grabbing Andrew's hand and brought him with her. "Well start talking squirt."

"Gladly, here's how it started…" Chaosky then started to explain to them.

Chaosky spent the next several minutes or so explaining to the Kankers about the scam Eddy came up with and how it went horribly wrong and it caused the kids that got affected by it (Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Jonny) to get severely injured and now were pissed at them and wanted bloodthirsty revenge against them.

"…and that is why the kids have gone pissed and are now wanting bloodthirsty revenge against them." Chaosky finished his explanation.

"Oh, so little Eddy decided to pull one of his petty little scams again, right," Lee questioned.

"That's what I said," Chaosky said. "But this wasn't an ordinary scam, it was the biggest scam that he came up with, hence why it's called the 'Scam of the Century'."

"I get it squirt," Marie understood. "So this pitiful 'Scam of the Century' went horribly wrong and backfired to the point of injuring some of the kids and causing them to be full blown pissed and are now out for their blood, is that correct?"

"Uh huh," Chaosky nodded.

"I'm just as surprised here," Andrew commented. "I could never imagine the kids going all bloodthirsty and vengeful towards me."

"Yeah goober, because we wouldn't let them do that to you!" The way Marie shouted that got Andrew to jump and flinch, as she took notice of this. As a result, Marie then pinched his cheek for the third time and then gave him a noogie, snickering while at it. "Andrew you can be such a cracker at times."

"Yeah kid," Lee agreed with this as she elbowed him. "You're so cute when you do your ridiculous oddball crap."

"Gee, that's…good," Andrew struggled to come up with an answer to that.

"It's more than good bub," Marie let him go. "In your case, its goof-tacular!"

She then playfully punched him in the arm as she then cackled madly as Lee was snickering as well.

"Good one Marie," Lee commented while snickering.

"Yeah, I think Andrew is goof-elicious," May added while pulling that wagon.

She then started chuckling too as Andrew was blushing slightly. Marie then noticed this and then commented.

"I'm just messing with you kid," She rubbed his head with one hand and rubbed his cheek with the other. "I just _love_ doing this with you cute face."

"I think I know that Marie." Andrew smiled slightly.

"Oh take it easy will ya Andrew," Marie told him. "Don't be so uptight about this."

"Yeah squirt," Lee agreed with this. "Loosen up a bit will ya?"

"Okay…" Andrew said as the Kankers started cackling again as Andrew then joined in with them.

"Hey you four, I would love to listen to you cackle, but I need your attention," Chaosky told them. "I found the way out of this sunflower field."

The Kankers and Andrew then stopped as they had given Chaosky their full attention.

"Well bub, don't just stand there, show us," Lee demanded.

"Certainly," Chaosky was willing to go with it. "This way!"

The Kankers and Andrew then followed him as May was still pulling that wagon and the five of them went to find the way out of the sunflower field…

* * *

Sometime later, the five of them finally got out of the sunflower field.

"Whew, we're finally out of the sunflower field, "Andrew wiped his forehead.

"About time too," Marie sighed. "That field was really getting to me."

"Tell me about it Marie," Lee agreed. "That field caused my hair to be all messed up."

"Huff…huff...Glad we're finally out of there too," May panted still dragging the wagon.

"Glad we are all out of there." Andrew commented as the Kankers knew that Jimmy and Sarah were long gone by now.

"Well it looks like we had lost those twerps," Lee commented.

"Yeah, looks like Ms. Loudmouth and Dutch are no longer here," Marie said.

"Don't you mean Sarah and Jimmy," Andrew informed them.

"Yeah, what he said," Lee commented.

"Anyway guys, I think we have entered Lemon Brook, and the factory is just up the road here," Chaosky pointed to the road where a building was in the distance, revealed to be the Gag Factory that they were looking for.

"Alright, excellent work Chaosky," Andrew praised him.

"Yup, now you know what to do if we run into the kids first?"

"I sure do, I fire this lasso gun at them," Andrew took out said lasso gun as the Kankers saw this. "It'll hogtie them up and that'll stop them in there tracks and keep them from hurting the Eds."

"Whoa," The Kankers were surprised by this.

"Where did you get that?" May asked.

"Oh, Chaosky gave this to me," Andrew explained. "He kept it just in case something like this would occur."

"Did he also happen to order that from eBay?" Marie questioned.

"Yup." Andrew nodded.

"That figures," Marie stated. "Still it also looks kickass like your appearance."

"Gee, thanks for that…" Andrew blushed lightly.

"Okay kickass or not, we got a factory to head for, don't we?" Lee reminded them.

"Of course, let's go to the factory now!" Chaosky shouted.

"Yeah I hope the Eds are safe," Andrew said. "And the kids haven't gotten to them."

"I don't think they have, now let's shove off!"

"Right!"

The five of them then headed for the Gag Factory that was just in the distance as they were planning on hoping the Eds were there and the kids didn't get to them…

* * *

After passing by some more sunflowers that were in the field, the five of them finally made it to the Gag Factory.

"Whew, we finally made it," Chaosky sighed.

"Yeah, I was not expecting us to have to go through yet another field of sunflowers," Andrew retorted.

"You're speaking my language kid," Marie agreed with this. "Where the hell did those sunflowers come from anyway?"

"Dunno," Chaosky shrugged. "Probably was just a means to keep the plot going…?"

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense," Andrew went with it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get in there," Lee shouted.

Andrew then went up to the front door and noticed it was knocked off its hinges.

"Damn, the door has been knocked off its hinges somehow," Andrew remarked.

"Odd," Chaosky simply said.

"You don't suppose that someone was already here before us don't ya," May questioned.

"Most likely,"

"Enough, whether someone was here already or not, we got men that we need to rescue," Lee commanded.

"Yeah, let's see if they are here," Marie agreed with this.

"Yeah and if we happen to run into one of the kids," Andrew showed the lasso gun for emphasis. "I'll fire this at them."

"Exactly Andrew," Chaosky said. "Now let's go find the Eds."

Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers entered the factory with hopes on finding the Eds. The five of them still had a ways to go, as the Kankers will end up learning something from this experience that they are going through, and Andrew will be gaining something from this journey too. There was still a lot that they had to overcome and a lot to encounter, experience, and gain from this quest…

* * *

 **END OF PART 2…**

 **YUP, THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS SHORTER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE! YOU SEE, I WANT TO SAVE THE PART WHERE THE KANKERS REVEAL THEIR EARLY LIFE AND HOW THEY BECOME WHO THEY ARE CURRENTLY, ALONG WITH ANDREW INFORMING THEM THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BECOME THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY DON'T WANT THAT OR IF THEY DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE WITH IT, FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **NOW AS A BIT OF INFORMATION, AFTER WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO MARIE DURING THAT DANCE WHEN ANDREW DECIDED TO DANCE WITH HER TO CHEER HER UP (DESPITE THE FACT THAT HE CAN'T DANCE), SHE HAS SLOWLY STARTED TO GAIN FEELINGS FOR HIM BUT THOSE FEELINGS ARE BEING KEPT A SECRET FOR NOW. THERE IS A BIT OF DEVELOPMENT ON HER PART THERE TOO!**

 **ALSO, THE KANKERS WILL GO THROUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT TOGETHER THROUGHOUT THE NEXT THREE TO FOUR CHAPTERS, ESPECIALLY AFTER THEIR BACKSTORY ABOUT THEIR FATHERS AND THERE MOTHER ARE REVEALED AND WHAT THEY HAD TO DEAL WITH WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER!**

 **ANOTHER THING, WHEN ANDREW TELLS THEM THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS IF THEY DON'T WANT THAT, AND WHEN ANDREW SUGGESTS THAT THEY CAN STILL BE FRIENDS WITH THEM, THE KANKERS KEEP THAT IN MIND AND EVENTUALLY CONSIDER IT AFTER THEIR CHARACTERIZATION HAS BEEN DEVELOPED FURTHER IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! HOPE YOU'RE ALL HYPED ABOUT THAT!**

 **LASTLY, MORE ABOUT ANDREW WILL BE REVEALED LIKE WHY HE IS SO HAPPY AND OPTIMISTIC ALL THE TIME, WHERE CHAOSKY CAME FROM, AND WHY ANDREW STILL KEEPS CHAOSKY AROUND. THAT'LL PROBABLY BE REVEALED IN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! I LOOK FORWARD TO DEVELOPING THAT TOO!**

 **ANYHOW, NEXT TIME, ANDREW, CHAOSKY AND THE KANKERS FIND THAT THE EDS AREN'T IN THE FACTORY ANYMORE, ANDREW ASKS THE KANKERS WHY THEY ACT THE WAY THEY DO TO THE OTHERS AND WHY THEY WANT THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS SO MUCH! ALSO, THE KANKERS (LEE TO BE PRECISE) TELL HIM ABOUT THEIR EARLY LIFE AND BACKSTORY REGARDING THEIR THREE SEPARATE FATEHRS AND HOW THEIR MOTHER DELT WITH THEM, AND WHY THEY ACT THE WAY THEY DO! AND ANDREW INFORMS THEM THAT THEY CAN'T FORCE THE EDS TO BE THEIR BOYFRIENDS SINCE THEY DON'T WANT THAT BUT HE ASSURES THEM THAT THEY CAN STILL BE FRIENDS WITH THEM AND PLANS ON GIVING THEM TIPS ON HOW TO WIN THEIR FRIENDSHIPS! HOW WILL THIS TURN OUT? WHY DO THE KANKERS ACT THE WAY THEY DO? WHAT ABOUT THEIR EARLY LIFE WITH THEIR THREE SEPARATE FATHERS? HOW WILL ANDREW TAKE THIS IN? AND HOW WILL THE KANKERS REACT WHEN ANDREW SUGGESTS TO THEM TO FORM A FRIENDSHIP WITH THE EDS RATHER THAN A FORCED RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL GET HYPED FOR THIS AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	3. Kanker's Backstory and Andrew's Talk

**Alright now readers, here is part 3 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers are in the Gag Factory, finding out the Eds aren't there anymore, the Kankers end up revealing their back-story regarding their early life, their three separate fathers and mother, and how they became who they are today, along with Andrew telling them that they can't force the Eds to become their boyfriends if they don't want to and he explains that love is a mutual feeling and how the Kankers feel their relationship with the Eds is essentially one-sided, and it just won't work, but he will tell them that they can become friends with the Eds despite that and he'll even give some suggestions on how to do so. How will all this turn out? What is the Kankers' back-story regarding their fathers and mother? How did they become who they are today? How will Andrew react to that? And how will the Kankers react when Andrew tells them that a relationship with the Eds won't work, but suggests that forming a friendship with them is possible? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE GAG FACTORY:**

Inside of the Gag Factory, Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers had just entered the building and saw how huge it was. They also noticed that it was a mess. There were fake snakes that came out of a snake in a can all over the place, there were items that were normally used for pranks, and practical jokes lying around, the conveyer belt and mulcher looked like it was recently used, the floor to the office upstairs looked like it had crumbled and there was debris right below where it had crumbled. It was a huge mess and this got Andrew, Chaosky and even the Kankers shocked by this.

"Wow, get a look of this place," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, it is a huge mess," Chaosky agreed. "No one bothered to clean up the last time they used this place."

"Well, it looks like whoever made a mess of this place never bothered to clean up after themselves," Lee commented.

"I get that Lee," Marie said. "What kind of man could do this?"

"Don't get your hopes up Marie," Lee informed her. "The guy probably wasn't worth the trouble anyway."

"Eh, your right Lee," Marie went with it. "I still wonder who did this."

"Hey guys, don't you think someone was here before us," May wondered. "I think someone was here before we showed up."

Andrew thought for a moment and it then hit him.

"Guys, I think May has a point, the place is a mess, the door has been knocked off its hinges, the conveyer belt and mulcher have been recently used, and there is so much junk lying around," Andrew explained. "Not to mention the office upstairs looked like it had crumpled above."

"Andrew's right," Chaosky agreed. "Someone was probably here before us so it might be best if we find out who was here last."

"And find out if the Eds are still here!" Andrew shouted.

"That too," Chaosky said. "I check the office upstairs, while you and the Kankers look around here for anything."

"Okay, be careful Chaosky," Andrew told him.

"I will Andrew,"

Chaosky then went to see if he could look in the office upstairs while Andrew and the Kankers decided to investigate the remainder of the factory.

"Well what are we waiting for," Lee said. "Let's go find our Eds."

"Yeah Lee, let's see if they are hiding out in here," Marie said.

"Okay," May said.

"This means you too Andrew," Lee informed him.

"You got it," Andrew went with this.

The four of them then decided to search through the factory to find any traces of the Eds anywhere here…

* * *

Several minutes later, the Kankers and Andrew found no traces of the Eds at all and realized one thing; they had probably left the factory already.

"Damn, the Eds already left the place judging from what we found," Andrew stated.

"The kid's right girls, the Eds aren't here anymore," Lee agreed with this. "Wonder where our Eds are heading to next."

"Where ever they are heading, those kids aren't going to mess with our Eds," Marie commented.

"Yeah, our boyfriends are in need of our help this time," May added. "We got to find out where they went."

"But first that Chaosky squirt is still looking for clues," Lee stated. "So we might as well just wait it out a bit."

"Yeah Lee," Marie said.

"It'll be worth finding our boyfriends before the kids do," May commented.

That got Andrew thinking about a bunch of stuff; why do the Kankers want the Eds to be their boyfriends so much? Are they even aware of how the Eds feel about them? Better question, where did they even come from? And lastly, how did the Kankers become who they are today? Andrew knew that there was another story behind the Kankers as to why they act the way they do. He already found out why Sarah acts like a spoiled brat (due to parental favorism) and why Kevin acts like a jerk jock (something to do with Eddy's brother), but he didn't know why the Kankers act like loving bullies that also tend to bully the other kids in the cul-de-sac a lot. Andrew felt like it didn't hurt to find out the truth behind them, so he felt it was a good time to ask them while Chaosky was still looking for some sort of clue that might lead them to the Eds.

Taking in a deep breath, Andrew decided to get their attention.

"Excuse me, girls?"

The Kankers heard Andrew and that got their attention as they were wondering what the heck he wanted to say.

"What is it," Lee asked sternly.

Andrew took another deep breath and then asked them.

"Listen, it had just come to mind recently and I really want to ask, why do you girls like the Eds so much, and why do you act the way you girls do with everyone? How did you three become the Kankers that everyone is terrified of interacting with and how did it happen?"

The Kankers were actually taken aback by such a question (particularly Lee) as no one had ever dared to ask such a question like that before. The Kankers didn't know what to think; Andrew just asked how they became the Kanker Sisters that everyone is terrified and how they became what they are known for. The Kankers had to think about this for several moments, taking in the questions Andrew asked them. Should they tell Andrew about their early life; about their back-story no less? Should they also tell him how they were raised and how their mother was treated had a significant impact on them? Could they trust him with such information? Normally, the Kankers often obliged to a rule to keep their back-story a secret from most people, but since Andrew was the nicest kid they ever encountered, someone who had always showed them respect; something no one outside of the family ever showed them and the fact that they actually see him as a friend of theirs and they started changing on how they viewed Andrew from the day they brought him to their trailer for the first time, it shouldn't hurt to tell him the truth about their early life and what they went through, right?

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Lee ended up mustering up a rather amused grin on her face and she decided to break the silence.

"So, your asking us why we Kankers act the way we do and how we became the Kankers we are known for being currently, right?" Lee questioned with interest.

"Well, only if you girls feel alright with it," Andrew stated. "You don't have to tell me if your not comfortable with it."

"Nah squirt, you asked us, and maybe as our friend, we should be able to tell you what you want to know," Lee insisted. "By the way kid, your probably the first person who has ever asked us that."

"Really?"

"Mhmm," Lee nodded. "Now we normally don't tell anyone our Kanker secret at all, but since you're our friend, I'll make you an exception. Does that sound good to you?"

"Hmmm, I think it's a good idea," Andrew wasn't bother by it as the Kankers waited for a minute when Lee then asked.

"Well, what are you waiting for squirt," She asked. "Come on over and take a seat, we won't bite ya."

"Yeah cute face," Marie grinned. "We won't cause _too_ much of a scene."

"Yeah what they said," May added.

"Oh, okay,"

Andrew then took a seat between Marie and May who decided to sit close to him for the sake of keeping him company. Lee then took a seat right in front of him as she then cleared her throat.

"So uh…Andrew, to start us off, I guess I'll go back to the beginning," Lee started. "And I'll explain to you what our Ma had told us when we were younger, got it bub?"

"Sure," Andrew nodded as Marie wrapped her arm around his back while May rested her head on his right shoulder. "How did it start?"

Lee then cleared her throat once again as she then spoke with a rather serious tone.

"Well kid, its starts a long time ago, way before any of us were born," Lee started the back-story. "You see, before May, Marie and I were born, our Ma was always one of those girls that went to nightclubs, and she actually wasn't a bad person, and she also looked very attractive, so attractive that a lot of men that were in the area would always be smitten for her. Our Ma would normally flirt with them and tease them, but it was all in fun despite not having any interest in them. Men liked her because of her red hair and the clothes she wore that revealed a good amount of skin, including the legs, belly and parts of her upper chest right above where her breasts were, and guys were smitten by her. Aside from flirting and teasing them, Ma never dated any of those men and she remained single from what she told me. But all of that changed one day, when she was 21 and she was going to this bar when she met this man that she fell head over heels for. You getting this so far kid?"

"Uh yeah, I'm getting it so far Lee," Andrew said. "So who was the guy she fell for?"

"From what Ma told me, his name was Butch, and if you must know, he was my biological dad," Lee informed him. "The guy was a husky buffed up man who had dark blonde hair and wore shade and a leather jacket, ragged jeans and wore boots. Butch was said to have gone to the bar often to drink alcohol and when Ma first saw him, she fell for him and before you know it, they started dating. They would often go to the bar to drink a good amount of beer and alcohol while kissing, and it was good for the most part," Lee continued. "But one night, after they went on another date at the bar, Ma and Butch went back to Butch's place which was down the block and she slept in his bed. They had sex and everything under the influence of the alcohol they had."

"Oh my," Andrew was shocked by that.

"Hate to tell you kid but it goes downhill from there," Lee told him. "For a couple days after they had sex, Ma took a pregnancy test and found out it was positive, and that she was pregnant with me. After she found out the big news, she decided to inform Butch about it by going to him at the bar, and that's where things went bad."

"What happened?"

"Butch turned out to be a dick, that's what," Lee said. "For after she told him she was pregnant with their baby, Butch then left and fled the area, moving away to a far away location and acting like a big jerk to her by cutting off all contact with her, and she never heard from him again, which was both heartbreaking and backstabbing."

"That's horrible Lee," Andrew was shocked, feeling bad for what had happened.

"Yes it is kid, but it gets worse from there," Lee then continued. "After that had happened, Ma decided to move on with her life while staying pregnant with me. After Butch cut and left her, Ma decided to move herself to a new location, and decided to hang out at a Punk Rock hangout where they place Punk Rock music and live people performed there, so she would often hang out there and enjoyed herself. After going their constantly for the pass three months, she then met the next guy that she fell head over heels with, and this would happen to be the next man that she dated."

"Oh, who was that guy?" Andrew asked.

"The guy happens to go by the name Bubba, as that's what they called him, and if you should know, Bubba happens to be Marie's biological father," Lee stated. "He was a rather skinny slim dude who had blue hair, wore Punk-ish clothing, and he also wore a greaser jacket that made him look like a part of a Greaser gang, wore worn out jeans and black boots. The guy often went there at night time to chill with the boys and when Ma met him, she fell for him, and she had hoped that he wouldn't ditch her like Butch did, so giving him the benefit of the doubt, she started dating him afterwards. Bubba often took Ma places on his motorcycle, and they'd go to the Punk hangout to date and kiss and such."

"Wow."

"Anyway, several months after they had date, Ma ended up giving birth to me, and I was her first child," Lee continued. "It was too stressful for her, so there were times where she would ask our grandma to babysit me while she went out on dates with Bubba. Then as you probably guessed, after they had hungout and drank some whiskey, and alcohol, they went to Bubba's place and she ended up sleeping in his bed and guess what happened next Andrew?"

"They had sex in bed didn't they?"

"Got that right kid and she hoped that he would stay for her second daughter and it looked like she had gotten a successful relationship," Lee said. "But of course it didn't turn out like that, for a few weeks after she told Bubba that she was pregnant, she had found out something horrible about Bubba."

"What did Bubba do?"

"Why he was cheating on her and was visiting and sleeping with other girls behind her back what do you think," Lee sounded disgusted when she said that. "When she found out, she was downright furious with him that he would cheat on her just to visit other woman that he could take pleasure in sleeping with, so afterwards, she punched him in the eye and they broke up, since he was another backstabbing jerk, leading to her being single again and taking care of me while she was still pregnant with Marie."

"That is cruel," Andrew commented horrified by that.

"There's more to it cute face," Marie comment, as she noticed how he felt sorry for her since she never met her biological father.

"She's right, for after she broke up with Bubba, she then decided to move on to another location where she then decided to start working at a breakfast diner to get her mind off of the two men who were dicks to her," Lee continued. "It wasn't too bad as she kept to her work and didn't bother flirting with the guys she saw there…that is until she saw yet another man who she developed feelings for, wondering if he'll be like the other two guys she dated."

"Who was he?"

"The guy was known as Roderick, but he often liked to be called Rod, and he happens to be May's biological father, who had bright blonde hair, had some buck teeth and his clothes that he wore were a sharp contrast to what Butch and Bubba wore. He wore much neater clothes and he didn't look like he was a bad guy, so when he introduced himself to Ma, she questioned if he was anything like the previous guys she dated, and he shook his head, that he was different. So Ma and Rod ended up dating a lot. Several months after that, Ma ended up giving birth to Marie, who was her second child, and was also watched by grandma along with myself since Ma often dated Rod and went places with him. Weeks after Marie was born, Ma and Rod went to Rod's place one night after having some coffee, and they both slept in the same bed and then, well they had sex too. After a couple of days, Ma found out she was pregnant once again, this time with May as Rod was surprised by this. Now Andrew, from what Ma told me, Rod was probably the nicer of the three guys she dated, for he managed to stick with her even after May was born, but unfortunately, the good things had to come to an end as they ended their relationship with each other."

"What happened?" Andrew was curious.

"Well they broke up when May was two, and what happened was Ma was tired of the whole gender roles that she had to play with Rod and the fact that even though Rod was more sympathetic than Butch and Bubba, he proved to be a jerk too," Lee explained. "For not only did he start arguing with her more often than when they first met, he started flirting with other girls too, and once Ma found out about this, she then told him off, chewed him out for being yet another backstabbing dick to her and they broke up, not wanting to speak to him again either."

"Oh my god," Andrew was shocked.

"Well there's more to it kid, after Ma broke up with Rod, she swore to never date another man ever again," Lee informed him. "So over the years, she would raise the three of us on her own, often telling us the dangers of guys and how some men are complete jerks and dicks and that in order to keep a good boyfriend on hand, we had to be loving bullies and this led us to being what Kankers are known for, thanks to everything our Ma told us about guys and how some people can be assholes."

"I see,"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier kid, we didn't always live in Peach Creek," Lee explained. "Before that, we lived somewhere in the Pacific area near the Pacific Ocean and let me tell you, our Ma was crazy for nautical knick-knacks, which explains why we had all that stuff like the anchor, the swordfish and the ship-in-a-bottle that we had. Back to the primary focus, after Ma was tired and sick of all the boys trying to flirt with her after she swore to never date another guy again, we then moved out of that location and from what I have heard, us Kankers weren't missed by the ones that went to our previous school. We moved out of there a couple of years ago and we moved into the Park N' Flush Trailer Park in Peach Creek where our Ma started working overtime somewhere to support her family."

Andrew remembered what Marie told her about their mom the one time she revealed her passion for drawing.

"So is this where the Eds come in?"

"You bet squirt, you see when we first met the Eds, we felt that they were very cute and they were keepers so we brought them to the trailer and made them wear our dad's bathrobes that Ma had made for our fathers originally, and even after they took off from there, we continued to flirt with them, bully them to show our love, and we always forced ourselves onto them to make sure that they wouldn't run away just like our fathers did with our Ma. This has been going on for a while, and we continue to let our precious Eds know that we love them." Lee admitted to Andrew.

"What about the other kids," Andrew asked. "Didn't you try to befriend them?"

"Well kid, at one point, when we first moved down here, we wanted to put our past behind us and actually attempted to befriend some of the kids of the cul-de-sac," Lee informed him. "But unfortunately, none of them would show us even a little amount of respect and a couple of them were downright rude and disrespectful to us, so we then showed them who we really are the Kanker way. Since then we would always bully the kids if they dared to get in our way and if they decided to mess with us, especially since they didn't respect us. No one respected us for a good amount of time…that is, until you came here squirt. You were the only one who truly showed us respect and reignited a part of us that we wanted to restore and you proved yourself, so we after a while, finally decided to have you as our friend. So yeah, that's how we became who we are kid." Lee finished up as Andrew took this all in.

Andrew was shocked and saddened by what the Kankers went through. Their Ma went through three guys, each of them showing her how much of a dickhead they were and how they didn't want to support her (the closest one to wanting to support her was Rod and even he stabbed her and revealed that he was also a jerk too). Andrew knew there was another side to the Kankers and he was right, but he didn't think it would be _too_ saddening. As a result, he then decided to comment.

"Wow girls, I don't know what to say," Andrew thought of saying something. "I'm really _really_ sorry that you girls went through that kind of crap growing up, and for what had happened to your mother. I…I had no idea."

"Eh, don't get too worked up over it kid, it ain't your fault," Lee informed him as she then took a deep breath. "Still Andrew, you're probably the first _and_ only person I told this stuff to outside of our family."

"Wow, I guess it must be a family secret," Andrew said.

"Yeah and we plan on keep it a secret," Lee stated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else about this except maybe Chaosky," Andrew promised. "The other kids don't have to know if you girls don't want them to."

"Hehe, you see kid, that's what we like about you," Lee smirked. "You're open and your very respectful to us."

"And that's why you are our friend hot stud," Marie pinched his cheek.

"Yeah Andrew," May agreed too. "You're good."

"Why thanks girls, I'm happy that you are my friends too," Andrew smiled as a thought came to his mind; even after hearing their back-story, does having them have their way with the Eds a bad idea?

 _I really should talk to them about how love is a mutual feeling and they can't force the Eds to love them back._ Andrew thought. _I could also make the suggestion that they can be friends with them and give them advice on how it's possible._

The Kankers and Andrew, despite that, were having a heartwarming moment when Chaosky came back and got their attention.

"Hey guys, I was searching through the whole area and I ended up finding a label," Chaosky showed them the label which got their attention. "See, it says 'Dusty, dusty, dusty'."

"That also has Double D's name written all over it," Andrew was hyped. "Anyway it looks like the Eds aren't here anymore."

"Yeah, I guess we should head on out and continue along the journey and follow the map's direction," Chaosky stated.

"You got it Chaosky," Andrew then faced the Kankers. "Let's go girls, we got the Eds to save."

"You got that right kid," Lee grinned. "Let's go Marie and May."

"Right behind you Lee," Marie stated.

"Yeah, let's go," May jumped in as she grabbed the wagon and they then left the factory.

The five of them then left and headed on to the next location…

* * *

The five of them were now heading to a wooded area, as Andrew was talking to Chaosky about the back-story that the Kankers revealed to him as he explained everything.

"…and that's how the Kankers became who they are currently Chaosky." Andrew finished the explanation.

"Oh my god, that sounded nuts," Chaosky sounded empathic. "I had no idea they went through that."

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to talk to them regarding forcing the Eds to be their boyfriends." Andrew said.

"Go right ahead Andrew," Chaosky said.

Andrew nodded as he then went over to the Kankers.

"Excuse me girls," Andrew got their attention. "I really have to talk to you girls about something important."

"Eh, knock yourself out kid," Lee seemed interested. "Tells us what you need to."

"Yeah cute face, what's up?" Marie questioned as she looked curious too along with May.

"Okay, now this may be hard to take in, but I know that you girls like the Eds so much and that you want to have them as your boyfriends," Andrew started, with the Kankers wondering where he's getting at. "But even though I have learned why you want the Eds so much and why you act the way you do, I just want to say…that it probably isn't a good idea to make the Eds your boyfriends."

The Kankers were shocked and seemed offended by this. Andrew took notice of this and then explained some more.

"Now let me explain, what I'm trying to say is that you can't force the Eds to be your boyfriends if they don't want to and if they don't feel comfortable with it," Andrew explained. "I'm saying this because love is a mutual feeling. In order for it to be a successful relationship, both sides have to agree with it and share the same romantic feelings for each other, and based on how I've seen the Eds react towards you girls, it's not a mutual thing, it's more of a one-sided relationship."

The Kankers were now wondering what he was talking about as he continued.

"Now I realize that they mean a lot to you girls and you play rough with them to show them your love, but even when we save them from the kids, there are chances that they still don't want you as girlfriends, after all the rough housing you've done to them for a while," Andrew continued. "There have been several instances where they were freaked out by you girls. There was the time where Ed had freaked out when May wanted to give him a harmless Valentine card."

May actually winced and frowned as she remembered that, it made her feel hurt by the look on her face.

"There was the Peach Creek Jr. High dance where Double D ended up dancing with Nazz instead of Marie."

Marie recalled that and frowned too, feeling deeply hurt by that memory, but she did feel better when Andrew attempted to dance with her.

"And then there was the time where Eddy was traumatized by that whole photo incident and Lee dragged him under the table against him will and had her way with him."

Lee seemed surprised and frowned too, as she never had thought that Eddy was not enjoying it at all; she and her sisters were only doing what there mom had taught them so their men wouldn't get away from them and they wouldn't ditch them or cheat on them. Andrew then continued his explanation.

"My point is while we can do this for the Eds, you girls are going to have to respect the fact that the Eds will probably never want to be in a romantic relationship with you girls after everything you've done to them," Andrew stated. "I know this may be hard for you girls, since you are the Kankers, but it's the truth and you can't do anything about it. You have to learn to accept facts and respect their wishes all in all."

The Kankers frowned as they seemed upset. Andrew had a point though, they couldn't force the Eds in a relationship and they probably know that they don't want to love them back as they have done a lot of horrible things to them, such as making Ed less cool and stealing their money, to stealing their tree house, ruining their cruise trip they had with Jimmy and Jonny, stole their Canadian squirt guns and money and then ambushing them in the construction site using Kanker Rubber Cement to trap them and kiss them afterwards, to setting up a wedding that they fell for to marry the Kankers, and they even bothered them when they were minding their own business, even going as far as appearing in the shower with one of them. These facts alone are proof that the Eds don't want them as girlfriends. Andrew took notice of this and then decided to reassure them.

"HOWEVER, that does _not_ mean you can't become friends with them," Andrew informed them. "You girls are more than welcome to become friends with the Eds if you like, there is no harm in that. You just have to proof that you girls want to be friends with them."

The Kankers were thinking if that was a good idea as Andrew gave them tips that could help them.

"Double D is probably the easiest one to negotiate with, as all it will take to convince him is that you girls have redeemed yourself and work on the road to becoming better and you show that you want to be friends with him," Andrew explained. "Ed may not be the brightest person, but he's still a good person, and even though he has a fear with girls in general, he won't back down from monster movies and comic books and he really loves gravy, he will be open for that stuff."

Andrew then went on to Eddy.

"Eddy on the other hand, will be the toughest one to negotiate with, since he is well known for holding a grudge against someone who has harassed him several times in the past, but that doesn't mean it's not possible," Andrew stated. "The one thing that Eddy will be willing to enjoy is Jawbreakers. Aside from money, those things are what he really enjoys having and maybe, _maybe,_ he _might_ be willing to forgive."

The Kankers weren't sure of what to say about that.

"So what I'm saying girls, is that you can try to befriend the Eds and show them that you want to be friends with them," Andrew said. "And I'm not saying to give up your Kanker ways. There is such a thing as tough love from what I know, and show that despite being harsh and jerkish, deep down you girls really aren't bad people like others think you are. I do hope you understand what I'm saying."

The Kankers had to think for several minutes; would a friendship with the Eds be a better solution than a forced relationship? Would it be worth it? They know that Andrew was right with everything he said, but they had no idea what their decision should be.

After several minutes of silence, Lee finally decided to break the silence by commenting.

"Uh, kid…listen, we need to think about what you said," She stated. "Let us think about that for a bit."

"I'm alright with that," Andrew wasn't bothered by it. "Listen, I'm not going to force you girls to become friends with the Eds, that is something that you have to do on your own. I just want to let you know that it would be a better idea to form a friendship with the Eds than to form a forced one-sided relationship with them. Do you understand me?"

"Oh yes, we understand that, Andrew," Lee nodded slowly as she and her sisters needed to think about what Andrew said. "We'll think about what you told us for now."

"Yeah bub, it'll be a Kanker's promise," Marie stated.

"Alright, that sounds great." Andrew smiled again as he took in everything the Kankers told him. Since the three of them had different dads, it meant that the Kankers were half-sisters. Andrew was surprised when he figured that out.

Marie in turn was thinking about what Andrew had told her and her sister and that it would be better to form a friendship than a relationship with the Eds. She started thinking about Andrew again.

 _Maybe this cute face is right, after all Andrew definitely looks like a real man, he looks more like a keeper to me than Double Dweeb was…_ Marie thought to herself. _Okay Marie, get yourself together dammit!_

Andrew looked and saw that Marie was blushing slightly as he then blushed in response. Outside of that, the Kankers with Andrew and Chaosky continued their journey to save the Eds, as they were heading into a forest area with a river that they'll need to travel on…

* * *

 **END OF PART 3…**

 **WHEW, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO FAR! SORRY FOR THAT, IT'S JUST THE BACK STORY OF THE KANKERS PLUS THE TALK THAT ANDREW HAD ABOUT PREFERING FRIENDSHIP OVER A FORCED RELATIONSHIP WITH THE EDS TOOK UP A GOOD CHUNK OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT WAS NECESSARY TO GIVE THE KANKERS THEIR WELL DESERVED CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **NOW TO SHORTEN THIS UP, NEXT TIME, WHILE TRAVELING DOWN THAT RIVER, ANDREW REVEALS TO THE KANKERS WHY HE'S SO HAPPY AND OPTIMISTIC ABOUT A LOT OF STUFF, WHERE AND HOW DID HE GET CHAOSKY, AND WHY DOES HE KEEP CHAOSKY AROUND FOR SOMEONE HIS AGE WHEN THE KANKERS ASK HIM PERSONALLY! HOW WILL THIS GO? WHAT IS ANDREW'S BACKSTORY? HOW DID ANDREW GET CHAOSKY? AND WHAT OTHER ANSWERS WILL BE REVEALED? TUNE IN NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!**

 **NOW ONLY LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **NOW ENOUGH WITH THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, THAT'S ALL THERE IS FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, LET ME JUST SAY GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYBODY!**


	4. Andrew's Backstory and Answers

**Alright readers, here is part 4 to this exciting story!**

 **Now for this chapter, while going down the river, Andrew reveals to the Kankers about his own back-story of why he is so optimistic and happy all the time, what he lived in previously, how did Chaosky come into the picture, and why Andrew insists on keeping Chaosky around despite his age. How will this turn out? What will the Kankers' reaction be to Andrew's back-story? What are the answers to the questions listed above? And where will the five of them end up afterwards? Well read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN A FOREST AREA:**

Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers were now in a forest area, and after they had passed a waterfall, the five of them concluded that it would be best to take the option and travel down the river. As a good substitute for a boat, the five of them thought it'd be best to use the Kankers wagon as a raft to go down the river to where they felt that the Eds and the kids went down already. They were currently in the river on the wagon raft as Andrew was getting a good look at the scenery and admiring all of it. Taking in a breath of fresh air, Andrew started speaking.

"Ah, the scenery around us is so beautiful," Andrew commented.

"It sure is Andrew," Chaosky gave a satisfied grin. "This wasn't a bad idea."

"I know Chaosky," Andrew had that optimistic smile on his face once again. "This is so much fun traveling like this!"

The Kankers were thinking to themselves, particularly Lee; they never knew how Andrew could be so happy and uplifting about everything they encountered. The kid was hardly upset about anything at all. There were a few very rare instances though, that the Kankers witnessed like the whole photo incident where Andrew finally cracked and broke down and his hairstyle changed into an emo style. Fortunately, once everyone was on the same page by the end, Andrew grew happy again and his hairstyle turned back to normal. Still, Lee couldn't help but wonder what made Andrew so uplifting to begin with; like why is he so optimistic about a lot of crap that most people would let them get down and feeling upset? Is there something about Andrew that they didn't know yet aside from being bullied when he was younger? Is there more to Andrew than they think they know? Surely there has to be, and Lee actually wanted to know more behind Andrew and since her sisters Marie and May were with them, they deserved to know too.

After thinking to herself for several minutes, Lee finally decided to ask Andrew the question. Clearing her throat, she got his attention.

"Uh, hey kid?" Lee got his attention as he turned around and faced her.

"Yeah, what is it Lee," Andrew asked with that bright smile on his face as Marie and May were wondering what Lee wanted to ask him.

"Listen Andrew, I have been thinking to myself, and I really just want to ask, why do you act so happy and optimistic all the time," Lee started to ask. "There is more to you right? Is there a reason why you're like this? Does it have to do with your past or something? I think I'd like to know."

Marie and May looked curious as they both wanted to know more about Andrew just as much as Lee did.

Andrew was quite taken aback by the question. He had never expected them to ask such a question, or Lee in particular. Andrew thought for a moment, wondering if it really was a good idea to share his back-story with the Kankers. Yes, there really is more to Andrew than they think they know. Andrew has had a rough childhood when he was really little, and it wasn't just the time where he was bullied by all those kids who called him the 'F' word either. Believe it or not, Andrew didn't always grow up in a happy setting nor did the home he lived in when he was really young was in good condition. In fact, a lot of the stuff he put up with was something you'd see in a very depressing setting, and all that changed with the biggest impact that Andrew encountered, causing him to be uplifted and brought up his spirit. Was it really a good idea to share with the Kankers? They did tell him about their back-story so it'd be fair if he shared with them his back-story, right? Could he trust them with the information?

After a few minutes of thinking, Andrew started speaking with a curious tone.

"So you girls really want to know why I am so happy and optimistic about everything I encounter," Andrew questioned wondering if they really wanted the answers.

The Kankers were surprised by the tone of his voice. Nonetheless, Lee responded.

"Yeah kid," She said. "I mean...if you aren't too uncomfortable with sharing it, you can just…"

"Nah Lee, I think you girls deserve to know," Andrew stopped her there. "You girls already shared with me your back-story as to why you girls act the way you do, so I think now it's my turn to share my back-story with you three."

The Kankers realized that Andrew wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Getting themselves comfortable in the wagon, the Kankers decided to allow Andrew to speak.

"Alright Andrew," Lee said. "Share it with us."

"Of course Lee," Andrew cleared his throat and then spoke in a rather serious tone. "You know girls, it starts like this; I might be very happy and optimistic now, but that's not how I felt back when I was much younger. In fact, I was quite the opposite."

"Well how did you feel then cute face," Marie asked.

"And how long ago was it," May questioned.

"Well it was many years ago," Andrew answered as a sort of flashback started occurring. "I shall explain it through a flashback when I was younger…"

* * *

 _-Flashback occurs-_

 _ **"It was when I was only three years old,"**_ _Andrew voiced over the flashback._ _ **I lived in a deserted area and I lived in a shack with my parents and let me say we didn't live the greatest life. Our shack was worn down and it was old, the sky around us was always dark and dreary, and because we were poor and moneyless at that point, we always had to do labor chores to survive. We hardly had any water accumulation occur and our plants never grew so life in that area was very complicated, not to mention depressing…"**_

 _A three year old Andrew was shown manhandling some of the so-called garden (which was dead), and the three year old Andrew was very different than the present day Andrew; his hairstyle was straight and looked emo-ish, Andrew didn't have a smile on his face, it was a frown and by the looks in his eyes, one could tell that he was severely in depression and hopelessness. The sky was always dark and dreary but it never rained, much to Andrew's dismay as the younger Andrew had finished manhandling the garden and handled the remaining outside chores. After the 3 year old Andrew was finished he sighed depressingly, wondering if there'll ever be hope for a brighter future. With a very depressed look on his face, the younger Andrew could only stare off in the dark dreary horizon, sulking away at nothing._

 _ **"As you can see, my life as a three year old was very rough, especially with the environment we lived in. Nothing went right for us at all. We were miserable,"**_ _Andrew voiced over the flashback once again._ _ **"I hardly had any hope for a brighter future at that point, so I never smiled, and I was always stuck in a state of depression from the environment I lived in…However, all of that changed when one day, the unexpected occurred."**_

 _Suddenly, the ground around them started shaking, as this got the younger Andrew's attention and when he looked into the distance, his eyes gone wide when a sudden sandstorm blew into the area._

 _ **"It was then a sandstorm blew through our area and then the biggest change in our area occurred, for me and for the environment we lived in."**_

 _When the sandstorm came to the area Andrew lived in, it caused a major change to the area as Andrew's hair was being blown backwards as the storm passed through and once the sandstorm pass through a few moments later, not only did Andrew's hair look all puffy and frizzy now, but the sky seemed to have brightened up and it was no longer dark and dreary out. The sun was being shown and the young Andrew saw this for himself._

 _ **"That sandstorm caused a lot of changes to occur. Not only did my hairstyle change from what it once was, the sky had brightened up and it was no longer dark and dreary and then for the first time, I was admiring everything that I was seeing."**_

 _The 3 year old Andrew saw the sky for himself, and then for the first time, the little Andrew managed to garner a smile on his face._

 _ **"But THAT wasn't the only thing to have occurred after the sandstorm, for that huge covered up hole that wasn't dig gable was revealed for the first time and what I saw next left a big impression on me."**_

 _Andrew then took a peek at the hole that was finally revealed and what he saw was so golden that the little Andrew grew a big smile and went wide eyed._

 _ **"That's right, in the whole that was revealed by the sandstorm, was gold; ACTUAL GOLD! It was so beautiful, that someone like Eddy would have been lucky by what was seen! I had found out that this could have changed my life at that point! As a result, I had to get my parents to show them what I found, so I went to get them."**_

 _The three year old Andrew went into the shack to get his parents who were doing dishes the old fashion way with clothes and such. The younger Andrew then got their attention._

 _"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" The younger Andrew shouted as both of them turned to face Andrew and they had a couple of questions for him._

 _"Andrew dear, what is it? Why do you seem so happy?" His mom asked._

 _"And what the heck happened to your hair son?" His dad then asked afterwards._

 _"That's not important, I just found something amazing," The 3 year old Andrew was bouncing. "Come on, I gotta show it to you guys!"_

 _The parents were wondering what was up with this behavior. They were a little busy, but they felt that maybe they could take the time to check out what Andrew found for a minute._

 _"Okay, fine dear, let's make this quick," His mom commented._

 _"Yeah son, your mom and I are doing work here so let's get this over with," His dad said._

 _"I promise it'll be super fast!" Andrew then walked out of the house as the parents went out of the house shortly afterwards as they were wondering how the sky became bright all of a sudden._

 _"Honey, how did the sky get so bright so suddenly," Andrew's mom questioned._

 _"A sandstorm hit and cause a huge change in the scenery and that's when I found THIS," Andrew chirped. "Take a look for yourselves!"_

 _The parents then looked into the hole that Andrew found and what they saw then left them speechless. Both of them were wide eyed as they saw the gold that Andrew claimed he found. It was so bright and gold that both of them found themselves smiling at this._

 _"Son, how did you find this?!" His dad questioned._

 _"It was revealed after that sandstorm hit," Younger Andrew explained, getting all hyped. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Son, this is spectacular," The dad remarked. "This could help us into living a much better, happier, healthier and more modern life!"_

 _"We love this sweetie," The mom was happy too as she went and grabbed Andrew and gave him a huge. "Oh honey, aren't we so lucky to have you. Thank you Andrew, for finding this for us!"_

 _"Aww Mom," Andrew chirped. "It was nothing."_

 _"Son, your mother and I couldn't be any prouder than we are now," The dad commented._

 _"Yeah sweetie," The mom cooed. "We love you honey buns."_

 _"I love you guys too," Andrew grinned as this was a happy moment._

 _ **"So as you can see, we ended up using the gold as cash and over time, we ended up living a more and more suitable and happier life, and no longer were we living a rather dreary and depressing life!"**_

 _Several scenes were shown when the three of them had their lives upgraded to a more standard and happier life. The younger Andrew was shown happily smiling with his parents as the flashback then came to a close…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"…and from that being said Kankers, that's how I became the happy and upbeat person that I am currently," Andrew finished as he grew happy again.

The Kankers, having paid attention to everything Andrew just revealed had to think about this for a few moments; Andrew wasn't always the upbeat kid he was, in fact when he was three he was depressed and saddened with his life as the environment he lived in was depressing as a whole. This was then followed by a sandstorm that occurred which caused Andrew to not only find happiness from the brightened sky that came after the sandstorm, but from the fact that he struck gold in a hole that was unrevealed prior to said sandstorm. Andrew then had his parents use the gold to upgrade their lives and over time they ended up living a much happier lifestyle as this also caused Andrew's hairstyle to change as a result, and it seemed like the storm left a big impact on Andrew's life for the better.

After thinking about it all, Lee then decided to speak.

"Okay, so let me get this straight kid, you once lived a dark and dreary life when you were three right?" Lee asked.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded.

"And that all changed when a sandstorm hit and you found some gold hmm?"

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded again.

"And all this changed your life for the better and you and your folks ended up living a better life over time, is that correct?"

"That's right Lee," Andrew stated. "That sandstorm caused me to change and uplift my spirit and I tend to be hopeful about stuff after that. After that sandstorm hit, let me just say that was a little wacky when I was growing up."

"Okay bub, there are still some plot holes that need to be filled," Marie started. "Like how the hell did you meet Chaosky? Where did he come from?" She pointed to Chaosky for emphasis as Andrew understood what she wanted to know.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Andrew then explained. "Yeah Chaosky was created by myself as a result of all the giddy, happy and positive emotions that I've been experiencing back when I was younger. In other words, Chaosky was created through the happiness I was feeling."

"He's right," Chaosky jumped in. "I came to this world as a result of Andrew's crazy and upbeat imagination when he was only three and that storm left an impact on him, according to what I've been told by him."

"That's right, I might still be wacky currently, but that has lessened as a result of me starting to mature and I have had help from Chaosky to get through that experience." Andrew explained.

"But Andrew, there's something else that we should know," May took her turn to ask. "Why do you still keep Chaosky around, despite the age your at currently?"

"Oh that's easy to answer," Andrew then revealed. "I keep Chaosky around because although I have been capable of doing things myself, I tend to still be a little 'out there' at times and Chaosky here supports me for anything I could be going through. This is also because my parents have been working a lot lately and as a result of the better lives we've gotten my parents got better jobs over the years with more pay and more worth from it all. I am happy for all three of us."

"And for having me come to existence too Andrew," Chaosky added.

"Yes I'm happy about that too Chaosky," Andrew stated.

"Okay kid, let me ask you something," Lee had another question in mind. "Why do you feel like making friends with us, such as us Kankers, and why do you want everyone to be happy so much?"

"Oh I think I can answer that," Andrew said. "I've seen in several news articles of people who have lived lives similar to the one I once lived and it's depressing. Outside of that, I can't really stand seeing my friends so depressed, or anyone for that manner. I just want to serve as someone who is uplifting to those who let's say are having a bad day, gotten an injury, are sick, unable to do anything, that kind of stuff. I want people to know that they shouldn't be hopeless and that maybe some form of hope can occur to them, just like with what happened to me when I was younger."

The Kankers took that in for the next minute or so and it eventually hit them, they found out why he was like that with his friends.

"Wait, Andrew, so the reason why you want us to be happy is because…?" Lee started when Andrew answered her question.

"I don't want my friends to suffer the same fate I went through when I was only three," Andrew answered. "This includes you three. I know you girls don't have the most perfect life especially from what you told me about your back-story involving your mother and I feel sorry for you girls. I went through my trouble to help you girls feel better so you wouldn't be as miserable as I was when I was younger. No one deserves to suffer that kind of fate, neither do you girls."

The Kankers were surprised with the answer he gave them, and deep inside, they were touched by this, all three of them were touched by Andrew's kindness, _even_ Lee. They started to realize how all of Andrew's thoughtful and selfless acts he committed for them meant so much to them, and it's gotten to the point where the Kankers started to regret all the times they saw Andrew as a servant and nothing more and they had underestimated him when there was more to him than being happy and upbeat all the time. They might be rough and brash from their exteriors on the outside, but deep down, they actually have feelings just like everyone else. A part of themselves that they wanted to take part in from when they first moved to Peach Creek where they wanted to put their past behind them had started to resurface, thanks to Andrew and the large amount of kindness he's given them ever since they first met him. They had finally realized that Andrew was a true friend of theirs and that he was probably the best thing to have happened to them.

* * *

After a few moments, Lee then started to speak.

"Uh, listen Andrew; I know I don't normally say this, since I'm a Kanker, but…" Lee then hesitated but eventually got it out of her system. "Kid, we're sorry we overlooked you and that there was another side of you besides being uplifting. We really have underestimated you when all you wanted to do was share with us your friendship and kindness."

Andrew was shocked that Lee, of all people, was apologizing to him for underestimating him and his true personality. At the same time, this caused Andrew to become heartwarmed by this outcome.

"Aw, that's okay Lee," Andrew smiled. "You girls didn't have any idea that I went through all of that, and I do that stuff because it's the right thing to do and I don't like seeing my friends unhappy."

"I get that kid," Lee chuckled at that. "And that's probably why we like having you around bub. You're the only friend we have made around here. Aside from the Eds, we practically had nothing prior to when you moved in to Peach Creek. I guess we've been stuck with the Kanker pride for years until you showed up."

"I see," Andrew was amused. "I'm glad I came into your lives too."

The Kankers were relieved by that. Still, they couldn't help but feel sad for what Andrew went through when he was a three year old in a depressing and devastating state. It seemed like the Kankers weren't the only ones who had a very saddening childhood.

Marie in particular felt like Andrew deserved a hug for what he went through as a child. As a result, she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him to embrace him, capturing him in a hug as Lee and May were grinning at this. Andrew was surprised by this as he then asked.

"Marie, why…why are you hugging me?"

"You need it kid," She told him. "You need it for what you went through as a little kid."

"Oh, thanks for that," Andrew thanked her as she kept hugging him, to which he eventually returned.

"Don't mention it bub, you're not bad in all honesty," Marie informed him. "As a matter of fact, from what we Kankers know, you are probably the best thing that has ever happened to us."

"She right squirt," Lee agreed as she elbowed Andrew. "You are better than we thought, I'll admit ya that."

"Yeah Andrew," May then joined in. "I'm happy that your friends with us too!"

"Aw, thanks girls," Andrew felt touched by this.

"Don't mention it Andrew," Lee then rustled his hair.

"Yeah, not to mention you have a really cute face," Marie pinched his cheek which got him to blush a little.

"What they said," May informed him.

"That's uh…nice to know girls," Andrew stated. "And by the way, I'm not bother by how you girls act, being the Kankers and such. I just wanted to share my kindness with you girls and know for a fact that behind that rough exterior, you girls do have feelings like everyone else does."

"Hehehe, well that makes us feel so much better squirt," Lee snickered at that. "Right girls?"

"Yeah Lee," Marie grinned.

"Uh huh," May grinned and nodded.

"We're serious kid, that does mean a lot to us Kankers," Lee stated. "I know I don't say this to anyone normally but…thank you, Andrew…for everything you've done for us."

"It was nothing Lee," Andrew said. "And you girls don't have to stop acting like Kankers because of this."

"That's good to know squirt," Lee slapped him on the back.

"Yeah cute face," Marie agreed. "We'll still be the Kankers."

"We'll just be a lot less aggressive from this point on," May said. "Is that what we should do?"

"I think that would be a great thing," Andrew said. "Still act like yourselves, just tone it down on the roughness and show everyone that you girls shouldn't be messed with."

"Hmmm…I like that," Lee smirked. "I think this kid has given us the perfect solution."

"A cute and probable one too," Marie grinned.

"I like it! Let's go with it," May was getting excited.

"Awesome!" Andrew cheered as he and the Kankers had a heartwarming moment, as the Kankers were really going through a character development at this point. It was then Chaosky got their attention.

"Hey guys, I hate to break the heartwarming moment you four are having, but we are about to get into something." Chaosky stated as they had given Chaosky their attention.

"What is it Chaosky," Andrew looked curious.

"Take a look for yourself," Chaosky then pointed towards a sewage pipe leading into a sewer right ahead of them. "We're about to take a trip through the sewers guys! So get ready."

"Ah alright Chaosky," Andrew didn't let that get to him as he then faced the Kankers. "Hey girls we better hang on tight through the sewers. This could get dirty."

"Yeah we get it bub, we'll stick together," Lee understood what he was saying. "You got that girls, Andrew wants us to hang on tight through this sewers. What a gentleman huh?"

"Yeah Lee, he's such a cute and lovable looking gentleman too." Marie liked Andrew's advice as well.

"I agree girls, we should stick with Andrew's advice and stick together and hang on tight," May went with the advice too.

"Great because we are entering the sewers now," Chaosky exclaimed.

"Let's get ready." Andrew said.

The Kankers then nodded their heads as the wagon they were in went into the sewers as they were traveling through the sewers.

Andrew was glad he shared his back-story to the Kankers, since they already did the honor for him. Still, Andrew couldn't help but feel that his secret crush was flirting with him constantly throughout the trip. Andrew knew it was only a matter of time before the secret finally surfaced and the Kankers would finally know of his secret crush.

The wagon with the five of them in it then traveled and went through the sewers, unaware that the five of them will end up in a swamp once they finally get through the exit…

* * *

 **END OF PART 4…**

 **YUP THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE BACK-STORY THAT ANDREW WAS GIVEN, AND REVEAL WHY HE IS HAPPY AND UPBEAT ABOUT MOST SITUATIONS, HOW CHAOSKY CAME TO BE, WHY ANDREW KEEPS CHAOSKY AROUND IN THE PRESENT DAY, WHY ANDREW WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH EVERYONE AND WHY HE WANTS HIS FRIENDS TO BE HAPPY AND HELP UPLIFT THEM WHEN THEY ARE DEPRESSED! ALL THIS STUFF SHOWS THAT ANDREW IS REALLY THOUGHTFUL AND SELFLESS WITH HIS ACTIONS, ESPECIALLY SINCE HE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE TO SUFFER THE SAME FATE HE DID WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER AND THIS INCLUDES THE KANKERS!**

 **SPEAKING OF WHICH, FROM WHAT WAS SHOWN IN THIS CHAPTER, THE KANKERS HAVE REALLY STARTED GOING THROUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AT THIS POINT! THEY ACTUALLY APOLOGIZED TO ANDREW FOR UNDERESTIMATING HIS TRUE PERSONALITY AND ADMITTING THAT ANDREW IS THEIR ONLY FRIEND AND THE BEST THING TO HAVE HAPPENED TO THEM! ALL THREE OF THEM FEEL THIS WAY, EVEN LEE! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE KANKERS GOING THROUGH CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AS WELL!**

 **ANOTHER THING, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR SO, THE KANKERS WILL COME TO THE POINT THAT MAYBE THE EDS DON'T WANT THEM AS GIRLFRIENDS AFTER ALL AND THEY LEARN ON ACCEPTING THAT FACT, WHILE THEY STILL HOPE ON EARNING THEIR FRIENDSHIP INSTEAD! THIS IS ALL PART OF THE DEVELOPMENT THEY ARE GOING THROUGH, JUST SO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **LASTLY, ANDREW WILL END UP SHOWING THAT HE IS CAPABLE OF BEING A BADASS IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS WHEN IT COMES TO STOPPING THE KIDS WHO ARE AFTER THE EDS! HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AS WELL!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT CHAPTER, ANDREW FINALLY LETS HIS SECRET CRUSH SURFACE AND ADMITS THAT HE HAS A CRUSH ON MARIE, EXPLAINING TO THEM HOW IT HAPPENED, AND WHY HE HAS FEELINGS FOR MARIE. WHAT WILL ALSO BE OCCURING IS THAT MARIE ENDS UP ADMITTING THE FEELINGS SHE HAS BEEN EXPERIENCING SINCE ANDREW DANCED WITH HER THE NIGHT THE DANCE WAS HELD WHEN SHE WAS UPSET THAT DOUBLE D WAS DANCING WITH NAZZ INSTEAD OF HER! OTHER STUFF THAT'LL OCCUR IS THAT ANDREW, CHAOSKY AND THE KANKERS CAPTURE THREE OF THE KIDS AFTER THE EDS, THEY STAY AT A MOTEL THAT WAS FOUR MILES FROM WHERE THEY CAPTURED KEVIN, AND ANDREW AND MARIE TALK TO EACH OTHER IN A ROOM THAT THEY RESIDE IN FOR THE EVENING AND FEELINGS WILL BE REVEALED TO EACH OTHER, AMONG OTHER STUFF THAT'LL BE OCCURING! HOW WILL ALL OF THIS GO? WILL ANDREW BE OPENHEARTED WHEN REVEALING HOW HE FEELS ABOUT MARIE? HOW WILL MARIE TAKE IN THESE FEELINGS? WILL MARIE END UP ADMITTING THE FEELINGS SHE'S BEEN DEVELOPING FOR ANDREW SINCE THE DANCE? AND LASTLY, WILL MARIE ACTUALLY LEARN WHAT ANDREW MEANT WHEN HE SAID TO HAVE A TRUE RELATIONSHIP LAST IS TO HAVE BOTH PEOPLE HAVE THE SAME FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL OUTSIDE OF ALL THIS, THAT'S ALL THAT I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO WHAT'S AHEAD FOR THIS STORY AND WITH ALL THAT SAID, GOODBYE NOW READERS!**


	5. The Secret Revealed and Mutual Feelings

**Alright everyone, here is part 5 to this story!**

 **Now for this chapter, Andrew finally reveals his secret to the Kankers about his crush on Marie, his reasons for this, which is followed by them capturing three of the kids, they stay in a motel, Marie talks to Andrew about the feelings she has been experiencing for him, and other stuff will be occurring. How will this all go? How will Marie take in the feelings Andrew reveals to her, and will she confess to him the feelings she has been experiencing for him since the dance? Well read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN A SWAMP AREA:**

After traveling through the sewers for a good amount of time, Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers had finally exited and they ended up in a swamp area. The wagon they were in had washed up onto dry land, and by the looks of it, it was still in good condition. Andrew was still wearing that blue bandanna on his head, as that stuck with him through the whole sewer trip, and everyone else was still in tack. After the wagon hit land, the five of them got out of the wagon and stretched out from that ride.

"Whew, that was some trip," Andrew remarked.

"Yeah Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "About time we got out of the sewers."

"I hear ya Chaosky."

Meanwhile, the Kankers were getting a good look of their surroundings, wondering where the heck they were.

"Hey, where the heck are we anyway," Lee questioned.

"Beats me," Marie retorted. "It feels swampy."

"And slimly too girls," May added.

"Hmmm…" Andrew thought for a moment and then realized where they were possibly. "Guys, I think that we are now in a swamp."

"Well that explains the environment we're in eh," Lee remarked.

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded before turning to Chaosky. "Chaosky, where do we go from here?"

"Well according to the map, we just exited the sewers, so now we are in a swamp," Chaosky stated as he was looking at the map. "Well guys, we got some more ground to cover here."

"That makes sense Chaosky, but where do you think the Eds went," Andrew asked. "Which direction?"

"Hmmm, I believe that the Eds along with the kids that were out here went in…" Chaosky then figured it out and pointed to a particular direction. "That way, over there!"

"Sounds good to me," Andrew wasn't bothered by it.

"Yeah, same here bub," Lee remarked. "C'mon girls, we got some Eds to rescue."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Marie stated.

"Alright May, you know what to do," Lee said to her youngest sister while motioning her to the wagon.

"I'm on it," May had sighed before going to the wagon and started pulling it again.

"Let's shove off," Chaosky shouted.

"Right behind you Chaosky," Andrew then turned to face the Kanker. "Let's go girls."

"We get what your saying squirt," Lee grinned. "Let's follow them girls."

"Certainly Lee," Marie remarked.

"I'm on it," May said as she had to pull the wagon once again.

The five of them went through the swampy area to find the Eds and rescue them before the kids find them first and brutally maul them to death…

* * *

Some time later, after traveling some more and after passing a pit of quicksand, the five of them had realized that they were heading in the right direction as they had found a third label that said 'Caution' which once again, had Double D's name written all over it as the Eds had already been through here. By the looks of the label, Andrew was wondering if there was a fight that occurred with the Eds, as he also hoped the kids haven't found them yet.

"Chaosky, I got a bad feeling about this," Andrew said. "I fear that the Eds got into a scuffle based on what this label says."

"Don't worry Andrew, I don't think it should be a big deal," Chaosky said. "I'm pretty sure the Eds are ahead of everyone else."

"I hope so Chaosky…" Andrew said.

Chaosky sighed as they continued traveling.

Meanwhile, the Kankers who were right behind Andrew and Chaosky were thinking about something, or rather, Lee had something on her mind. After finding out about Andrew and his back-story and what he's been through, she had one thing on her mind; was Andrew single? By the looks of it, Andrew definitely looks like a keeper and a sharp looking man, not to mention he was very kind, considerate, generous, thoughtful, selfless, and a very nice guy, and the way he has remained loyal to the Kankers throughout the whole journey made him look like a real man. Marie and May also admitted that Andrew was a sharp looking guy and was a keeper. The only thing wrong with that was they didn't know if he was single, and even if he was, they don't think it'd be a good idea to take part in a harem with the man, especially after the talk Andrew had with them about not creating forced one-sided relationships with any guy that aren't comfortable with it. Sure Andrew was a handsome guy, and he was also very sweet and kind, but would it make him uncomfortable if one of the Kankers decided to keep Andrew as their man? Would that be a bad idea on their part?

After spending a good few minutes thinking about it, Lee decided to ask Andrew the question. Taking a deep breath, she started speaking.

"Yo, Andrew," Lee called out which got his attention.

"Yeah, what's up Lee?" Andrew asked in curiosity.

"Uh, listen kid, I just want to know but…" Lee struggled to ask when it finally came out. "Are you single; do you already have a girlfriend?"

Andrew was taken aback by that question, honestly not expecting something like that to be asked. After a couple of moments, Andrew decided to be honest and simply answered.

"Actually Lee, I am single," Andrew admitted before adding. "Although there is this one girl that I do have a huge crush on."

"Say wuh," Lee was actually taken by surprise by what Andrew said. This got Marie's attention and May's attention too as Andrew realized what he just said.

"You have a crush on someone cute face," Marie questioned. "Seriously?"

Andrew gulped as he then nodded.

"Well who is it that you have a crush on Andrew?" May then asked as Andrew was silent, sweating nervously. Should he finally reveal the secret to someone; that someone being the Kankers? How will they take it in? And how will Marie feel about it?

Not saying anything for a couple of moments, he then looked at Chaosky for advice as Chaosky silently moved his lips and mouthed.

"It's probably a good idea to tell them."

Taking Chaosky's advice, Andrew gulped nervous as he was still sweating. After hesitating, he then took a deep breath and then finally confessed.

"Listen girls, I've been keeping this a secret for a while, but I guess now it's time for me to reveal it," Andrew said as the Kankers wanted an answer. "Now this might seem crazy, but ever since I first met you girls at the party that I threw at Eddy's house, I uh…how do I put this?" Andrew then took another deep breath as he finally said. "Girls, I actually have a huge crush on Marie Kanker."

"WHAT!?" All three Kankers yelled in shock at what Andrew said, with Marie being the most shocked out of them all; she had no idea how to process this, as Andrew then explained.

"Let me explain, at first I had no idea what I was feeling at that point, but after a day or so, I had figured out that it really was a crush that I was developing for Marie," Andrew said. "The only person I ever told this to prior to this point was Chaosky, as I was nervous as to how anyone would have reacted to this. I was especially nervous to tell you girls, and that goes double for Marie, especially after I recently told you girls that in order to make a successful relationship, both people have to share the same feelings for each other, and I doubt that Marie felt the same way about me, so I decided to keep it a secret because I didn't want to force her into a relationship. I know this might come off as a surprise, but I didn't mean any harm to you three. I just wanted to finally confess my feelings for Marie. I do hope you understand and I still hope we are still on the same page with each other."

Andrew had finished as Chaosky gave him a wink, a sign that he was proud of him for making the confession. Marie meanwhile was wide eyed as she felt a whole wave of emotions flowing through her. As her pupils shrank, Lee and May were surprised at first, but a few minutes after Andrew made the confession, they stopped looking surprised and instead they then comment.

"Gee squirt, we honestly have no idea about that at all," Lee admitted.

"Yeah Andrew," May agreed with this. "We had no idea that you had those kind of feelings for our sister."

"I know," Andrew said as he then started frowning, wondering how this'll impact his friendship with the Kankers. Lee took notice of this as she then decided to act.

"Oh, don't take it too personally bub," Lee slapped him on the back getting his attention. "Don't think this is gonna end our friendship with ya, okay? Cause that ain't gonna happen with us!"

"Yeah Andrew," May jumped in. "This doesn't have any impact with our friendship. We heard about your back story and you heard ours, and we know far more about each other than we originally thought, so don't think this'll impact our friendship."

"You really mean that," Andrew wondered.

"You can bet your bottom that we mean that squirt," Lee remarked.

"Yeah, what she says." May added.

"Okay, that's great to know," Andrew smiled somewhat.

 _I don't know how this'll affect my relationship with Marie though…_ Andrew thought to himself in a worried manner.

"Okay guys, shall we shove off some more," Chaosky questioned.

"You bet, let's go May," Lee went with this.

"Got it Lee," May continued to pull the wagon as Andrew hesitated to follow, seeing that Marie wasn't moving, she was still shocked by what Andrew had revealed. He had a crush on her; _on her!_ So why did he feel that way about her?

Andrew sighed as he then approached Marie. Once she noticed Andrew was close, she then simply asked.

"Why?" Andrew was confused by this.

"Why what," Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Why Andrew," Marie asked. "Why do you have a crush on me? Of all the girls in the world, why do you have feelings for me?"

Andrew took in that question as he had to think of some reasons why he liked her so much.

"Oh, ummm…" Andrew spent a moment before thinking of something, when a reason came to his mind. "I guess I should start, by saying that…I really love your hair style."

"Really? You serious?" Marie was shocked by one of the reasons he gave.

"Of course, I also love how your hair is colored blue," Andrew admitted. "I love the color blue, and I also really love your blue eyeliner."

 _Jesus Andrew, you're starting to make me blush dammit!_ Marie thought to herself as she started blushing lightly.

"Any other reasons?" She asked.

"Well I also love you fashion style," Andrew stated. "I really love how your dressed like a punk rock chick, and it makes you…beautiful, and you look like a badass."

Marie's blush was getting harder as Andrew gave more reasons to liking her.

"I also like how you act like you do, you don't take crap from anyone," Andrew continued. "And also that you show everyone that your not to be messed with. Not to mention you're not like most girls that are all prissy and such."

"Heh heh, well yeah cute face, why would I want to dress like a prissy princess anyway," Marie then said in a mocking manner like a girly girl. "Because I would be such a girly girl, oh look at me!"

After Marie said that in a mocking manner, both Andrew and Marie broke down into a fit of laughter.

"That's something else I like about you Marie," Andrew chuckled. "Your not afraid to tell others how you really feel about them and really, you're an awesome and kickass type of girl."

"Wow Andrew," Marie was actually touched that he liked that about her. "I…I honestly don't know what to say about that bub."

"Yeah," Andrew chuckled before getting serious again. "Anyway Marie, that's how I feel about you, and I really do like you. All those times we met in the junkyard, to the time you showed me your drawing hobby, to the time where I gave you that Valentine card, and the time you gave me that drawing you made to apologize to me, the time where I couldn't leave you in the cafeteria when you got injured, which lead to you and your sisters to finally accepting me as your friend, and then of course, there was the dance."

"Yeah, I get that Andrew…" Marie thought about all the memories she remembered with Andrew and she finally understood why he liked her so much, and why he wanted to spend time with her. Then the memory of the dance came back to her and she started feeling those feelings again, the ones she has been gaining towards Andrew; does she really like him after all? Should Andrew become her man and her man only?

After thinking about this, Marie sighed and then spoke.

"Listen Andrew, I got to tell you something," Marie said as she brought Andrew close and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sure, you can tell me anything Marie," Andrew wrapped his arms around her as well as he felt his heart pounding being near the girl she has a crush on.

"Listen cute stuff, I've been thinking about what you said when you revealed that you have a crush on me," Marie then started to speak. "And…well I just want to say…that I…I lo-"

She was then cut off when Lee shouted out to them.

"HEY YOU TWO! WHAT THE HECK DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING OVER THERE!?" Lee shouted.

"DON'T STAY DOWN THERE YOU TWO; WE AREN'T LEAVING WITHOUT EITHER OF YOU!" May shouted.

"AND BESIDES, ANDREW, WE FOUND TWO PARTICULAR PEOPLE THAT MIGHT BE OF BIG INTEREST! C'MON!"

"COMING YOU GUYS," Andrew called back when he faced Marie. "Sorry Marie, we should probably see what they found."

"Yeah cutie, that might be a good idea," Marie told him.

Andrew blushed as she called him 'cutie' recalling that the last time she called him that was during the Valentine card scenario. Nonetheless, Andrew thought that was a good idea.

"Right," Andrew said as the both of them went over to where the others were waiting for them…

* * *

When they had approached them, Chaosky then said to Andrew.

"Andrew, guess who we found," Chaosky then pointed. "Take a look for yourself."

Andrew then went over to take a look just as a voice was then heard screaming.

"THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BIKE!"

That voice belonged to Nazz as Andrew saw both Nazz and Kevin in the distance, as Nazz had just tossed Kevin's bike to a tree in a fit of rage.

"Hey, it's Nazz and Kevin," Andrew recognized them.

"Yeah we should stop them before they get to the Eds," Chaosky suggested.

"Look, Nazz is departing to another part of the area," Andrew took notice of Nazz stomping off, leaving behind a confused Kevin with a dented bike.

"You know what we need to do Andrew," Chaosky informed him.

"Yup," Andrew took out that lasso gun. "We gotta capture her since she's after the Eds like the other four kids are.

"Okay Lee, do you still have the huge empty sack," Marie question.

"You bet I do Marie," Lee took out this huge sack that was empty that would be useful. "As Ma always says; 'never leave the house without it!'"

"That's great to know," Andrew commented.

"Hey guys we should probably capture her before she escapes," May insisted.

"Right let's go," Chaosky told them.

The five of them then went after Nazz while May pulled the wagon, Lee got the sack ready and Andrew readied the lasso gun. Andrew really didn't want to do this to his bestie Nazz, but it was for the best, and it was for her own good.

 _I'm sorry that I have to do this to you Nazz._ Andrew thought. _Please forgive me, but this is for your own good._

The five of them then went to take Nazz hostage…

* * *

Nazz was all alone in the area, still peeved that Kevin cared more about his bike than he cared about her. She really didn't know if they would work out together or not, since throughout this whole journey, Kevin was more concerned about his bike than he was about her. Nazz couldn't think of anything to think of when she heard some rustling sounds nearby.

"Who's there?" Nazz questioned as five shadows emerged from the bushes nearby. Nazz was now afraid of what these shadows were. "Who are you?"

Andrew, in the shadows with Chaosky and the Kankers got the lasso gun set and was now aiming it at Nazz, gulping at what he was about to do.

 _I'm sorry Nazz; please forgive me for this…_

After that thought was said, Andrew then fired the lasso gun at Nazz as a lasso was launched at Nazz and was about to tie her up.

"Whoa! Help!" Nazz screamed as she was then tied up by an unexpected shadow. Then three shadows that represented the Kankers approached Nazz and then one of them had the sack in hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nazz screamed as the shadows took her hostage and what happened next was left with a black screen…

* * *

Moments later, Nazz was now taken hostage, was put into the empty sack by the Kankers and the sack was in the wagon as Nazz was unable to escape at all.

"Well girls, that one person down," Lee remarked.

"Yeah," Andrew then asked. "Now how are we going to capture Kevin?"

The Kankers had a plan, but before they did that, they heard someone else near the road that got their attention. They then went and investigated as they then saw the person was none other, than Rolf, who was traveling alone.

"That's Rolf," Andrew exclaimed.

"Well well well, another kid to be given a visit," Lee smirked. "Let's go give him our Kanker welcome."

"You got it Lee," Marie smirked too.

May nodded in agreement as they planned on capturing Rolf next.

"Ready with that lasso gun again," Chaosky asked.

"Yup," Andrew said. "Let's go."

The five of them with a captured Nazz in the sack went to go and capture Rolf next…

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Rolf was traveling by himself. He was originally traveling with Wilfred, but the pig ended up rebelling against him after Rolf was being far harsher with Wilfred than he would normally be. Nonetheless, Rolf was still determined to take down the Eds.

Rolf wasn't able to think to himself as he then see a bright light coming from what looked like a truck nearby.

"Hallo?" Rolf questioned, having no idea who this was.

It was then the vehicle ended up running over Rolf and the vehicle then stopped afterwards. The light shines on Rolf and it is revealed that the vehicle was the wagon with the Kankers, Andrew and Chaosky in it. Rolf's eyes bulged as Andrew was in the shadows. The Kankers then leered devilishly at him as they knew what needed to be done.

"Well lookie here girls," Lee smirked. "Looks like this guys' luck ran thin."

"Yeah," Marie agreed while smirking. "Time to keep him from taking down the Eds."

Andrew then took out that lasso gun once again and aimed it at Rolf.

 _I'm so sorry about this Rolf. This is for your own good._ Andrew thought. _Please forgive me._

Rolf didn't have time to react as Andrew fired it at him and Rolf was then lassoed and tied up and then the Kankers then went and took him hostage…

* * *

The sack now had both Nazz and Rolf in it as they were both taken hostage, unable to escape.

"Well we captured two people now," Andrew stated. "But now what about Kevin?"

"I got the perfect plan squirt," Lee then faced Marie. "Yo Marie, you got that shirt that belongs to Eddy on ya?"

"Yeah I do Lee," Marie took out one of Eddy's shirts from the time the Kankers spent their holiday (first one) at Eddy's house. "And I got these fake three long hairs that I'll hear attached to this headband that'll surely fool the dork."

"Yup, and then when you lure him over to us, we ambush him, and then we capture him," Lee stated as Marie was now disguised as Eddy (kinda). "Now go and lure Kevin over to us Marie."

"I'm on it Lee," Marie then went to lured Kevin over, hoping to fool him and get him to fall for the trap and the ambush.

"You think Marie actually knows what she's doing?" Andrew questioned once Marie left to lure Kevin over.

"Relax kid, Marie's got this in the bag," Lee sounded confident.

"I hope so," Andrew still had that gun on hand. "This'll teach him a lesson."

"You bet it will kid," Lee said.

They then decided to wait for Marie to lure Kevin over into the trap…

* * *

It was now somewhere near Midnight, as Kevin had no idea what he's gotten himself into. He was just up, thinking to himself about where the heck Nazz went when he actually caught the sight of someone that looked like Eddy. Assuming this was Eddy, Kevin decided to make suit after him as the shadow made a run for it. Kevin, who was apparently thirsty for Eddy's blood chased after the shadow, unaware of what he was being lured into. Kevin was currently chasing the figure on his bike, having no idea of what was in store for him. A few minutes later, Marie, who made herself look like Eddy finally came to the others as she then snickered.

"What a drip! He fell for it like a ton of canned hams." Marie snickered as she removed a hair piece.

"Yeah, you fooled him," Andrew commented.

"You bet your bottom I did cute stuff," She pinch his cheek.

"Okay, now that that's set, time for phase two," Lee then commanded to May. "MAY! Go out there and pay that shovel chinned dork a visit!"

"You got it Lee!" May shouted as she leapt out and then went to ambush Kevin.

Kevin was riding to get Eddy when May was right in front of her, causing him to slam into her body and his bike was then sent flying ahead and slams into a concrete barrier as it crumpled into a complete wreck. Chaosky took care of that as Lee took that as the signal and she and Marie approach May who had Kevin wrapped around her. Lee then unravels Kevin as she both glared and smirked devilishly at him.

"So watch where you ride, huh tough guy?" Lee retorted.

"Yeah dork, don't you know your sense of directions twerp?" Marie question in an equal malice manner.

"Yo Mr. Badass, get over here," Lee called out to Andrew. "Time to put this dweeb in his place for wanting to brutally beat the Eds to death."

Andrew then came out of the shadows bearing his lasso gun as Kevin was surprised to see Andrew. Before Andrew fired, Andrew made one comment.

"Sorry to do this to ya Kevin, but this is for your own good," Andrew apologized. "I hope you understand."

"NOOOO!" Kevin screamed as Andrew shot the lasso gun at him and tied him up as the Kankers then put him into the sack. Once Kevin was in the sack with Nazz and Rolf, all of which weren't able to escape as the three of them were now held hostage. After the sack was put into the wagon, Lee felt the need to compliment on Andrew's efforts as she then smacked him on the back once again.

"I gotta hand it to ya kid, you are far more of a badass than I thought you were," Lee told him. "You used that gun better than anyone else could."

"Yeah bub," Marie agreed. "You're such a badass type of man."

"Gee, that means a lot," Andrew smiled at this.

"It sure is," May added.

"Hey guys, come on," Chaosky called out. "There's a motel up the road from here, four miles ahead! Let's go and turn in for the night!"

"Yeah, we could use some sleep," Andrew agreed.

"Got that right kid," Lee then faced her sisters. "Let's go you two."

"Sure," Marie said.

"Got it," May said too as the four of them followed Chaosky to a motel he found on the map, while May was pulling the wagon which now had a sack with three of the kids captured and taken hostage, unable to escape from them…

* * *

Eventually, they made it to a motel that was down the road, and Chaosky had them checked in for the evening as they had three rooms reserved for them. Lee and May felt it was good that they share a room together, Chaosky decided to take one of the rooms to himself while keeping the wagon with three of the kids capture in his possession, and Andrew had the third room, and he had no idea what Marie was doing. Andrew had gotten himself comfy as he took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, getting ready to turn in for the evening when suddenly, someone knocked at the door.

"It's unlocked," Andrew called out when the door opened.

The person who was at the door was none other than Marie, who looked determined to talk to Andrew about something.

"Hey, Andrew is it alright if I come in?"

"Of course Marie, be sure to lock the door up," Andrew told her as she walked in.

"Certainly bub," Marie then closed the door and then locked it so no one would enter. "Andrew…I need to talk to you."

"Oh sure, what's up Marie," Andrew asked curiously as Marie got onto the bed next to Andrew.

"Listen uh…Andrew," Marie spoke in a softer than normal voice. "I really must get this out of my system, but I've been experiencing some weird feelings for someone lately."

"Really?" Andrew looked curious.

"Yes cute face," Marie got to the point. "I think I've been developing feelings for someone in particular and I don't know how to cope with it."

"Well who do you have feelings for Marie?"

Marie then sighed as she then answered.

"Kid, you're the one that I have been developing feelings for."

Andrew then looked shocked, wondering if his ears were broken.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Andrew's brain was going haywired, wondering if what Marie had just revealed was true.

"Yes cutie, I have been developing feelings for you," Marie then explained. "This has been going on since that night with the dance when you decided to dance with me to cheer me up. During that night, I have realized that even though you act weird and wacky and cuckoo, I have been convinced that you look like a fine, sharp, handsome and good looking man, and another thing, I have been thinking about what you said, about being unable to make a forced relationship with the Eds since they wouldn't be comfortable with it. You know what I'm saying?"

Dumbstruck, Andrew nodded yes as she continued.

"I think your right about that Andrew, I don't think it's a good idea to make Double D my boyfriend and force him into a relationship…especially since I found someone who is better…" Marie then went into seductive mode. "Andrew cutie, you are a fine and sharp looking man, a real man at that, and throughout this journey, I have learned more about you than I thought and there is more to you than being all happy and optimistic all the time. In other words kid, I think I have grown a crush on you."

Andrew was shocked by what she told him as Marie rubbed her finger on his chest; did Marie really just admit she had been developing feelings for him after the dance? Is that what she just said? Apparently she just did, as her she was, acting all seductive with him as Andrew was sweating profusely and was blushing heavily. After a moment of silence, Andrew finally found his voice.

"Goodness Marie, I'm surprised that you had just admitted that you developed feelings for me, especially after I revealed that I have a crush on you." Andrew said.

"Well it's like you said cutie, I admit what I feel and I won't lie about it," Marie grinned. "Bub, the thing I like about you is that…well you're a sweet man, you put your own troubles behind those your close too, you go through your way to make sure all of your friends are happy, and most of all, your probably the cutest guy I have ever met."

"You…you mean that," Andrew asked.

"Of course, I mean Double D is quite a looker but from what I've been experiencing from this journey, it's that your far more cuter and more of a keeper than he is."

"Whoa uh…gee…thanks for that Marie…" Andrew was flustered.

"Don't mention it cute face," She rubbed his head as no one was awake to eavesdrop on their conversation. After a few moments of silence, Marie then remembered something. Using this as her chance to get with Andrew, she then asked.

"Hey Andrew, you remember when I told you that I'd give you a black eye if you tried to French kiss me again?"

"Uh yeah," Andrew was worried about where Marie was going with this. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I take it back; I don't want to do that anymore…not to _you_ at least cutie,"

Andrew felt very touched by Marie's comment and he didn't noticed that he was leaning over to her pucker up his lips as Marie did the same for Andrew. In a matter of seconds, both of their lips made contact with each other as they had now engaged in some kissing…French kissing to be precise as they were living the moment, their tongues were tussling and wrapping around each other as the two of them were now lying on the bed, on their sides as they continued kissing, bringing each other close as a bunch of lip smacking noises were coming from both of them. Some moaning was heard as well.

"Gee, this feels good Marie," Andrew groaned with pleasure.

"Yeah cutie," Marie then stated. "Andrew, what I wanted to say to you earlier was that…I think I love you now."

They stopped kissing for a second when Andrew came up with something to say.

"Marie, I think I love you too,"

With that said, they continued kissing again as they were on the bed together, and they ended up passing out sometime later, looking like they were sleeping together with their arms wrapped around each other, as they would be looking forward to what was going to be in store for them come tomorrow…

* * *

 **END OF PART 5…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE END OF YET ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE REVEAL ANDREW MADE AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT OCCURRED!**

 **NOW THERE IS A SLIGHT DIFFERENCE FROM THE MOVIE; IN THE ACTUAL MOVIE, KEVIN WAS CAPTURED BY THE KANKERS AS EARLY AS DAWN! IN THIS STORY, HE WAS CAPTURED DURING THE NIGHT TIME HOURS, AS A WAY TO HAVE THE KANKERS, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY GET INTO A MOTEL FOR THE NIGHT AND MARIE REVEALS TO ANDREW THAT SHE HAD BEEN DEVELOPING FEELINGS FOR HIM AND THAT SHE THINKS SHE HAS GROWN A CRUSH ON HIM SINCE THE DANCE! STILL, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT NONETHELESS!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, IT'LL BE THE NEXT DAY AND ANDREW, CHAOSKY AND THE KANKERS CONTINUE ON AND THEN FIND THEMSELVES IN A CERTAIN CARNIVAL WHERE THEY FINALLY FIND THE EDS, AND OTHER STUFF WILL BE OCCURRING TOO! HOW WILL THIS GO? HAS ANDREW, CHAOSKY AND THE KANKERS TRULY SAVED THE EDS FROM THE KIDS? AND HOW WILL EVERYONE THAT'S THERE REACT WHEN EDDY REVEALS THE BIG SURPRISE TO EVERYONE REGARDING WHO RUNS THE CARNIVAL/AMUSEMENT PARK? YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR TO THIS POINT.**

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


	6. At Mondo-A-Go-Go and Confrontations

**Okay readers, here is part 6 to this story now!**

 **Now for this part, Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers end up going through a wooded area, they find themselves a carnival/amusement park beyond a cliff, they find who they're looking forward and some other interesting stuff will be occurring. How will this go? Which amusement park do they end up at? Have they found the Eds? And are there any other surprises featured in this chapter? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

It was a quite and peaceful morning, and in the motel where Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers were located along with the captured Nazz, Rolf and Kevin, the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon, signifying a brand new day in store for everyone.

In one of the motel rooms, we see a sleeping Andrew, who was sleeping with Marie, as it appeared as though the two of them had slept together, and to be honest, they didn't look all bad sleeping together.

After a few minutes, the sun shown through the window, as Marie was the first to wake up. When she woke up, she saw that she had slept with Andrew that night. She saw him and started smiling to herself, admiring the way he was sleeping, especially after everything she had revealed to him last night. Her hair was a little messy as her eye that is normally hidden by her hair was being shown.

 _Sweet goodness, Andrew is far too cute with the way he's sleeping._ Marie thought to herself. _I think I really do love this man. He's perfect._

A few more minutes later, Andrew finally woke up, and he opened his eyes to see Marie right in front of him.

"Uhhhhhh… wuh," Andrew yawned as he started waking up. "Where…am I? Marie…?"

"Hey cutie, ya had a nice sleep, sleepyhead," Marie grinned while speaking with a teasing tone.

"Oh, yes I did Marie," Andrew had realized what had happened and where he was. "Did you have a nice sleep too?"

"You bet I did Andrew," Marie admitted. "I haven't slept like that since…well, ever. You're much better to sleep with than my sisters."

"Oh," Andrew blushed lightly as she made that compliment. "Thanks for that Marie."

"Anytime cute face,"

Andrew looked at Marie for several moments when he noticed that both of her eyes were being shown.

"Hey Marie?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes," Andrew referred to her eyes.

"What about them," Marie noticed that both of her eyes were being shown.

"Well, you have very beautiful eyes," Andrew complimented.

This caused Marie to blush a good amount as she seemed flustered.

"Gee uh…thanks for that, sweetie," Marie said while going to brush her hair into its right position.

"You're quite welcome." Andrew said as he then got up.

After she brushed her hair, Marie then managed to gain the memories of them French kissing last night, along with them revealing their feelings for one another.

 _This guy is perfect._

Taking a deep breath, Marie then decided to tell Andrew something.

"Uh, listen cute butt," Marie spoke. "I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" Andrew gave her his full attention.

"You remember everything I revealed to you last night," She asked as Andrew nodded. "Well, I meant everything I said to you Andrew."

Andrew was hyped when she said that. As a result, he then spoke.

"I meant everything that I said to you yesterday too Marie."

"That's great to know sweetie," She pinched his cheek as she then said. "So uh, does this mean we can be…?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend," Andrew finished for her. "Well, only if you want to that is."

"You bet that's what I want," Marie grinned. "And by the way, you are such a wonderful kisser Muffin."

"Oh, I uh…" Andrew was flustered. "Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it Dreambutt," She cooed. "And Andrew, I think this could work out for us."

"I think so too," Andrew admitted. "After all, if two people have mutual romantic feelings for one another, then it can be a successful relationship."

"Yeah, honestly bub, your advice actually got me to see the truth," She stated.

"I'm glad it did, Honey buns," Andrew grinned.

"Oh stop it will ya," Marie playfully elbowed him. "Your making me blush goofbutt."

"Hey, you're not the only one who can be a teaser," Andrew smirked.

"Oh my god, you just made that comment," Marie went wide eyed. "Ha ha ha, I can tell that this will definitely work out for us! This'll be a lot of fun for us cutie! I won't hurt you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna play easy either."

"Yeah, I really look forward to that," Andrew playfully teased.

Marie then responded by wrapping him in a tight hug as they stared at each others eyes for a few minutes.

Afterwards, there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on, I'll unlock it," Andrew was released by Marie as he went over to the door. He unlocked it and the two people who were at the door, were Lee and May, who looked rather intrigued by something.

"Hey bub, how did ya and our sister sleep hmm," Lee asked with a hint of tease in her voice.

"We actually slept decent," Andrew admitted.

"Well, ain't that some good news for us," Lee then walked over and rustled Andrew hair a little. "You're a pretty smart and handsome looking man for your age kid."

Andrew had no idea how to respond to that when Marie intervene.

"Hey back off Lee," Marie sneered. "He's mine."

"Oh, a little possessive aren't we," Lee questioned in a teasing manner as she and May started snickering at this.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Lee," Marie mocked her laughing.

"Hey, I think they slept together like a couple of babies," May took a guess.

"That is what happened dummy," Lee retorted as they were silent for a moment before they started chuckling again. Andrew then decided to break it up.

"Okay guys, let's not get on each other's nerves here," Andrew begged for things to not get ugly.

"Oh, I'm just joshing with ya kid," Lee joked as she smack his back. "You ain't half bad, for someone who decided to sleep with our sister."

"Okay, I get it," Andrew said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Chaosky came by and saw Andrew and the Kankers and he got their attention.

"Hey guys," Chaosky called to them as she had their attention. "I already made the payment at the front desk for our stay, so we're good to go now! The wagon is still in our possession and we have a big day ahead of us today."

"The little squirt's right," Lee agreed with this. "We got ourselves the Eds that need saving."

"Sure Lee," Marie went with it.

"Yeah we got to find them," Andrew proclaimed.

"Hold on, let's get that wagon and we can be outta here," Chaosky said.

"But what about breakfast?" May decided to ask.

"Damn it, I forgot about that," Chaosky cursed as he missed that part. "Okay, let's eat, then we can shove off from here."

"Great idea Chaosky," Andrew turned his attention to the Kankers. "Let's go girls."

"You heard the man ladies, let go," Lee said.

"Of course," Marie went with it as she approached Andrew.

"Let's go," May said.

They then went to eat breakfast first and then shove off afterwards as Marie was shown holding Andrew's hand, letting everyone know that he was _her_ boyfriend and no one else…

* * *

After they ate breakfast, the five of them then shoved off again as they then headed through yet another wooded area as May was once again, pulling the wagon as the sack with the three kids in it was still in the wagon. While Chaosky was looking at the map, Andrew's hand was being held by Marie and May was pulling the wagon, Lee had some thoughts go through her mind; everything that Andrew told them that they can't force the Eds in a relationship since it would make them uncomfortable was starting to make sense. Especially since she saw how Marie was holding Andrew's hand, Lee had figured out that in order to make the perfect relationship, both sides have to have the same feelings for one another. Maybe the Kankers should just remain friends to the Eds, by proving to them that they aren't interested in them anymore. After all, it would work for the best of both worlds; that's how it would go, right?

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Lee decided to talk to Andrew about that topic.

"Excuse me, kid?" She asked as Andrew noticed she was talking to him and wondered what she wanted to say.

"What is it Lee," Andrew asked.

"Listen, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday, about how we shouldn't force the Eds into a relationship since they aren't comfortable with it…"

"Yeah and…?" Andrew wanted her to finish.

"Kid, listen, you were right, about what you said," Lee admitted. "We shouldn't force the Eds to have a relationship with us if they don't want to, especially since they probably wouldn't be comfortable with it."

"Oh, I see…" Andrew was quite interested.

"And squirt, I think it might be best to just remain friends with them instead," Lee confessed. "I mean, if we want to have a good relationship like you said, we should find someone that has mutual feelings for us."

"That's the spirit Lee," Andrew was happy. "And it's like I said, you can prove to the Eds that you want to be friends with them and show them that you no longer want to force them to become your boyfriends."

"Yeah, I get that Andrew," Lee stated. "I just have to find the right guy who'd be interested."

"I don't have to do that," Marie spoke. "I think I've already got my new boyfriend right here."

She was referring to Andrew as she said that as May then asked.

"Andrew, are you sure we can convince the Eds to become our friends?"

"Of course you can May," Andrew stated. "You just got to prove it to them that you no longer want a relationship from them and that you want to form a friendship with them instead."

"Okay Andrew," May went with it as she continued to pull the wagon…

* * *

After several minutes of traveling through the woods, the five of them managed to exit the woods and made it to a cliff area.

"Whew, glad to be out of there," Andrew wiped his forehead.

"Yeah I know Andrew, because now we are at the edge of a cliff," Chaosky directed their attention to a cliff which was ahead of them.

The five of them peered over the cliff to get a good view of what was ahead of them.

"Wow, that's a good view," Andrew commented as he continued to view some more.

"Yeah cute face," Marie agreed. "You could see a bazillions yards from this view up."

"No doubt about that," Lee remarked.

"Yeah, it is a view from up here," Chaosky remarked when Andrew's eyes bulged out as he then saw something remarkable in the distance.

"Hey guys, look what I found," Andrew sounded hyped. "I see an amusement park right below us!"

The Kankers looked for themselves as Chaosky looked at the map to see which amusement park that was.

"Well what do you know," Lee was amused.

"Yeah, good fine cute butt," Marie stated.

"Yes, according to the map, that amusement park happens to be called 'Mondo-A-Go Go!'" Chaosky stated.

"Mondo-A-Go-Go?" May was confused by the name.

"I've heard of that place," Andrew somehow thought the park was familiar.

"Yeah, I've read some reviews online," Chaosky stated. "This park from what I heard happens to be run by some man who…well; let's say that he's far from nice…"

"Well, it can't be worse than what Ma tells us about certain guys," Lee insisted.

"I see," Andrew took out some binoculars from hammer space to get a good look at the park.

"Hey can we have some fun in this park," May asked. "I wanna check the place out!"

"Get a hold of yourself May," Lee stopped her. "We have some Eds that we need to save!"

"Yeah May, so keep your pants on," Marie retorted.

"My only concern is where the Eds are," Chaosky wondered. "We have three of the kids in our possession but we don't know where the Eds ended up at."

Andrew then saw something through his binoculars in the distance, and it made his eyes bulge out through the binoculars. He saw three familiar looking boys. Those three boys happen to be none other than the Eds. This got Andrew surprised and hyped.

"HEY GUYS! I FOUND THE EDS!" Andrew cheered. "THEY'RE IN THE PARK!"

"Whoa," "Say wuh," "No way," "Your not kidding are you Andrew?" The Kankers and Chaosky all said at once as Andrew pointed as the others managed to get a good look of the Eds through the binoculars for themselves.

"Whoa, he's right," Chaosky was shocked by what he saw.

"Nice find there bub," Lee complimented.

"Yeah, aren't they going to be in for a treat when they see that we are here to rescue them," Marie remarked.

"Yeah I'm hyped to see how they'll react," May was getting hyped herself.

"I'm excited as the rest of you are about this," Andrew smiled widely. "Let's go rescue them!"

"Good idea Andrew," Chaosky liked his idea. "Let's go show them that we saved them.

"You got that right," Lee then faced her two sisters. "Ladies, it time to pay the Eds a non-romantic visit."

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with Lee," Marie said. "I got a new boyfriend here."

"I'm ready if everyone else is," May beamed as Marie brought Andrew close to emphasize her point."

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Andrew shouted as the others were more than ready to interact with the Eds.

"Don't forget the wagon May," Lee reminded her.

"I got it," May grabbed the wagon with the sack that contained Nazz, Rolf, and Kevin in it.

The five of them then rushed off to the park, about to give the Eds a non-romantic and semi-friendly warm welcome…

* * *

Meanwhile, within the park, the Eds had been on the run from the kids that were out for their blood. They had been looking to find refuge with Eddy's brother and they had discovered that Eddy's brother resides in this park. After some searching, the Eds had stumbled upon a whale shaped trailer, which they assumed that Eddy's brother lives in. After that, the Eds felt like their problems were all over, unaware of what was going to occur for the three of them.

"Super sweet," Eddy cheered. "Looks like our problems are all over boys!"

"My goodness, I can just feel it already gentlemen," Double D remarked.

"I CAN SING GUYS!" Ed cheered as Eddy went up the stairs and approached the door.

"Alright boys, this is it," Eddy approached the door. "Our troubles are all over."

Eddy was about to knock at the door, but before he could, a hand reached out and grabbed him. The hand belonged to none other, than Lee who was accompanied by Marie and May, the latter of which was pulling a wagon over as they made their announcement.

"Your heroes in shining armor have arrived," Lee announced and this got the Eds set into a stage of panic. Double D in particular was stuttering.

"May? Lee? _Marie?"_ Double D questioned.

"Don't forget me," Andrew popped up from behind the wagon and waved to them. "I'm here too."

"Andrew!?" Double D was even more surprised.

"I'm also here as well," Chaosky popped up from behind Andrew as Double D noticed him too.

"And Chaosky too?" Double D was all too confused at this point.

"YAY!" Andrew slid down and approached the Eds with Chaosky and the Kankers.

"Okay, what the heck are you three doing here," Eddy demanded to the Kankers.

"What, can't the Kankers actually do something useful for once," Lee questioned.

"Well…uh…" It was then Eddy then became just as nervous as Ed and Double D were at that moment, fearing that they would smooch them to death. Lee took notice of this and grew annoyed.

"Oh quit it with that act, will ya," Lee barked. "We aren't here to kiss ya, smooch ya, or do any of that amorous crap that you guys think we're going to do to ya!"

"Say what," Double D stopped shaking and was confused.

"That's right Double Dweeb," Marie jumped in. "We aren't going to do that stuff to you boys this time."

"Okay then, then why the hell are you guys here," Eddy commanded.

"Because we are here to rescue you silly," Andrew answered in a positive upbeat manner.

"Yeah Andrew is right you three," Marie agreed. "We got your back regardless."

Eddy wasn't buying it still as he didn't let his guard down. While Ed was still shaking in fear, Double D was now puzzled by how the Kankers were acting towards them; they are no longer going to act all amorous towards them? How does he know if they're telling the truth?  
Before Double D could ask what was going on, May then jumped in.

"And besides, there are two things, one we are not gonna force you boys to be our boyfriends anymore, and two, we even brought you boys gifts to show you that we are here to rescue you."

Eddy raised an eyebrow at that as May grabbed the sack from the wagon and emptied it out on the ground and Eddy saw three of the last people he wanted to see.

Ed and Double D were nervous too as the three kids that fell onto the ground were Nazz, Rolf and Kevin, as they were passed out prior to being emptied onto the ground. Nazz was wearing a red bandanna on her head previous, but now it was gone as a blue one was gagging her in the mouth. The three of them groaned and regained their conscience as they then wondered where they were but their thoughts brought them to the three boys in front of them as they had a score to settle with them.

"Double D Ed-boy?!" Rolf growled maliciously as he still felt the need to teach the Eds a lesson.

"It's the dorks!" Kevin shouted as he found this as the perfect opportunity to brutally mash them to death, despite the fact that they were still tied up.

"What the… What are they doing here?!" Eddy shouted in panic as Andrew shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess they wanted to show you that they wouldn't let the kids get away with what they want to do to you guys," Andrew took a guess.

"He's right," Lee stated. "We Kankers are hear to save you and without any amorous acts."

"Yeah so quit shaking like a leaf Double Dweeb and knock it off," Marie said to the sock-headed Ed. "We aren't going to force you boys to be our boyfriends!"

"How do I know you girls are telling the truth," Double D questioned.

"Because we are telling the truth," Chaosky jumped in. "We are really here to make sure things don't get messy or bloody or any of that crap!"

Double D still wanted more answers to this as he was still confused.

But before anyone else could say anything, they heard a pig squealing. This got Rolf's attention as he then sat up, recognizing that sound.

"Wilfred," Rolf called out. "Is that you?"

Coming to the park and where everyone else was, was indeed Wilfred and riding atop of him was Jimmy and Sarah, the latter of which really was disgusted by something Wilfred was doing on the way over here.

"I swear if he eats one more corn dog off the ground, I'll–" Sarah was heard grumbling to herself.

"Look! It's those twerps!" Marie noticed them.

"If it ain't Mrs. Loudmouth and Dutch," Lee stated.

"Jimmy and Sarah," Andrew was surprised. "You two come to rescue the Eds too?!"

"Baby sister!" Ed shouted with a joyous tone in his voice as Sarah noticed this and rolled her eyes.

"Jeepers, Ed, you're _still_ in one piece!?" Sarah barked in pure annoyance.

"You bet he is," Andrew exclaimed. "And we came to make sure nothing bad happened to any of them!"

"Oh goodness," Jimmy then spoke. "Did we miss the Eds beating?"

Kevin untied himself from the rope and got up.

"Nope," Kevin replied. "You're just in time."

Kevin stomped over to Eddy as Rolf and Nazz undid themselves too. Andrew was in a bit of a panic and got in Kevin's way.

"No Kevin, don't do it!" Andrew begged.

"Get out of the way kid," Kevin demanded.

"STOP KEVIN! Think about what your doing," Andrew tried to reason with him. "Yes the Eds did wrong with the scam, but what you're about to do isn't any better than what they did! You're about to perform disproportionate retributions on them just because of a scam that they had no control over! Please stop before you get yourself in deep trouble! The way your acting bloodthirsty towards them will cause a lot of bad things to occur! Please stop before you do something you'll regret!"

Kevin was shocked by what Andrew said, but he wasn't having any of that, not this time. He then screamed.

"NOT THIS TIME KID! You don't get what they did exactly Andrew! The Eds have gone _too_ far this time WITH THEIR STUPID SCAM! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW," Kevin then screamed louder. "IT ENDS HERE! **IT ENDS NOW!** _ **IT ENDS TODAY!"**_

Kevin then shoved Andrew out of the way as he then grabbed a hold of Eddy's leg, about to deliver a merciless beatdown.

"I'm so sorry guys," Andrew apologized, knowing there was nothing he could do at this point.

"This is going to get ugly," Chaosky sighed, knowing that this wouldn't be pretty.

"Save some for me Kevin," Rolf was right behind. "For Rolf must teach the Ed-boys what for!"

Nazz then got up, not as interested as the other two but approached the Eds nonetheless. Before any of them could brutally maul the Eds to death, Eddy got them to stop by making the almighty important announcement.

"No! Wait," Eddy stopped them as he then turned to the crowd. "In your dreams, shovel-chin. Tell you what, why don't you–" He then jumps onto Kevin's head as he directs everyone else to the whale shaped trailer and made the big announcement.  
"-talk to my bro! He lives here, you know!"

The bloodthirsty feelings that Kevin and Rolf were feeling moments ago vanished as the both of them because afraid at that, wondering if what Eddy was saying was true, that Eddy's brother lives in the whale shaped trailer. Sarah didn't seem interested, while everyone else seemed curious and hyped, especially Andrew.

"Hmm?" Nazz looked excited to see Eddy's brother.

"No way." Kevin was sweating, refusing to believe that Eddy's brother lives in the trailer in front of him.

"Could this be true?" Rolf questioned, worried that Eddy's brother would do a number on him if he found out they were going to maul the Eds to death.

"Jimminy Sarah, this is amazing," Jimmy seemed hyped about it.

"Yeah right," Sarah sounded uninterested.

"Get in line, girls." Lee informed her sisters. "This guy could be quite a keeper in my book."

"Eh, I'm already reserved Lee," Marie told her as she brought Andrew close, who was smiling at what Eddy just revealed.

"Is it true," Andrew asked. "Is this trailer really belong to your big brother Eddy!?"

"Whoa, this I gotta see," Chaosky also looked curious too.

"That's right folks, my amazing brother lives here," Eddy proclaimed as he got off of Kevin. "So tell him how you're gonna beat up his little bro." Eddy taunted Kevin as the latter was sweating with fear at what was about to occur, and Rolf was feeling the same way too.

"GO FOR IT EDDY, LET HIM KNOW THAT WE ARE HERE!" Andrew shouted with excitement as a big huge goofy grin emerged on his face, which Marie had found to be quite dorky, but adorable at the same time.

Without needing to be reminded twice, Eddy then approached the door and knocked on it a couple of times, as the moment of truth was finally going to be revealed to everyone…

* * *

 **END OF PART 6…**

 **YUP, I'M LEAVING THIS CHAPTER ON A CLIFFHANGER, FOR THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS! THIS IS BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE A LONG ONE, SINCE THE KIDS (SANS JONNY) WILL BE RETHINKING ABOUT HOW THEY HAVE ALL BEEN TREATING THE EDS OVER THE YEARS AFTER SEEING THE TRUTH FOR THEMSELVES! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL EXCITED ABOUT THIS!**

 **ANYWAY, I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE STORY, SINCE THE CHARACTERIZATION OF THE KANKERS HAVE IMPROVED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY AND SEE HOW DIFFERENT THEY ARE NOW COMPARED TO THE FIRST STORY I DID FOR THIS SERIES! THAT'S A BIG CHANGE IN CHARACTERIZATION, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, EDDY'S BROTHER MAKES HIS GRAND APPEARANCE, THE OTHERS (SAVE FOR KEVIN AND ROLF WHO ARE AFRAID, AND JONNY WHO IS ABSENT) ARE EXCITED FOR THIS WHEREAS SARAH IS INDIFFERENTABOUT IT, THEN EDDY'S BROTHER SHOWS HIS TRUE COLORS AND THE KIDS DISCOVER THE SHOCKING HORRIFYING TRUTH ABOUT EDDY'S BROTHER, RETHINK ABOUT HOW THEY FELT ABOUT THE EDS AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS ALL TURN OUT? HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT TO EDDY'S BROTHER? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE TO, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT FOR THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE CLIMAX, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	7. Eddy's Brother and True Colors Surface

**Okay now readers, here is part 7 to this story!**

 **Now for the recording everyone, this chapter will be one of the longest chapter for this story, maybe as long as the third chapter, depending on the length. This is simply because the chapter will consist of most of the other characters having thoughts and rethinking about how they have been treating the Eds for years. As for Andrew, well he starts piecing everything together from the times Eddy showed fear towards his brother to all the rumors that Kevin told him about, it then clicks. This is all necessary for all the characters to get a well balanced development and see the Eds in a whole new light.**

 **Another thing, if you remember the story 'Regret and Forgiveness' when Andrew was shown crying and bawling for the first time ever, well let me just say that for this chapter, Andrew shows that he is also capable of getting angry, something that rarely ever happens to Andrew, who happens to be the nicest kid in the area. I do hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Lastly, everyone's positive thoughts about Eddy's brother will end up changing after his true colors are surfaced, whereas Kevin and Rolf knew there was a reason to be afraid of him, but this was something they weren't expecting. Basically, everyone's opinion towards the Eds end up changing after all this unravels.**

 **Well anyhow, for this chapter, Eddy's brother appears for the first time, and that's when everything starts to unravel from there. How will this go? How will everyone react to when Eddy's brother's true colors surfaces? Will this change the kids' thoughts and views of the Eds as a result? And how will Andrew take all of this in? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN MONDO-A-GO-GO:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, Eddy was preparing to reveal his older brother to everyone that was in the park today. Most of the kids were excited, including Andrew. Kevin and Rolf however were fearing for their lives, whereas Sarah clearly didn't give a flip at all. It was the Eddy knocked on the door a couple of times.

"Here it comes," Eddy commented as the door creaks open a few inches, revealing that it was bolted several times. It was then a gruffly manly voice was then heard from within the trailer.

"Park don't open till noon." The voice thought it was someone going to the park, indicating that it was before noon. Eddy instantly recognized the voice as he then remarked.

"I told you he's a whiz at telling time!" Eddy shouted in awestruck, talking to Double D. The voice was revealed to be Eddy's brother as he also recognized Eddy's voice.

"Pipsqueak?" Eddy's brother questioned, wondering if it was him.

"Bro!" Eddy shouted as he then said to Double D. "Look out!"

"Do Mom and Dad know you're here?" Eddy's brother asked with a rather really serious tone in his voice.

"As if!" Eddy responded.

 _"Anyone_ know you're here?" Eddy's brother asked again.

"Only these chumps who chased us here!" Eddy referred to the kids that were out for the Eds' blood. The three kids looked a little nervous, especially Kevin and Rolf.

"Just a sec," The sounds of someone getting up was heard, followed by the door being unbolted and he steps out. He recognized some of the kids as he could of sworn he saw them before, with the except of Andrew and Chaosky (both of whom moved in after he left), the Kankers (the same reason as Andrew and Chaosky), Double D (the same reason as Andrew, Chaosky and the Kankers) and Sarah and Jimmy (who weren't born yet when Eddy's brother left the cul-de-sac). He then questioned.

"Aren't those ankle-biters from the cul-de-sac?"

Eddy then runs behind his brother in fear and coward.

"Yeah! And they wanna beat me up, and they are out for my blood! All for nothin!" Eddy cried as he cowered.

"Not me, I'm here to save him," Andrew remarked cheerfully as Eddy's brother took a good look at the kids through his shades.

For the first time, we see what Eddy's brother looks like; he was wearing a cool looking hat, shades over his eyes, he was wearing a red brown colored jacket, a tanktop over a long sleeve shirt over the jacket, was wearing green colored jeans with a metallic ring in his pocket similar to Eddy's jeans, and his shoes looked kind of similar to Eddy's. Needless to say, there was some similarities to Eddy, with the exception of being taller, along with a few other distinction features, including his goatee, and the fact that he was a full grown man; being the first ever adult to appear on screen.

Eddy's brother was looking over some of the kids, studying them for a second as his eyes caught the attention of Kevin and Rolf, both of whom looked like they were going to wet themselves. Kevin in particular started shouting.

"He's looking at you, Rolf," Kevin panicked. "Later!"

Kevin then ducked down behind Rolf as Rolf was just standing there, quivering in fear at the sight of Eddy's brother. From what Eddy's brother had examined, the kids hardly looked menacing at all. As such, he then questioned.

"All for nothin, huh," He wondered, taking off his shades as he then leaned down and picked up Eddy. "Still the troublemakin Eddy, I see." He then gives him a noogie, which looked kinda friendly from the looks of it as Eddy chuckled.

"Stop it, bro!" Eddy said as we see Andrew getting all giddy and excited.

"EEEE! This is so exciting! We get to see Eddy's brother for the first time ever," Andrew could hardly contain himself. "Well, for some of us that is!"

"Yeah Andrew," Chaosky agreed.

Ed was also excited by this as he then blurted out.

"I smell my fingers after I eat cheese." Ed blurted randomly, excited about seeing Eddy's big bro for the first time.

Eddy then decided to introduce his brother to his two friends Ed and Double D.

Um, I told the guys you'd put us up," He then gestures his bro to the other two Eds. "Ed–and Double D."

"And I'm Andrew!" Andrew chimed in excitement.

Double D on the other hand had no idea what or how to introduce himself to Eddy's brother as he started blubbering.

"I guthink it's very wuh ah ooh..." Double D then swooned as Eddy and his brother laughed at this. It was then Eddy's brother decided to ask his little brother an important question.

"Why's your girlfriend wearing a sock on her head?" This caught everyone off guard, including Eddy himself.

"Girlfriend?" Eddy asked.

"Girlfriend?" Double D questioned, looking all confused by this.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Everyone else shouted in confusion as Andrew then shouted.

"DOUBLE D IS A GUY YOU KNOW!" Andrew corrected him, as Chaosky nodded his head in agreement.

Eddy's brother ignored Andrew's statement as he then spoke to Eddy.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy's brother offered. "I'll help you out."

This seemed like good news to Eddy as he then got relieved.

"Really? Aw, bro, what'd I do without you," Eddy then hugged his big brother tightly, nuzzling into his chin. "You are so my hero!"

"Happy place, Double D, happy place!" Ed cheered willingly as Double D seemed thrilled by this too.

"Yay! This is so exciting everyone," Andrew's excitement resurfaced as he was bouncing up and down. "This is so cool. We get to see what Eddy's brother is like!"

"I agree Andrew," Jimmy agreed with him as he then said to Sarah. "Isn't it touching, Sarah? It's like a fairy tale come true!"

"Yeah right," Sarah sounded bored as she rolled her eyes. "Boring."

"Eddy and his two stooges got away with their lives, man. And we got burned _again,"_ Kevin groaned as the kids untied themselves. Kevin knew there was nothing he could do to Eddy now knowing that his big brother was here and could do anything if he does something to Eddy.

"Rolf agrees, for we have no control over what the Ed-boy does with the big brother of the square headed Ed-boy," Rolf sighed. "For all hope is lost with the Son of a Shepherd."

"Are you kidding, Eddy's brother is totally rad," Nazz actually seemed excited about seeing Eddy's brother. "This is so awesome! I can't wait for us to bond!"

"Well girls, looks like we got ourselves a keeper here," Lee smirked. "Let's see how he likes being with the Kankers."

"As if Lee, I already got a man," Marie motioned to Andrew.

"Yeah Lee, and besides, you remember what Andrew said," May reminded her. "We shouldn't force a relationship if the feelings aren't mutual."

"I know that May, that's why I'm going to wait to make my move," Lee stated.

"I'm excited, this'll be a lot of fun," Andrew was bouncing up and down.

"I'll say, and the fact that Eddy's brother actually runs the park is even more intriguing," A thought then came to Chaosky. "Those reviews about the runner being far from nice though, I wonder what they are talking about…"

"Doesn't matter, this'll be fun," Andrew decided to push that to the side for now.

"Bro no!" Eddy then said off screen as it was then a rather malicious and seemingly sadistic idea then crossed Eddy's brothers' mind, as it looked like his true color was about to surface.

"Just for old times' sake, let's play... _Uncle."_ The way Eddy's brother said 'uncle' was so bone-chilling, it sounded less pleasant and more malicious.

It was then a scared look was plastered on Eddy's face as a memory from long ago was finally surfacing right here right now, and everyone else was about to witness it all.

"Uncle?" Eddy whimpered in a nervous tone. In the crowd, Andrew had a skeptical look in his eyes while continuing to maintain that smile on his face, trying to that is.

"Awesome…?" Andrew sounded skeptical, wondering if this was a good idea.

"Wanna crash at my place, don'tcha?" Eddy's brother questioned as he threw Eddy down to the ground, about to take advantage of Eddy coming all the way over here, despite others about to witness this taking place.

"That's why we came all the way–Uncle! Uncle!" Eddy started to explain, but he started shouting 'uncle' when Eddy's brother started twisting his ankle in a spiral and it was being done in a rather painful manner. "Uncle!"

"Say _what?"_ It was clear by Eddy's brother's voice that he was starting to grow more and more malicious the more he kept doing this to Eddy.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle uncle!" Eddy cried in pain and agony, begging him to stop.

"Oh my." Double D gulped, not enjoying this at all.

It was then Eddy's brother stopped and set Eddy down and laughs rather coldly at Eddy spiraling out of control. Once he was down, Eddy's brother grabbed a hold of Eddy yet again and then comments.

"That was good, Pipsqueak." Eddy's brother commented in a rather cruel manner.

"So can we go inside now?" Eddy asked.

"Why not?" Eddy's brother strokes his goatee and then grew more sadistic. "Don't forget to wipe your feet."

With a bunch of sadism and malice surfacing, Eddy's brother then throws Eddy against the door to his trailer, as he then bounces back and Eddy's brother repeats the process over and over again, enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

As this continued, everyone that was watching this was no longer smiling, and their opinions about Eddy's brother started changing based on what they were witnessing. Andrew in particular, was no longer smiling, as his smile was now replaced with a frown, a frown of discomfort while a huge amount of concern was in his eyes for what was happening to Eddy. Andrew then commented in the most uncomfortable manner.

"Uh, guys…this doesn't look like fun anymore…" Andrew sounded nervous, concern, uncomfortable and worried all at once.

"Pardon my French everyone but…" Chaosky then took a deep breath and then shouted. "EDDY'S BROTHER IS A HUGE ASSHOLE!"

"Yeah Chaosky," Nazz agreed. "Eddy's brother is a real jerk." She sounded disgusted, unable to believe that Eddy's brother was cool, based on what she was witnessing. Everyone was now concerned for Eddy's well being, _even_ Sarah _and_ Kevin.

Lee in particular was now furious, disgusted that she wanted to be with Eddy's brother, only for him to actually be a huge dickhead; the type of man she didn't want to date. Combining that with the fact that he was hurting Eddy only made her more furious.

"WHAT'S HE DOING TO EDDY," Lee screamed, wanting to give Eddy's brother a piece of her mind. **"LEMME AT THAT ASSHOLE! I'LL…I'LL…"**

It was so bad, that Marie and May had to keep Lee back and hold her back in a grip lock, because by the looks of it, Eddy's brother was dangerous and she could get hurt in the process, and they didn't want that happening to their sister.

"This is not good," Andrew panicked. "He's hurting Eddy."

Around this time, each shot Eddy's brother made of Eddy got so hard; it nearly knocks the trailer over. Eddy was now in a state of despair and discomfort, wanting him to stop.

"Bro! Give it up!" Eddy cried in both exhaustion and was pleading it all to end, but Eddy's brother wasn't even close to finished.

"Give it up," Eddy's brother sounded so sarcastically surprised, it was scary. "I thought you wanted to hang with your hero." Eddy's brother then smiles in the most unpleasant and sadistic manner possible, becoming absolutely terrifying.

"I do, bro, I do!" Eddy's voice was hoarse and weak from the bullying and he was really in a state of despair.

* * *

At this point, most of the kids had gotten a lot of thoughts going through their minds at the moment.

Both Kevin and Rolf _knew_ there was a reason to be afraid of Eddy's brother, but they didn't expect him to do _this_ to his little brother. In the former's case, Kevin recalled all the times Eddy's brother did that to him, and how he always loved to torture him, similar to how he was torturing his little brother right now. It then hit Kevin; all the rumors that he had been told, the same ones he shared with Andrew, they were all true. It was clear that all the times Eddy and his older brother were in their house, Eddy was being bullied by his brother where no one was around to witness it, and the parents did little to nothing to stop it until it was too late.

As far as the latter goes, he started getting the reason why Eddy's brother kept kidnapping his precious chickens. Rolf had figured out that Eddy's brother used his wonderful chickens to torture Eddy, hence why Eddy is scared of chickens and why he hates birds period. This came as a shocker to Rolf to say the least.

Jimmy and Sarah were also afraid and shocked by what they were witnessing. Jimmy was practically scared and shaking in fear, and despite the fact that he has matured a lot over a good period of time, this was a grown up man that they were dealing with here so he had every right to be scared for his life.

As for Sarah, she was also shocked by what she was witnessing. She was watching Eddy get beaten up and bullied by his older brother, and it then hit her in the head; it all looked too familiar. She was also a bully to her brother Ed and constantly beat him up just like what Eddy's brother was doing to Eddy, except Sarah is only a little girl, and Ed is older than her. Sarah then realized that if she kept bullying Ed, she would have become a lot like Eddy's brother as an adult, and the thought of that disgusted her. It was then a huge amount of guilt and regret overcame her; Ed might be a scatterbrain at times, but he was still her older brother, and he loved her. Despite that, Sarah always beat up and bullied Ed to get what she wants. Now she realized that it was all a mistake and a bad idea to begin with. Combining that with the time where Andrew suggested that she starts being nicer to Ed since he's her brother, she really had a lot of making up to do for Ed.

 _What have I been doing to Ed for all these years?_ Sarah thought. _I could have become a monster just like Eddy's brother! What have I done?!_

A look of guilt then crossed Sarah's face.

Chaosky was also showing concern for Eddy's well-being and from what he was seeing, it seems that the reviews that he read about the park were true; the owner (who happens to be Eddy's brother) was far from nice, and in fact he was downright mean, abusive, sadistic, cruel, and a big time asshole. Chaosky knew those reviews were suspicious.

As for Andrew, well let's just say that he was filled with concern for Eddy and was upset that Eddy's brother was doing this to Eddy. As he kept thinking, something clicked in his head; the time where Eddy's brother seemingly came to visit Eddy, causing him to become scared started to making sense, that comment Eddy made when he was making a movie for his brother about 'no more beating up little Eddy' actually made sense now, and all the rumors that Kevin told him and what Eddy's brother did with Rolf's chicken as mentioned with Kevin and Rolf's thoughts, they were all true. That explained why Eddy was scared of chickens, why he hated birds, and why Kevin seemed so nervous about Eddy's brother. This explained it all. Andrew was now convinced that Eddy's brother was a complete monster.

 _All the rumors Kevin told me were true; Eddy's brother is a complete monster._ Andrew thought to himself. _I don't know what we should do for Eddy!_

"Someone do something to help Eddy," Andrew shouted in panic.

Double D, having about enough of Eddy's brother bullying his younger brother, decided to step up and face his supposed fear and stuck up for Eddy.

"Mister Eddy's brother," Double D snapped, starting to chew out the older brother. "As the older sibling, don't you think you should rather be setting an example for Eddy, and not–um–" His courage started draining when Eddy's brother gave him the most malicious, darkest, sadistic, and most terrifying smile that anyone could ever imagine. He then started stuttering in fear. "–belittle him–in front of his–friends?"

As Eddy tried to get away, Eddy's brother responded by giving out the cruelest laugh he gave away and retorted.

"Belittle? He's always been little, and for the record sockhead, I've been doing this to Eddy for years; I did this to him all the time back when I lived in that cul-de-sac," Eddy's brother revealed. I like you, girlfriend." He then slams Eddy on top of Double D, giving the latter an injury, as Double D was smashed into the ground. "You got spunk."

It was then Ed's brain started to pick up and he was now feeling panic. Andrew was also horrified by what Eddy's brother did to Double D.

"DOUBLE D!" Both Ed and Andrew screamed in shock, seeing this as a huge deal now.

"What the heck?!" Sarah was shocked, now actually concerned for Double D.

"Sarah, he hurt Double D!" Jimmy panicked.

"Oh no," Nazz was concerned. "Double D!"

Everyone was horrified by what had happened to Double D, even the Kankers while Lee was still being restrained from attacking Eddy's brother. Tension picked up as they were all horrified by this and this didn't look good.

Andrew in particular was horrified by what had happened and what Eddy's brother did to Double D. It then clicked and snapped inside of him; he knew what he had to do. If there was anything that he had learned from this journey he went on to save the Eds, it was this; if it has to come to it, you have to pull it together, get out there and do something to help those you are close to. Andrew had to do something so he decided to act. Then for the first time ever in this series, Andrew was actually growing very angry at what just happened, as Andrew then mustered up a very pissed off look as his eyebrows narrowed, his mouth gave an angry frown, and his blood was boiling hot, a sign that he has finally had enough of what he was witnessing. It was clear that Andrew was pissed, as he then stomped over to confront Eddy's brother.

* * *

Chaosky was shouting something to have someone do something.

"This is child abuse right here! This is actually considered a crime since Eddy is still under the age of 18 and Eddy's brother is a grownup," Chaosky also looked angry as he continued. "This kind of crime should be reported to the police since this is a major-" He then stopped the rant when he noticed Andrew stomping over to Eddy's brother, about to confront him personally. "Andrew, what are you doing?" Chaosky now looked concerned as Andrew was walking into a death trap.

Andrew then approached Eddy's brother. Then the next thing he shouted was surprising for everyone to hear.

 **"MISTER EDDY'S BROTHER!"** Andrew screamed in a completely pissed off manner, as he was completely angry with what had happened. The kids and Kankers were shocked as everyone froze; Andrew who is normally known as the kindest, sweetest, mild-manner, and usually the happiest kid around was now clearly angry with Eddy's brother. This was extremely rare coming from the happy-go-lucky Andrew who wasn't happy anymore; he was enraged, something that was rare for them to see. True, Andrew has shown some great disappointment with his friends when they did something wrong, like when Sarah hogged all the jawbreakers at the jawbreaker factory for herself, or when Jimmy admitted that he was frolicking and screaming at the top of his lungs in the library, but he was never truly angry with them, and never showed anger towards anyone…until now that is. To say that the kids were shocked by this was an understatement.

Lee was also frozen in place as the Kankers, the kids, and even Ed and a knocked out Double D saw and heard what Andrew said next.

"I AM ASHAMED _AND_ DISGUSTED BY YOUR DISTASTEFUL AND HORRID ACTIONS EDDY'S BROTHER," Andrew then started to chew him out. "I had never expected something so horrible and straight up despicable to occur like this! You just hurt my good friend Double D, and your also hurting and bullying your own little brother; the person who actually looked up to you! I can't believe that you would do something so vile like this! I am ashamed of seeing you as a cool person!"

The kids were registering all this in, it was just like the time Chaosky chewed out Kevin and the rest of them for what they did to Andrew. They weren't surprised because Andrew was chewing him out. They were surprised because it was Andrew, of all people that was doing the chewing out.

Eddy's brother on the other hand, had heard Andrew starting to chew him out and it got his attention. He then slowly turned around to face Andrew.

"And I'll have you know that Eddy happens to be one of my friends, and I do not like what you're doing to him! From what I am witnessing right now, you disgust me to no end! Now I command you to stop hurting Eddy right now, you big, bad, horrible, distasteful, disgusting, horrid, despicable, outrageous, cruel, cold-hearted, vile, inhumane-" Unfortunately, once Eddy's brother turned to face Andrew, Andrew felt all that anger he was feeling diminish and was now becoming frightened as Eddy's brother gave him the same look he gave Double D. "-hurtful…scary…terrifying…horrifying…monster?"

The look in Eddy's brother's eyes was definitely filled with hatred for what Andrew was doing and that Andrew made a horrible mistake.

Andrew was now shaking like a leaf, sweating nervous as he realized the horrible mistake he made by confronting Eddy's brother. It was clear that he was now scared and he looked like he was about to wet his pants in fear. What Eddy's brother did next was absolutely horrifying.

Without saying a single word, Eddy's brother then used Eddy as a weapon and slammed his body into Andrew, making direct contact with Andrew's face as the impact he made was certainly filled with hatred and venom. Andrew was then knocked backwards.

"OWWWW!" Andrew yelped as he then landed backwards, back first as he was now sporting a black eye, courtesy of Eddy's brother, as the latter felt complete satisfaction with what he did to Andrew. Once that was shown, everyone was now beyond horrified, even Eddy. The tension really reached its peek at this point as Andrew, the one who would always do _anything_ for his friends, was just hurt and given a black eye, by Eddy's brother. None of them looked happy at all.

 **"ANDREW!"** Both Chaosky and Marie screamed loudly, the latter of which was concerned for her hubby and couldn't believe what she saw.

Lee really wanted to bash Eddy's brothers' head in right then and there, but her sisters kept her in an even tighter grip lock, even though Marie wanted to show him what happens to those who hurt her boyfriend.

* * *

The other kids were horrified too.

"What the…HE JUST HURT ANDREW!" Sarah shouted, sounding actually concern for Andrew.

"I KNOW SARAH! WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?!" Jimmy cried.

"Oh no, not Andrew too!" Nazz cried out, really concerned for her bestie.

"Oh man…" Kevin simply said, as he was even concern for Andrew right there. "Not cool…"

Ed was also horrified by what happened to Andrew and this was now a big deal at this point.

"I can't believe he hurt Andrew!" May actually cried out while holding back Lee.

"Yeah, he hurt my hubby!" Marie sounded peeved.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Jimmy cried out in panicking, wanting it all to end.

As far as Rolf goes, well let's just say that what Eddy's brother did to Andrew insulted him. He was clearly pissed too.

"YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE SON OF A SHEPHERD BY INTENTIONALLY HURTING THE SQUARE HEADED ED-BOY AND THE SOCK-HEADED ED-BOY, AND NOW YOU DARE TO HURT THE INNOCENT GOLDEN HAIRED ANDREW BOY!?" Rolf shouted in anger. "ROLF HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PLATDOODLE, YOU TRETORIOUS ELDER ONE! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR **A MERCILESS THRASHING!"**

By the looks of it, Rolf looked like he was about to go after Eddy's brother, but instead…he pushes Kevin in front of him, wanting him to know what for. Kevin was surprised by this, but despite his fear, he decided to step up and speak.

"Hey! Bro guy! Lay off him, man!" By the tone of Kevin's voice, it was clear that Kevin has forgiven Eddy for not only the Scam of the Century; the scam that recently happened, but he also forgiven him for _every single_ scam that he has ever pulled over the years, no longer holding a grudge against him.

By now, Eddy was clinging himself to the trailer door while his older brother was trying to yank him off to punish him seemingly.

"Yeah, mister macho man," Nazz chewed him out too. "You're not a cool big brother that I thought you were, you're a really selfish despicable jerkass-ish dickhead like Andrew said!"

The other kids all took turns to call out Eddy's brother for his horrid actions. We see Chaosky over by Andrew's side as he had taken out an ice pack and placed it over Andrew's black eye, being at his aid as Andrew groaned in pain. Chaosky then noticed Ed not doing anything as he then shouted.

"ED, DO SOMETHING!" Chaosky commanded. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP EDDY'S BROTHER AT THIS POINT! SO PLEASE, **PUT AN END TO THIS HORRIFYING MADNESS!"**

Ed heard Chaosky loud and clear as he knew this was a big deal; his three friends were hurt and it was up to him to do something, so using that brain of his, he decided to think of a plan. Ed then noticed the door that Eddy was prying off and it was looking like it was coming off of its hinges. It was then a brilliant idea came to Ed's mind. He then reaches over and pulls the pin from one of the hinges. It was then, right then and there, the door breaks loose from this one, and is quickly followed with the other hinge giving way. The door flies towards Eddy's brother and smacks him squarely, knocking him over. Eddy hands on to the door as it flips and crashes. The kids back up as it lands in front of them. Eddy's brother stumbles around; dazed as it was clear that the madness has ended.

"Uuuuhhhh...unnnccclllleeee." Eddy's brother groaned as he then collapsed onto the ground with a senseless grin. Eddy's brother was finally put to a stop as the horrifying madness had ended. Everyone had witnessed what Ed had just done and were also surprised by how he knew that would have stopped Eddy's brother. Sarah was especially shocked that Ed could have figured that out by himself. Chaosky was impressed and rather satisfied.

 _I am surprised. Ed actually used his brain and figured something out. This is amazing._ Chaosky thought. _I'm glad this madness has come to an end._

Indeed, all the madness with Eddy's brother came to an end, as they were unaware of what would be occurring sometime soon…

* * *

 **END OF PART 7…**

 **YUP, THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER, SINCE THIS WAS ALREADY A LONG CHAPTER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE PLENTY OF STUFF IN IT TOO! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CLIMAX NONETHELESS!**

 **OH AND BY THE WAY, ALL THE RUMORS THAT KEVIN GAVE TO ANDREW WERE REALLY TRUE AND IT EXPLAINS A LOT OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE! THAT AND SOME OF THE MEMORIES ANDREW HAD WHEN EDDY'S BROTHER WAS SUPPOSEDLY COMING TO VISIT AND WHEN EDDY WAS MAKING A MOVIE FOR HIS BROTHER. ALL OF THIS SHOULD MAKE SENSE BY NOW!**

 **ANOTHER THING, REGARDING ANDREW GETTING ANGRY, I HAD REALLY WANTED TO DO SOMETHING TO SHOW THAT EVEN ANDREW IS CAPABLE OF GETTING MAD AND WILL REACH THAT POINT IF ANY OF HIS FRIENDS ARE IN SERIOUS DANGER. BEWARE THE NICE ONES INDEED, THAT'S THE BEST WAY TO DESCRIBE IT!**

 **ANYWAY, I DON'T FEEL LIKE DRAGGING THIS ON LONGER THAN IT SHOULD BE SO I'LL SAY THIS; NEXT TIME, EDDY COMES CLEAN AND ADMITS THAT HE'S LIED ABOUT ALL THE STUFF HE SAID ABOUT HIS BROTHER AND THE SCAMS, THE EDS ARE FORGIVEN, APOLOGIES WILL BE MADE, FRIENSHIPS WILL BE FORMED AND OTHER STUFF WILL OCCUR! HOW WILL THIS GO? WILL EDDY FINALLY FESS UP? WILL THE EDS FINALLY BE ACCEPTED BY THE PEERS? WILL NEW FRIENDSHIPS BE FORMED AS WELL? HOW WILL THE APOLOGIES GO? AND WHAT ABOUT JONNY, WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR!**

 **WELL ENOUGH WITH MY AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE! SO UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THE OUTCOME AND WITH THAT BEING SAID, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	8. Confession and Acceptance At Last

**Okay readers, this is part 8 to this story!**

 **Now as you readers might now, we have already passed the climax to this story and now we have reached the outcome as a result.**

 **Now a little side note, there may only be one or two chapters left to this story, I'm not sure at this time. I'm just letting you all know in case something does happen.**

 **Now for this chapter, Eddy finally comes clean and reveals the truth to everyone, apologies will be made, friendships will be formed, and other stuff will be occurring too. How will this go? Will Eddy finally come clean? What kind of apologies will be made? What friendships will be formed? Will the Eds finally be accepted by their peers? And whatever happened to Jonny; what is going on with him? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN MONDO-A-GO-GO:**

Continuing from the previous chapter, everyone that had arrived to the park had witnessed what Eddy's brother really is and Ed had just taken Eddy's brother out, but detaching the door from the hinges, hitting him square in the face as Eddy was released and feel onto the floor, completely bruised and beaten up. The madness had come to an end as Chaosky let out a relieved sigh and everyone settled down at the moment.

After a few minutes of being unconscious, Andrew finally comes to his senses as he then lets out a groan.

"Ooooohhh….wuuuhhh…" Andrew placed his hand on his forehead, as he still had that black eye as he was given an ice pack for it. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh Andrew, thank goodness your awake," Chaosky was so relieved. "You got knocked out by Eddy's brother and was given a black eye by him."

"Ouch," Andrew groaned. "Is he…out cold?"

Chaosky then motioned his attention to the knocked out Eddy's brother as proof.

"Ed actually detached the door and caused it to slam into his face, knocking him out unconscious," Chaosky explained.

"Whoa, Ed figured that out," Andrew was impressed. "That's amazing."

"That's what I said before Andrew," Chaosky admitted.

It was then a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Andrew. Said hands belonged to none other, than Marie Kanker, who along with May finally released Lee after Eddy's brother was knocked out unconscious. Marie was studying Andrew as he noticed this.

"Uh, Marie, what's up?" Andrew was all too confused by this reaction.

"Cutie, that asshole didn't hurt you too much, did he," She asked with a serious tone.

"Well, he did give me a black eye, all because I was doing what was right and standing up for my friends," Andrew stated. "I'm sorry that I did that."

"Don't apologize for that hubby, that wasn't your fault," Marie told him.

"Yeah Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "You got caught up and finally had enough of what was taking place."

"I was just trying to save my friends," Andrew stated. "I was really worried."

"I know you were Andrew," Chaosky assured. "And that's what makes you a real friend."

"I guess your right Chaosky," Andrew understood what Chaosky was saying.

"All the more reasons why you're my hubby cute face," Marie hugged him tighter.

"Quit it Marie, you'll choke him to death," Lee insisted.

"Blah blah blah," Marie released Andrew.

"I'm happy that your alright Andrew," Chaosky stated.

"I'm glad I'm alright too Chaosky," Andrew said. "And I am happy that everyone is okay from all this."

"Yeah Andrew, but there is one person you _should_ check up on right now," Chaosky motioned his attention to a knocked out Eddy, as a bruised up Double D was checking on him to see if he was okay.

"Yes, good idea Chaosky," Andrew thought it was a good idea to see if Eddy was alright…

* * *

When Andrew approached Eddy, Double D started asking with concern.

"Eddy, speak to me!" Double D shouted with Ed by his side as Andrew joined them. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah Eddy," Andrew spoke. "Please tell me you're alright."

Ed was also giving that quivering lips thing as a sign that he was also concerned. A moment later, Eddy finally woke up and it was then he finally crack as he then realized everyone knows the truth about his brother now. It was best for him to come clean with his friends. As a result, he then confessed.

"I lied about it Double D," Eddy cried. "All of it, all of it was a lie."

"Pardon?" Double D looked confused as did Andrew.

"What did you lie about Eddy?" Andrew asked as Eddy then said loud enough that all of the kids _and_ the Kankers were able to hear him.

Eddy gulped and then cracked.

"Everything about my brother was a lie," Eddy cracked getting the two Eds and Andrew curious. "The scams, the respect, everything! I made up everything about what I said about my brother! I made up everything I said about my brother being cool so people would like me. That's why I did all those scams over the years! I just wanted some respect from everyone else! I thought that if I was more like my brother, I'd think people would like me! But I was wrong, about the scams, my brother...this! Everything was my fault! It's all my fault that nobody in the cul-de-sac likes me, and I guess it serves me right! I was such an idiot for everything that I did! I guess…I'll never learn. I'll never have any friends now."

As Eddy finished, he was now practically in tears, as his three friends were shocked by this. As it turns out, Eddy was only pretending to be a jerk for years just so people could respect him and he thought it was the best way to make friends. As such, Double D felt the need to comfort him.

"Oh there there Eddy," Double D assured. "It's alright, I don't hold this against you."

"No Double D, you don't get it," Eddy countered, practically in tears. "I screwed up…big time. Not just the Scam of the Century, but every single scam that I have ever done, all because I thought it would have gained me respect. I was such a dickhead to everyone, including you guys, this even includes Andrew."

Andrew then felt the need to speak to Eddy about this as he then said.

"But Eddy, I never thought you were a huge dickhead to begin with," Andrew assured him. "I mean sure you have done some questionable and disappointing things around here, what with some of the scams and not, and that one time you took advantage of Double D when the kids thought he was a bully, but I never truly thought you were a monster, and now that the truth surface…I understand why you were acting like this…"

Eddy was thinking about what Andrew said as Andrew then asked.

"Eddy, why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I felt like nobody would understand," Eddy placed his hands over his face. "My parents never did anything to stop it, and by the time my brother left, I only started acting like a jerk because I thought it would have gained me friendships, but it only did the opposite. It's no wonder why everyone thinks I'm a loser, I took after my brother. Why did I ever do this?"

Eddy broke down into tears as the other two Eds and Andrew looked concerned as the other kids and Kankers were hearing all of this taking place and all of them, even Sarah, Kevin and the Kankers were starting to feel empathy and sympathy for Eddy. It looked liked the kids were finally changing into better people.

Ed looked sad for Eddy as he then simply asked.

"Eddy?" Ed asked sounding sad.

"Oh, don't say that about yourself Eddy," Double D placed a hand over his shoulder.

"Yeah Eddy, your not a loser," Andrew assured him. "If you wanted to have friends to begin you could have just asked. You didn't need to act like your brother to gain friends; you just have to be yourself. Don't ever say that you are a loser Eddy, because you're not."

Eddy felt somewhat touched by his friends comforting him. As such he mustered up a smile, a real one as tears were still in his eyes.

"Ed, Double D," Eddy then felt like apologizing. "I'm sorry, for constantly abusing you guys over the years. I really am."

"It's okay Eddy," Double D said to him.

"I'm glad you guys are my real friends," Eddy admitted to both Ed and Double D.

"Don't forget me, I'm your real friend too," Andrew said.

"Yes, you are Andrew," Eddy said. "Thank you Andrew, for that."

"And Eddy, you don't have to give up what you truly enjoy," Andrew informed him. "Just remember, who your real friends are." He motioned to the other two Eds to emphasize his point.

Eddy was touched by this as he then confessed.

"Ed, Double D, thank you," Eddy then revealed. "You guys…I see you both as my brothers; my _real_ brothers."

Both Ed and Double D were touched by that remarked.

"Oh Eddy, that was a really nice gesture," Double D admitted. "Thank you for that comment."

"Don't mention it Double D," Eddy said as Ed went and hugged him as Andrew smiled in admiration. Eddy then let out a sigh in sadness. "It just sucks that none of the kids will ever be my friends now…"

* * *

Speaking of whom, the Eds and Andrew turn their attention to the five kids that were right before them as Andrew then asked.

"Uh, what do you guys have to say about all this?" Andrew asked.

The kids were silent for a few moments. It was then Kevin then decided to break the silence.

"Grab him!" Kevin demanded as the five kids went for the Eds, getting the Eds panicked as was Andrew.

"No! Take me!" Ed was willing to sacrifice himself for Eddy's safety.

"Guys, please don't hurt him," Andrew begged. "He's been hurt enough, please."

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Eddy cried and begged for mercy, and it was sincere. "Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!"

To their complete surprise, the kids did the exact opposite. Instead of beating up the Eds, they actually praised them, by grabbing Eddy and tossing him in the air, catching him each time and celebrating his victory, which got everyone surprised by this.

"Wait, what's going on," Eddy asked in confusion.

Rolf then responded by grabbing Eddy first.

"Let Rolf rub the pit of victory, Ed-boy!" Rolf then rubbed Eddy's armpit, which in his culture, was probably a way to praise someone who won a brawl.

"I'm so glad you're okay, dude." Nazz approached Eddy, gave him a heartwarming hug, and a big kiss on the cheek. "You're awesome."

"I am?" Eddy was actually surprised to hear that.

"I gotta admit, pal that was so choice." Kevin then approached him, now acting like a friend of Eddy, as he was no longer angry with him.

"It was?" Eddy was getting hyped to hear that.

"We're glad you're alright Eddy," Sarah commented.

"Let's here it for the Eds," Jimmy cried out. "Or should we say, _OUR NEW FRIENDS!"_

"YAY!" The kids cheered as it was now the kids had finally accepted the Eds and no longer hated any of them. Andrew was shocked by this.

"I don't believe it," Andrew felt his happiness coming back. "The kids are finally respecting the Eds!"

"I know Andrew," Chaosky agreed. "I never expected this to happen."

"Me either," Andrew was now hyped. "I'm so happy for them!"

Meanwhile, the Kankers were watching this and they were all grinning in satisfaction, actually looking pleased that the kids were finally respecting the Eds. This was a huge change for the sisters who traveled with Andrew so they could rescue the Eds, and then _this_ happens.

* * *

We see Sarah giving her big brother a big hug and she then realized what she had to do; she had to give Ed a big time apology for how she's treated him over the years. It was time.

"Hey, Ed?" Sarah got his attention.

"Yes baby sister," Ed looked curious as a saddened look crossed his baby sister's face.

"Ed, I…I owe you a big time apology for how I treated you over the years," Sarah stated.

"Huh?" Ed was surprised by this.

"I mean it Ed, really…I'm really sorry for all the times that I have beaten you up to get what I want, for always bullying you, for always yelling at you, hitting you, and I'm also sorry for always threatening to snitch on you and tell on mom on you," Sarah cried, now feeling tears coming to her eyes. "I know I was a horrible sister to you for years, and I know that you are my big brother, and I appreciate all the times you come to my aid. I am terribly sorry for never treating you like a brother and always beating on you to get what I want. I feel like a terrible monster. I feel like I could have become as bad as Eddy's brother after what I had witnessed. I…I feel so ashamed for how I treated you!"

Sarah then started bawling as Ed had managed to register everything that his baby sister had told him, and quite frankly, he managed to understand everything she said. He might not be all that bright and he can be quite 'out there' at times, but he was still her big brother, and he treats her like a baby sister and right now she needed to be comforted.

As such, he rubbed her back and then assured her.

"Aww, Sarah," Ed told her. "It's okay, I'm here for you."

"Really," Sarah had an innocent look in her eyes, and they were sincere this time. "After all the times I've been mean to you, you still see me as a baby sister?"

"Uh huh," Ed then told her. "You are my baby sister Sarah, and no matter what, I will always be here for you to make sure nothing happens to you…ever! It'll be okay Sarah, I'll never leave you."

Sarah was touched by what Ed told her and he actually knew what he was saying. Sarah now felt grateful for having Ed as a big brother now. As such, she gave him another big hug.

"Thank you so much Ed," Sarah cried. "I promise I'll never mistreat you again! I'll treat you like an actual brother from now on!"

"Aww Sarah," This actually touched Ed as they continued hugging. Sarah then looked and saw Andrew watched the whole thing and she saw him giving her a thumbs up, to which meant he was proud of her for making the right decision. The brotherly-sisterly hug continued for several moments…

* * *

Meanwhile, Double D was enjoying all the kids finally coming to respect them. It was really a sight for him to enjoy.

"This is wonderful, everyone is finally respecting us," Double D remarked sounding satisfied.

"Hey Double Dude," Nazz got his attention as he was curious.

"Me?"

"Yes silly, I'm talking to you Double D," Nazz then approached him. "You didn't get too injured did ya?"

"Well I should manage," Double D stated.

"Still, I'm glad you made it out of there okay bro," Nazz then gave him a hug. "And Double D, there's something that I have to do."

"Wuh-what would that be?"

"This."

Nazz then grabbed Double D's cheeks, brought her face close to his and then planted her lips onto his lips, as she then kissed him lip to lip as she then wrapped Double D in a hug as she kissed him like that.

A few minutes later, she stopped kissing as Double D was blushing wildly as he then spoke some gibberish, causing Nazz to giggle cutely.

"Oh Double Dude, your so cute," Nazz compliment as she grabbed his hand. "C'mon dude, let's go."

"Oh uh…sure Nazz," Double D was flustered as Nazz walked over to the other kids bring Double D with her…

* * *

As for Eddy, he was feeling better, not believing what he was seeing; the kids were now respecting him and his two pals. Life for him was starting to improve.

Kevin in particular decided to patch things up with Eddy as he then got his attention.

"Yo Eddy," Kevin got his attention.

"What's up Kev," Eddy was curious.

"Listen bro, I just want to," Kevin rubbed the back of his head as he then let out. "Apologize you know, for all the times I've been such a huge asshole to you and your two friends all the time, for calling you and your pals dorks all the time, and for also doing all that harsh stuff to you dude, like reveal your middle name to everyone, sabotaging your school photo, and all that other crap."

Eddy felt like he needed to apologize to.

"Kevin, I'm sorry too," Eddy apologized. "I'm also sorry for all the times I acted like a dick, how I always did all those scams and other crap, and I'm sorry that I disrespected you and the other kids in the cul-de-sac."

"Don't sweat it bro, maybe we should start over," Kevin extended his hand out to Eddy. "What do ya say Eddy, would you like to, you know…offer an olive branch?"

Eddy thought for a moment and then decided it was a great idea.

"Sure Kev," Eddy then shook hands with Kevin. "It's all water under the bridge bud."

"Glad to hear that dude," Kevin was satisfied to have offered an olive branch with Eddy and become friends with him at last. "Glad to hear that."

* * *

The kids all kept praising the Eds and finally showing them some respect. Meanwhile, Rolf had an important message to give to his pig Wilfred.

"WILFRED!"

The pig then oinked as he approached Rolf as Rolf then spoke to him.

"Wilfred, Rolf must apologize for how he has treated you throughout this whole scenario. Rolf was clearly thinking of a misguided action that wasn't necessary thanks to the truth that has surfaced before Rolf and the kids of the cul-de-sac," Rolf apologized to Wilfred. "Forgive Rolf Wilfred, for the Son of the Shepherd shall never mistreat you any day of the week and it shall never happen again. So Wilfred, do you forgive Rolf for how he has mistreat you?"

Wilfred, being a pig just looked at him, but managed to understand what Rolf was saying. As such, Wilfred let out a squeal as he then hopped into Rolf's arms and snuggled in them, a sign that the pig had forgiven Rolf for his action.

"Rolf thanks you for your forgiveness Wilfred," Rolf remarked as he then walked to the other kids, carrying a satisfied Wilfred with him.

* * *

Andrew was heartwarmed to see all of this taking place as he was smiling.

"This is so awesome," Andrew chirped. "You guys are finally friends with the Eds?"

"You got that right dude," Kevin said as the other kids said in agreement. "And bro, maybe it's a good idea if _we_ can finally be friends too Andrew."

"That would be awesome Kevin," Andrew beamed.

"Hey Andrew," Sarah got his attention. "I think it's a good idea for _us_ to become friends as well."

"Alright Sarah," Andrew cheered. "I'm so happy for everyone!"

"Speaking of which Andrew, how is that black eye holding up for you," Nazz sounded concerned as she approached Andrew, her bestie.

"I think it should be alright," Andrew stated. "With some ice it should heal."

"Good to know buddy, you know I was worried about you when that happened."

"I know," Andrew then felt like apologizing for what he did. "Guys, I'm sorry that I had to go as far as capturing you guys to stop you from hurting the Eds."

"Nah dude, it's no biggie," Kevin insisted. "We deserved it because we were going too far with wanting to hurt the Eds."

"Rolf agrees, for the Son of a Shepherd is ashamed of wanting to hurt the Ed-boys after the whole scenario that took place."

"And besides dude," Nazz then said. "If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have known what Eddy's brother was truly like."

"That's a good point," Andrew went with this. "I'm glad to know that Nazz."

"Uh huh."

* * *

As this was going on, the Kankers were admiring what was taking place.

"Well girls, looks like we did a good job this time," Lee admitted. "The Eds are finally gaining some respect from the kids."

"Yeah but Lee, what should we do with Eddy's brother," May asked, referring to the knocked out Eddy's brother.

"Eh, he's not worth anything," Lee waved it off. "That guy turned out to be a deadbeat ass in the end."

"He don't look so tough." May commented, kicking him a little.

"What do you mean 'He don't look so tough' May? This dickhead hurt my hubby and gave him a black eye," Marie sneered.

"Not to mention he also hurt Double D and Eddy," Lee remarked.

"Oh right, so should we do something with him?" May asked.

"Yup."

"Should we give him mouth to mouth," May wondered.

Lee then gave a 'you gotta be kidding me' look as she then retorted.

"What are ya crazy May, this guy doesn't deserve that crap from us," Lee snorted. "What we are going to do is beat this guy up for hurting Eddy and Double D!"

"And I'm _really_ gonna hurt him for hurting Andrew and giving him a black eye," Marie growled. "I'll show him what happens to those who hurt _my_ boyfriend."

"Yeah, good idea girls," May actually liked that idea.

* * *

With the others, Andrew was enjoying every moment of this heartwarming scene, but then he realized that something, or someone rather, was missing and it got him confused.

"Hey guys, after having celebrated everything and finally respecting the Eds, I just remembered something that someone was missing." Andrew remarked.

"What is it," Chaosky looked confused.

"Where the heck is Jonny?!" Andrew questioned.

Everyone then wondered that too, wondering where the heck Jonny was.

Fortunately, their question was answered when a city bus pulled into the park and stopped right in front of them.

"Whoa, since when did the city bus make stops to this park?" Andrew asked.

"I don't think they do Andrew," Chaosky remarked.

The others looked confused by this as the bus honked and then the door opened. Coming out of the bus was none other than…JONNY AND PLANK, WHO WERE DRESSED UP AS CAPTAIN MELONHEAD AND SPLINTER THE WONDERWOOD!

"The time of reckoning is now, rapscallions!" Jonny dressed as Captain Melonhead proclaimed, focusing his attention on the Eds.

"Does that answer your question?" Chaosky asked.

"Oh yeah,"

The Eds were confused by this as Jonny let out a battle cry.

"It's Melon Time!"

Before the Eds could react, Jonny then tackled the Eds along with his companion and tossed them into the air, supposedly putting a stop to them, unaware of what had happened before he showed up. In a matter of seconds, Jonny stands on top of the Eds as he then claims.

"No thanks are necessary, citizens." Jonny proclaimed, smiling with pride as the kids growled in anger at what he just did. Sarah was the first to react.

"You idiot," Sarah sneered as she tackled Jonny off the Eds. "Leave our friends alone!"

"Back off, melon dweeb!" Kevin follows suit in attacking Jonny.

"Leave some produce for Rolf!" Rolf then joins in and Nazz joins too as the four of them beat up Jonny for hurting the Eds while Jimmy helped the Eds up. Chaosky was shocked while Andrew had to look away, feeling slightly bad for Jonny. Although he deserved to be stopped for hurting the Eds, he was completely unaware of what happened to Eddy and what Eddy's brother did to him, so he couldn't be angry at Jonny and Plank for a major misunderstanding…

* * *

After a few moments, the kids finally finished dealing with Jonny as Kevin wiped his hands and approached the Eds who were now standing up again thanks to Jimmy.

"Sorry about that," Kevin apologized. "Say, to make it up to you three, let's go to my place! Jawbreakers are on me!"

The Eds were excited to hear that as the kids cheered.

"Party at Kevin's, yay!" Jimmy cheered.

"ALRIGHT!" Andrew shouted in excitement as the Eds were then hoisted up onto the kids and were being carried by them. Eddy was finally thrilled; he finally got the happy ending he deserved along with Ed and Double D.

"We did it, Double D!" Eddy remarked thrilled. "Everyone loves us! We're finally in, baby!"

"And it took us so many years, an entire series, several fanfictions and a story based on the movie for it to happen Eddy," Double D exclaimed, breaking the fourth wall at that moment.

"YEAH! LET'S SING A SONG!" Ed cheered.

Jimmy then started singing the friendship song from the story 'It's Friendship Day' as everyone else, including the Eds sang along as they all then left to head back to the cul-de-sac as Chaosky was following them, and Andrew was humming the song to himself. Wilfred was shown eating out of Jonny's melon helmet when Rolf called out.

"WILFRED! COME NOW!"

Wilfred squeal as he then ran off to join the others. Andrew was about to follow when he noticed the Kankers heading into Eddy's brothers' trailer to take care of business.

"Hey girls, aren't you coming," Andrew asked. "There's a party at Kevin's house going on!"

"Eh, we'll catch up with ya later bud," Lee informed him. "Right now we have some important business to attend to with this here asshole."

Andrew saw she was referring to Eddy's brother as May put the door back onto its hinges.

"Okay,"

"Don't worry sweetie, I will personally let this dick know what happens to those who hurt my boyfriend," Marie grinned as Andrew blushed.

"Thanks for that."

"No worries, Oven Mitt," Marie called Andrew the pet name she use to call Double D all the time. "We got your back on this one, as we do with the Eds."

May and Lee nodded in agreement showing they were on the same page. It was then Chaosky was shown in the distance as he called out.

"HEY ANDREW! COME ON! WE GOT A PARTY AT KEVIN'S HOUSE GOING ON AT THE CUL-DE-SAC!" Chaosky shouted.

"I'M COMING CHAOSKY!" Andrew called back as he then said to the Kankers. "I gotta go girls. I hope to see you soon."

"Sure kid, we'll be there, Andrew," Lee said as Marie and May nodded in agreement.

"Great! See ya in a bit!" Andrew beamed as the Kankers gave their farewells to him as well.

As Andrew was about to head off, he then walked passed and saw a knocked out Jonny with Plank in his possession. He turned to look at him as he then frowned, actually feeling sorry for the position that he was placed in. Oh if only he knew what had happened to the Eds, especially Eddy and if only he knew what Eddy's brother was truly like…

* * *

This caused him to sigh in sadness as he hesitated to leave Jonny for a moment, but eventually, he parted ways and left Jonny and Plank, since it looks like they would find their way out of the park themselves and head back home.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" Andrew called out as he then ran to join the other kids and the Eds. The Kankers then got ready to teach Eddy's brother a lesson.

"Okay girls, let's teach this deadbeat a lesson, Kanker style," Lee exclaimed.

"Yeah Lee, this is for my hubby," Marie agreed.

"And it's also for Eddy and Double D too," May said.

"Great, let's start," Lee commanded as the three of them then dragged Eddy's brother into the trailer, closed the door that was back in its hinges behind them and then locked it as they laughed in their Kanker manner, about to teach Eddy's brother a lesson as to who he was messing with…

* * *

Eventually, Jonny found his way out of the park when he regained conscience and took Plank with him to head back to the cul-de-sac alone, upset that the kids did that to them. While that was happening, the Eds were finally accepted and almost everyone was happy with the ending, and Andrew and Chaosky were enjoying this moment that was going on currently, unaware that someone else would be going through something too later on…

* * *

 **END OF PART 8…**

 **YEAH THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. I DECIDED TO DO ONE LAST CHAPTER, WHICH IS THE EPILOGUE FOR THIS STORY AT LEAST. HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **NOW I'M PRETTY SURE SOME OF YOU THAT WATCHED THE MOVIE WERE UPSET THAT JONNY WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT DIDN'T GET A HAPPY ENDING RIGHT? WELL I ASSURE YOU THAT IN A BIT, JONNY WILL BE GIVEN A HAPPY ENDING TOO, AFTER THE EPILOGUE OF THIS STORY WILL BEGIN THE AFTERMATH OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED IN THIS STORY. I DO HOPE YOU ARE ALL LOOKING FORWARD TO ALL THAT!**

 **ONE LAST THING, IN REGARDS TO THE KIDS CHANGING THEIR ATTITUDES FOR THE BETTER, THE STATUS QUO IS GOD TROPE WILL** _ **NOT**_ **BE HAPPENING AND ALL THESE CHANGES ARE GOING TO REMAIN AND ARE PERMANENT, JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE WORRIED THAT ALL OF THIS WILL END UP BEING NULL AND VOID, IT'S NOT! THIS HAPPENED AND IT REMAINS WITH THE KIDS! HOPE THAT'S A RELIEF TO YOU ALL!**

 **SO YEAH, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, AND IT'LL FOCUS SOLELY ON JONNY AND PLANK AND IT'LL SHOW WHAT THEY ARE DOING, WHAT THEY HAVE ORIGINALLY PLANNED, AND HOW THEY REALLY FEEL ABOUT BEING THE NEW OUTCASTS OF THE CUL-DE-SAC SINCE THE EDS WERE FINALLY ACCEPTED! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS TO WHAT I HAVE EXPLAINED REGARDING JONNY AND PLANK, WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **UNTIL THEN, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND HOW YOU LIKED THE KIDS FINALLY ACCEPTING THE EDS AND BEING GIVEN SOME GOOD CHARACTERIZATION WITH THE ACCEPTANCE, SUCH AS SARAH AND KEVIN!**

 **WELL OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT HERE! SO UNTIL THE LAST CHAPTER, I DO HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING THIS STORY, I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE EPILOGUE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYBODY!**


	9. Epilogue: The New Outcasts?

**Okay readers, here is part 9 and the final part to this story!**

 **Now there are two things that make this chapter different from all the other chapters:**

 **1.) This is an epilogue and is the closing to this story, and 2.) this chapter will probably be shorter than any of the previous chapter and it'll probably be the shortest chapter I do for this story all in all.**

 **Also, in this chapter, the only two characters that appear are Jonny and Plank, both of whom take on a new super villain alter-ego and try to claim revenge on the cul-de-sac, even though the movie ended, but it ends up backfiring on them, big time.**

 **Another thing, if you felt bad for Jonny and how he was the only one not to get a happy ending in the actual movie, well then you'll** _ **really**_ **feel bad for him here by the end of the chapter (and by extent, the end of this story). The ending to this chapter will cement how Jonny feels like he and Plank are now the outcasts in the cul-de-sac in a sad manner (even though Andrew himself doesn't see him as such as it'll be shown in an upcoming story after this one).**

 **So yeah, for this chapter/epilogue, Jonny and Plank are shown in their headquarters, something goes wrong and backfires on them and hammers Jonny as being convinced that he is an outcast along with Plank. How will this go for Jonny? Read and find out now!**

* * *

 **IN THE MELON CAVE:**

As all was explained in the previous chapter, the kids finally accepted the Eds as their friends after all those years, and Andrew was very hyped about that, as was Chaosky. As for the Kankers, they decided to teach Eddy's brother a lesson, the Kanker way. And what about Jonny and Plank you may ask? Well let's just say that after what had happened to both of them ala Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, they decided to head back to the melon cave which was underground and the entrance was through a huge stump. There, both Jonny and Plank retired their superhero outfits and change into new super villain costumes. Jonny was now known as The Gourd, whereas Plank was known as Timber the Dark Shard.

Jonny was more than ready to plot and launch revenge on the cul-de-sac for what they did to him, unaware of what really happened. Even though 'the movie' ended, Jonny decided to continue with this so-called 'scheme' he had in mind.

"Hee hee haw, yes, even those this 'movie' ended I, the Gourd, still have the most brilliant scheme to get revenge on the cul-de-sac," Jonny/The Gourd exclaimed. "And with the help of my sidekick Timber the Dark Shard, we shall unleash it on all to witness!"

As Jonny was cackling about this, another thought came to his mind; was it all a really good idea to do this to the others, even after all the years he wanted some appreciation from the others and such, which is why he wanted to take down the Eds as Captain Melonhead in the first place, after The Scam of the Century was taken place. Was it all going to be worth it in the end? After all, a couple of people, specifically Andrew, have not been completely filled with hatred towards him and actually treated him as a friend sometimes (mostly it was Andrew who treated him like a real friend).

 _Andrew might treat me like a real friend in this cul-de-sac, this plan is probably for the best._ Jonny/The Gourd thought to himself before thinking out loud. "Because all of them will find out what happens when they turn against the original heroes in this cul-de-sac who turn to a life of crime and they are now known as The Gourd and his sidekick Timber the Dark Shard!"

It was then Plank/Timber then asked something to Jonny/The Gourd and it sounded really important.

"What's the plan you ask Timber?" Jonny/The Gourd asked. "Well originally I would have done something like stolen Rolf's crops or messed up Sarah's room, or played and stole Nazz's makeup, broke Kevin's bike or even vandalize and steal everyone's personal belongings like THE VILLAIN THAT I AM!" Jonny/The Gourd shouted before speaking normally. "But that's not what I'm doing."

Plank/Timber then said something else to Jonny/The Gourd as he understood what he said.

"I'm glad you asked me that my faithful sidekick Timber," Jonny/The Gourd then took out a box. "It involves…THESE WALNUTS!"

He opened the box and it revealed some walnuts. Plank/Timber then asked the so called villain a question.

"What are they doing to do you ask," Jonny/The Gourd questioned before answering. "Well I'll have you know these walnuts will be used to break people's house windows, force people to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and it'll cause all of those that are allergic to them to gain a reaction, and THAT'LL BE MY VENGENCE!"

After Jonny/The Gourd screamed, Plank/Timber then asked another question.

"Where did I get these walnuts?" Jonny/The Gourd questioned again then answered. "Well golly Timber, I got these from eBay."

Silence filled the air as Plank/Timber made a comment.

"Well Timber, I believe the company that these came from is something like 'USMB' or something like that," Jonny/The Gourd explained. "Why do you ask?"

Plank/Timber then answers his question.

"What do you mean I'm supposed to crack them when I first get them," Jonny/The Gourd questioned.

Plank/Timber then gave an explanation on this.

"'United States Military Base Corporation'? Wait Timber, are you telling me that these aren't real walnuts?"

It was then right after Plank/Timber then answered yes to that question, he then gave him some horrifying bad news.

"THEY'RE GOING TO WHAT!?" Jonny/The Gourd screamed at that. "Your telling me these walnuts are going to explode and detonate!?"

It was then a siren was heard in the base as the walnuts started making a shaking movement as a computer speaker then started speaking.

 **WARNING: WALNUTS CONTAINED IN THIS AREA ARE ACTUALLY DISGUISED AS A HUMAN WEAPON FOR WAR COMBAT! THE WALNUTS SHALL SELF-DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 15, 14, 13, 12…**

"OH NO TIMBER! THESE ARE ACTUAL BOMBS! I DIDN'T WANT TO _BLOW_ UP THE CUL-DE-SAC, JUST PLOT REVENGE ON THEM!" Jonny/The Gourd shouted. "NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE BLOWN UP WITH THIS BASE BUDDY!"

Plank/Timber then gave Jonny the perfect solution.

"Your right Timber, we got to get out of here, immediately," Jonny/The Gourd headed to the keyboard, with Plank/Timber in his hands. "Initiate the Eject/Escape sequence!"

… **6…5…4…3...**

Jonny/The Gourd hits the eject switch and then a spring then springs him up with Plank/Timber right in his hands.

 **2…1...0…**

The moment it said '0' did the base end up exploding along with the huge stump that leads to it. Jonny/The Gourd and Plank/Timber were able to get out alive and survived, however their super villain costumes were now destroyed too as they had gotten out of the base alive as a loud 'BOOM' and explosion was heard underground where the Melon Cave was. Jonny and Plank landed as Jonny skidded in the grass as he then came to a complete halt a few minutes later. He then got up and then asked Plank.

* * *

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jonny asked.

When Plank responded to that, Jonny then noticed that their villain outfits were wrecked from the blast.

"Oh crud-muffins Plank, our super villain costumes were ruined from that explosion," Jonny sounded said as he took off the crush gourd that was on his head and tossed it onto the ground, causing it to crumble completely. Jonny then looked and saw the huge stump leading to the melon cave was also destroyed from the blast.

"And the entrance to the Melon Cave was destroyed too buddy," Jonny was sounding depressed by this. "Guess there's no more Melon Cave for us."

Planks then informed Jonny about their supposed fate in the cul-de-sac which started to get Jonny up to tears.

"Oh what am I kidding Plank, this is it for us, it's Game Over," Jonny stated in sadness. "Our fate in this cul-de-sac is completely in ruins."

Plank then tell Jonny something else as Jonny was growing more and more sadder by each passing second.

"I know we're outcasts now buddy, since the Eds were accepted by the peers, but we…we…we're not…" Jonny choked, tears brimming his eyes. "Now everyone hates us because we tried to hurt the Eds, and we….we're just trying to impress the other kids and win over their respect for once…"

Jonny started sobbing as Plank seemed sad by this, despite only having a smile on its face.

"What are we going to do Plank, the kids will start treating us like they had treated the Eds for years prior to this moment?" Jonny asked, trying to pull it together and wiped the tears in his eyes only for more to appear.

Plank then gave Jonny the perfect solution that they both needed to follow since apparently they were the outcasts of the cul-de-sac and they wouldn't belong there either.

"Oh your right Plank, this cul-de-sac doesn't need us anymore," Jonny said sadly. "Everyone has turned on us, people think we're bad guys, and no one will want to talk to us anymore, not even Andrew, the only person around here who actually treated me like a real friend in this cul-de-sac."

As Plank gave him the directions that they had to follow, Jonny then sighs sadly in defeat as he then went with it.

"I get it buddy, I guess we should leave this place for good, since no one needs us anymore," Jonny sighed. "Because we're outcasts and no one will miss us. Let's go back and pack up our stuff that we'll need and then we'll wait for the bus to pick us up and take us away from here forever."

Plank then said something to Jonny to which he replied to.

"It's for the best Plank, it's for the best," Jonny sighed. "I really do hope that Andrew can find a better friend than me, a weird big headed bald kid who isn't a great friend at all. He deserves better than me…"

After a moment of silence between the two, Jonny clears his throat and then proclaims.

"Alright buddy, let's go pack and then we'll leave this place forever," Jonny exclaimed. "Let's go Plank…"

With that said, Jonny then went back to his house with Plank in his hands as they were planning on packing up their stuff and then they'll be waiting for the bus to take them away from the cul-de-sac forever, all because they were now considered outcasts to the cul-de-sac, all because of a misunderstanding where Jonny was unaware what happened at the park before he showed up and what happened to Eddy in particular and he was unaware about what Eddy's brother was truly like as well. Nonetheless, Jonny along with Plank got ready to pack up and leave the cul-de-sac for good, feeling like nobody will miss them. They then walked off into the distance to get ready to leave, saddened about their new status as outcast. And sadly, the screen faded out meaning this is now the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END? (TO BE CONTINUED…)**

 **YEAH READERS, THAT'S THE END OF _THIS_ PARTICULAR STORY! JUST SO YOU KNOW, THERE WILL BE AN AFTERMATH THAT'LL BE MADE TAKEN AFTER THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY, AND THERE WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY THERE. **

**NOW I'M PROBABLY SURE THAT MOST OF YOU (IF NOT EVERYONE) FEEL BAD FOR JONNY AND HOW HE FEELS IN THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, AND I DON'T BLAME YOU! IT DOES SEEM SAD TO FEEL LIKE A NEW OUTCAST WHERE NOBODY WANTS YOU AROUND! THIS WILL GET RESOLVED, BUT IT'LL BE DONE IN A SEPARATE STORY FROM THIS ONE (IN LIKE I SAID THE FIRST PART OF THE AFTERMATH INVOLVING JONNY AND PLANK). IN THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE DOING, JONNY WILL BE GIVING A REASON WHY HE ACTS THE WAY HE DOES, WHY HE CAME UP WITH PLANK, AND OTHER STUFF ABOUT WHY HE IS SEEN AS A WEIRDO! ANDREW (WHO'LL BE COMFORTING HIM MIND YOU) WILL ALSO REVEAL TO JONNY THAT HE'S THERE FOR HIM ALWAYS, AND HE'LL COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT THIS WHOLE THING WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING ON JONNY PART AND FILLS HIM IN ON WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARK BEFORE HE SHOWED UP, WHAT EDDY'S BROTHER IS TRULY LIKE, AND SHOW HIM THE BLACK EYE HE HAS THAT'S STILL HEALING TOO! ALL THIS WILL MAKE JONNY FILLED WITH GUILT AND WILL RESOLVE THE CONFLICTS WITH EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED!**

 **LASTLY, THE SCHEMES THAT JONNY HAD IN MIND TO PLOT REVENGE, I'M PRETTY AWARE THEY WERE PATHETIC AND RIDICULOUS, BUT YOU SEE I DON'T SEE JONNY OR PLANK AS BEING COMPLETELY IRREEDEMABLE MONSTERS. I MEAN SURE SOMETIMES JONNY ACTS CUCKOO AND WACKY, BUT HE ALONG WITH PLANK AREN'T IRREEDEMABLE MONSTERS, UNLIKE EDDY'S BROTHER!**

 **AND SPEAKING OF THAT, THAT'S WHY I'LL BE DOING THE NEXT STORY, SINCE I ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE KNOWS THAT IF JONNY ACTUALLY DID MAKE IT _BEFORE_ EDDY'S BROTHER SHOWED HIS TRUE COLOR, HE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE ACTED LIKE ALL THE OTHER KIDS AND HAD BEEN GIVEN A HAPPY ENDING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, BUT THAT WASN'T THE CASE! INSTEAD FOR THE NEXT STORY, I'M MAKING SURE HE GETS A HAPPY ENDING, WITH THE HELP OF ANDREW, AND THE LATTER WILL HAVE JONNY ACCOMPANY HIM TO KEVIN'S HOUSE SO JONNY CAN APOLOGIZE TO THEM AND ANDREW CAN EXPLAIN TO THEM HIS FREUDIAN EXCUSE, AND THE WHOLE THING WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING ON JONNY'S PART! IF YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW HOW THAT STORY WILL GO, WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY ALL IN ALL!**

 **WELL OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I DO HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING EVERYONE!**


End file.
